RWBY: Grey Purple
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: It kinda like Red Vs Blue and Transformers: More than meet the eye (IDW) in the RWBY Universe. except with some exception , like different story and other things.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 1

Place: Unknown, But location appear to be a canyon of sort.

outside of a base, stand 3 figures... a Female human, a male Couger-Faunus, and a Beowolf in suits of armors. The figures are appear to be holding weapons similar to the AK-47.

"Female Human":...

"Couger Faunus":...

"Beowolf": sooooo... what you 2 names?

They turn to look at the Beowolf.

"Female Human & Couger Faunus": Hm?

"Beowolf": i'm asking your names.

They turn their head back they at and said.

"Female Human": Sally

"Couger Faunus": The name is Lewis

"Beowolf": Nice names.

Sally: What your name?

"Beowolf": Edges...

Lewis: Cool name, Edges.

Edges: Please, just call me Edgy.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Sally: sooooo...

They look at Sally.

Lewis & Edges: Hm?

Sally: Why are we doing here.

Lewis: I don't know, but if there was a God... then i think it was my punishment for my stealing those food-

Sally and Edges looked at Lewis with a confusing looks and Lewis realize Sally wasn't talking about that.

Lewis: Oh, sorry. I- i was thinking about something else entirely.

Sally: Hm-hmm. So why are we in a godfoken canyon with Faunus, Robots, Androids, and Grimms as ours teammates?

Edges: Well, i heard that it for an experiment.

Lewis: For what?

Edges: Oh, nothing much really. It just to see what kind of interactions between Humans, Faunus, Robots, Androids, and Grimms on two separate teams.

Sally: So we are?

Edges: BR Team, or Black Red Team. The other team are WB Team, or White Blue Team.

Lewis: So there only 2 bases here in this canyon?

Edges: Pretty much, yeah.

Sally: and what this experiment is called?

Edges: The Grey Purple Experiment.

Sally and Lewis: ah.

Edges: Also, they did mention we be possible fight other kind of things, like... prehistoric monsters, mutanted freaks, giant superweapons, aliens, etc, etc. You get the deal.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Lewis: So, do you 2 want to talk about something else?

Sally: Yeah, and it about why Four Kingdom of Remnant are such idiotic drama queens...

Lewis & Edges: Agree...

Meanwhile. Not far from here. There 2 WB Team figures, with a Robot, that is a Main Bright-Blue colored, Secondary Dark-Blue Colored Altesian Knight-200 (all of the Main Character(which are Both BR Team and WB Team) Robots look like Altesian Knight-200 except for colors and secondary colors), Who is carrying a Sniper-Rifle, is looking at 3 BR Teammates. And beside him is a Creep.

"WB Robot":...

"WB Creep":... What are they doing, Jake?

Jake turn and look at his Creep Teammate.

Jake: Creeper, they just standing there and doing nothing, but talking.

Jake turn back the way he was doing.

Creeper: Sooooo... What are they talking about?

Jake: The reason why governments of Remnants sucks asses is my guess. And i can't blame them for that.

Creeper: True, true.

Meanwhile, back at the BR Team Base.

Sally: I mean... seriously? Why, and oh my god, WHY!? A good general like Robert William get arrest for disobeying orders? I mean... that messed up.

Lewis: Yeah, and he treat his Humans, Faunus, and Robots equipally and alot better than the other generals of Atlas. I seriousally wonder why the hell the government of Remnant are going to hell on earth.

Edges: Seriouslly, why these people put up with these corruption anyway? I bet those people who are leading the government doesn't want any resistance.

Sally and Lewis: Yeah, we bet that too.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:

Sally: I do like my black hair, though. But your guys hairs are fine as well.

Lewis and Edges: Thanked...

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

?: Hey, guys!

Sally, Lewis, and Edges looked down to see a blonde Android who holding two revolers his 2 hands.

Lewis: oh look, if isn't Surge.

Sally: What a surprise *Scarism*

Edges: What do you want, Surge...

Surge: Nothing really, other then we got a special deliver coming this way.

Sally: This better be good.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 2

Sally, Lewis, and Edges got down from the top of the base to meet up with the blonde android named Surge.

Lewis: All right, Surge, what is the special delivery and where is it? Cuz i'm a bit interest of what is it.

Surge: Don't worry. Ours team engineer is bringing it to us.

Sally: You mean Thompson? The Hispanic from Texas? Even through i don't know what that supposed to mean... because, you know, you and I never heard of that place, and in fact... i don't think even think that place even existed.

Edges: We all feel the way, even Thompson, because he doesn't know what that suppose to mean either, but we getting off topic. So Thompson is getting ours special delivery?

Surge: Yup, and speak of the devil, there he is with the special delivery.

A tank (which is shaped like the Panzer VIII Maus) appear and come in view of the BR Team and parked right beside them. The tank's hatch open, revealing a brownish/blackish/greenish color, secondary yellow color Atlesian Knight-200.

Surge: Thank alot, Thompson.

Thompson:...

Thompson just walk past his teammates and gone into the BR Team Base.

Lewis: Tsk, he doesn't talked alot.

Surge: Yeah, everybody know that. Anyway, this tank here. It is called the T-34 _Elasmotherium_. It was design by Browing M. Lee.

Lewis: Wait, isn't he the guy who work for that landmass kingdom which is northen west of Vale, southen west of Altas, and north of Vacuo?

Sally: you mean Fahist?

Lewis: Yeah... i came from there.

Sally: I heard the people there are tough, but more than tough. They stronger, faster, tougher, and smarter than any people of Remnant. And don't even get me started on Hunters and Huntress of Fahist.

Surge: You lucky Silver-eyes cat... oops. sorry, i-i didn't mean to sound racist.

Lewis: Eh, as long it a sorry. It's okay.

Edges: Make rather sense actually, since most of Fahist's landmass are mostly mountains that are higher than Mt. Glean.

Sally: hey, Lewis.

Lewis looked at Sally.

Lewis: huh?

Sally: Your country's leader is named Gut?

Lewis: Yeah, but his full name is... Guts D. Blackiron. He congratulated from Beacon Academy 6 years ago. He the one who created and founded that landmass kingdom. He the one who lead his people's kingdom to rival, or even possible ahead, of Atlas in technology.

Thompson appeared out of the BR Team Base.

Thompson: But don't forget... he was also the one who founded the kingdom's academy, Greyscale Academy, it is not only for Human and Faunus, but also for Robots and Androids who want to become Hunters and Huntress. It is interest to see Robots and Androids having feel wills.

Sally: Yea, is it interest to see that kind of stuff.

Surge: But i think it a enough to talking about a kingdom. Plus, i really loved Browning works.

Thompson: Browning, yes. He more than a Military weapon inverter. He a reniassance man, He a scientist, a medical doctor, a painter, a writer, a history teacher.

Edges: Yeah, sound like he a reniassance man.

Surge: But tell me one of greatest, and one of my favorite, inversion.

Thompson: Yes, A-10 _Liger_ : a 4-wheels armored fighting vehicle, manned by 2-peoples: 1 driver and 1 gunner, 15 feet long, 7 feet tall excluding the turret, weighting in at 10 tons, Maxium speed of 90 MPH, using an Aura-Based defense system (which is controlled by a A.I. System). Weapons: the G2-H Mongoose: it is a triple-barrel railgun, it use a Railgun system called the Rail Gatling Gun System, the barrel has been double in length of 7.5 feet long. Thank to this weapon, it can "mow" down Grimms easily, even if they flying. Special equipments: an extra seat by the driver's seat.

Lewis: Say, wasn't the system that created aura have been first uses by an Android named Penny?

Thompson: Yes.

Edges: Wait. Surge? Wasn't Penny technially your ancestor?

Surge: Yeah, she was the first robot of any kind to create aura. She also the reason ours Creature Of Grimm, or i like called them... COG *burst into laughter*

None of them were amuse by his joke.

Surge: yeah, i know, it was a terrible joke. Anyway, she the reason our grimm teammates have a aura-based core.

Edges: I give her credit for that.

Sally: Anyway, what about the T-34 _Elasmotherium_?

Thompson: T-34 _Elasmotherium_ : a 4-tank tread armored fighting vehicle, the descendant of the A-10 _Liger_ , manned by 1-people: 1 driver/gunner, 35-feet long excluded the gun, 12-feet tall, weighting in at 170 tons, Maxium speed of 75 MPH, also have an Aura-Based defense system (which is controlled by a special A.I. System, which also controlled the steering and the auto-controlled weapons). Weapons: MG98-R Deino-Rex: similar to the G2-H Mongoose except, it is a 7-barrel railgun, it also use the Rail Gatling Gun System, the barrel length is 20 feet long. T-34 _Elasmotherium_ also have 4, 5-inches tall Auto-mated Laser weapons on the top of turret, 2 G2 Mongoose also on the top of the turret, a hidden double-barrel rocket laucher at the side of the turret, an bulldozer blade with the top tips with spike. Special Equipment: a single joystick-controll driver seat with the turret beheld it, a special battery system at the back of the tank...

Surge: Welp, a enough with the history, let get back to the base so i can have a beer.

Sally, Lewis, Edges, Thompson: *in throught* Surge, you never change...

Meanwhile. at the Jake and Creeper location.

Creeper: Hey Jake, what do they have? Your know i can't see.

Jake: Well, let just say they got a tank... and a big one at that.

Creeper: Welp, we are *bleep*ed.

Jake: Let tell the others.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY Grey Purple

Chapter 3

_  
At the WB Team Base, there were two figure standing outside. One was a Male Human with blackish-brownish skin, with brown hair with green highlights and golden eyes, and the other was a Female Dragon Faunus that a white skin and a ponytail red hair and 1 blue eye and 1 red eye (she kinda look like female Ranma from Ranma 1/2 or Mink from Dragon Half).

"Male Human":...

"Dragon Faunus":...

"Male Human": Soo your a dragon faunus? is that correct, Mira?

Mira, the dragon faunus, then suddenly burst herself into a walking flame that is covering her body.

Mira: Yeah? Got a problem, Gus?

Gus: GEE! I was just asking!

Mira then calm down that flame that was covering her body died down.

Mira: I'm just little sensitive about that topic.

Gus turn toward to the distance, far away.

Gus: Okay, i was just wondering, shesh.

Mira: *sigh* Yes, i'm a dragon faunus from Fahist. Why did you ask?

Gus: Well, i heard that BR Team have a couger faunus also from Fahist.

Mira: Wait, a couger faunus?

Gus: Yeah.

Mira: Does he have black skin?

Gus: Yeah.

Mira: Orange color armor?

Gus: Yeah.

Mira: Silver-colored eyes?

Gus: Yupe. Why did you ask?

Mira: *sigh* Let's just say... he my cousin.

Gus turn to look at Mira.

Gus: Wait... you two are cousins?

Mira: Yeah? What wrong?

Gus: Well, the last i check... couger and dragon are not related to each other...

Mira: Well, faunus technially have many kinds of breeds that are based on many kind of animal that are either real or mystical, so we are related to one and other.

Gus: ah...

There was silent for several moments. Then an android with a cyber grape-color armor came out of WB Team Base. Gus and Mira saw her.

Gus: Oh, hey Aya.

Aya: Hey... Have you guys seen Jake and Creeper?

Mira: Oh, them? They just scouting the BR Team Base area, so we can know what are the member of BR Team.

Aya: Sooooo, does anybody know when they coming back?

Gus turn back to the distance

Gus: Oh hey, here they come now.

Mira and Aya turn around to see both Jake and Creeper running.

Creeper: *huft* *huft* *huft* when we *huft* get back *huft* to team base. *huft* I'm gonna *huft* take a*huft* 5 min break. *huft*

Jake: Well, it not that bad.

Creeper: *huft* Well, that because *huft* your goddamn robot! *huft* You not supposed *huft* to get tried!

Jake: Okay! sorry! shesh!

Jake and Creeper got to WB Team Base.

Creeper: *huft* Okay, *huft* now i'm gonna take my 5 min break.

With that, Creeper fall over to the ground. There was several moment of silents.

Gus: Sssooooooo... is he okay?

Jake: Yeah, he just tried from running here to BR team base to back.

Mira: Yeah, but you are a Variant of the Atlesian Knight-200 called the F.A.H.R. or Full Armor Humanoid Robot. And trust me, you look like Master Chief from Halo series, even though i don't know what that suppose to mean.

Jake: What?

Mira: Oh nothing, i somehow... you know what? Let ignored the last 2 part of it just several seconds ago.

Aya: Anyway... did you check what they look like?

Jake: Hmm? Oh yeah, right. Well, There one long black hair, Female Human wearing a purplish/pinkish armor, there one conger faunus wearing orange armor, there one beowolf wearing black armor, there was one blonde android wearing yellow armor, and there one Altesian knight-200 F.A.H.R that has a color i can't seem to decrible.

Mira: What does it look like?

Jake: Well, it a mixed of a blackish/brownish/greenish color.

Aya: That it?

Jake: Yeah, pretty much.

Gus: Sooooo... now what?

Mira: I'm not sure yet.

_  
Meanwhile, at the BR Team Base. Sally and Lewis are standing outside of base.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Sally: So...

Lewis: Hm?

Sally: What does this Gut person look like?

Lewis: Well, He 7 ft tall, and has black hair, but that far as i know of him.

Sally: Anything else about him?

Lewis: Well... he has a really massive sword and a cybernatiec arm that hide a grenade laucher.

Sally: Wait... how do you-?

Lewis: My dead adopted dad told me before he died.

Sally: Oh... sorry for your loss...

Lewis: Eh, it okay.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges then sudden appear.

Edges: Hey guys.

Sally and Lewis: Hey.

Edges: We got some news from ours seller, Jeff.

Sally: You mean the really weird and creepy guy from Vale with the disturbing grin?

Edges: Yeah, pretty much.

Lewis: Can't blame you. Seriously, that guy is creepy as *bleep*ed. Even the mere throught is creepy enough to shiver me a little bit. arrghhhh...

Edges:... Anyway... I heard from him that we getting a new teammate.

Sally: Cool, who is he or she?

Edges: Well, she a wolf faunus with Wood Brown hair. But, of course, there some good news and some bad news...

Lewis: *sigh* Let's start with the bad news... So what the bad news?

Edges: The bad news is that... WB team are also getting a new teammate, and trust me, Jeff say she one of the most skilled, quote on quote, "Human".

Lewis: Wait... why is a quote on quote?

Edges: They say that her psyhical feature are... qustionable...

Sally: Okay... so what the good news?

Edges: Well, her arrival at WB Team got delay to a later time.

Thompson then appear out of BR Team Base.

Thompson: That be good. We don't want anything that is one of the most skilled human.

Edges: Yeah, i agree with that... why are you here?

Thompson: I'm here to inform you that our new teammates is arriving here shortly in the I-59 _Sawer_.

Sally: Oh good, it be great for once that I'm not going to be the only female in this team.

Lewis turn around and saw something coming to the BR Team Base.

Lewis: Hey, what is that? the VTOL that is carrying ours new teammate?

Others turn around look at the VTOL.

Edges: Yupe, it definitionally it.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 4

The VTOL landed on top of the BR Team Base. The side door open to reveal a young brown-color hair, female wolf faunus.

"F. wolf faunus": So this is BR Team base?

Surge: Yupe, welcome abroad, kid.

Thompson: Her name is Uela, Surge.

Surge: Uela? Who would name they child, Uela?

Uela: Hey, it still a girl name.

Surge: Hey, i didn't ask you.

Thompson: Okay, time to knock you unconscious.

Surge: Huh?

Then Thompson falcon punch Surge.

Surge: OWWWWWW!

Surge fell to ground and knock out cold.

Surge: Gggggggaaaahhhhh... mommy? Is that you?

Thompson: Don't worry about him. I got this under controlled.

Thompson then drag the unconscious Surge with him and enter the BR Team Base.

Uela: Oooooooookkkkkkaaayyy...

Uela goes down into BR Team Base and out of it to go outside.

Uela: Huh... No wonder this place is a good place to set two team bases. It pretty isolated.

Edges then appear.

Edges: Tsk, what did you think?

Uela: Oh, i just wondering...

Sally & Lewis then also appear.

Sally: So your ours new teammate, right?

Uela: Yeah.

Lewis: What your name?

Uela: Uela.

Edges: Huh... Uela... a pretty interest name for you.

Uela: Uuuuuuhhhhh... ttthank?

Sally: Oh yeah, here your weapon.

Sally give Uela a assault rifle.

Uela: Huh, i'm getting an assault rifle.

Lewis: Yeah, they maybe boring, but they practical.

Uela: Yeah, can't argument with that.

Lewis: Yeah, pretty much.

Uela: I got to say uuuuhhhhhh...

Edges: If your probably wondering what ours name are...

Edges point at Sally.

Edges: That Sally.

Sally: Hello.

Then Edges point at Lewis.

Edges: That Lewis.

Lewis: Hey.

Edges: and i'm Edges.

Uela: Oh... Hey Lewis.

Lewis: Huh?

Uela: I got to say... your pretty cute.

Lewis: W-what?

Lewis turn his face around, blushing.

Edges: Oh, come on, Lewis. Talking to a faunus girl is not that hard.

Uela: Hey, Edges.

Edges: Yeah?

Uela: You looked pretty cool and also cool name as well.

Edges: Thank.

Edges then look at Lewis.

Edges: See? It wasn't that hard.

Lewis: Yeah, i know. But when some faunus girl call me cute, i get really, really nervously nervous.

Sally: Nervously nervous?

Lewis: Yeah, i know. It sound ribiculous.

Sally: Anyway... what about me?

Uela: Oh uhhhh... you are fine, i guess?

Sally: Are you being really honest here?

Uela: Yeah, pretty much.

Sally:...

Uela:...

Edges:...

Lewis:...

Sally: I'm pretty cool with it.

Uela: Are you sure?

Sally: Yeah.

Uela turn around.

Uela: *in throught* Should i tell them that i'm not really from this world? ... Nah. They would not believe me that i come from a other dimesion. They gonna think i'm making jokes or i'm really crazy. So i guess i have to keep it for a sercet for awhile.

Edges notice something is wrong.

Edges: Is something the matter?

Uela: Hm? Oh, nothing really, i was just thinking of something.

Edges: Like taking the flag from WB Team?

Uela: What?

Edges: Taking the flag from WB Team... it one of the many options of fighting each other. I let you do the honor of capturing the flag.

Uela: Uuhhh... thank? But... where is WB Team Base?

Edges: It in that direction.

Edges point to the direction of WB Team Base.

Uela: Thank. And i think i can take it alone...

Uela run to WB Team.

Uela: If i'm lucky that is.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Sally: Shouldn't we help her?

Edges: Well, new members are often want to prove themselves that they can do it alone.

Lewis: So... we gonna let her do it?

Edges: As she said, Lewis. If she lucky that is.

At Uela's location. While she is running toward WB Team Base location.

Uela: Damn it. I should have throught this of how i'm gonna get in. Well, if i'm lucky enough... then i might make it though.

Meanwhile... at WB Team Base. Jake and Gus are standing outside, guarding the entrance inside the base.

Gus:...

Jake:...

Gus:...

Jake:...

Gus: Hey, Jake.

Jake: What?

Gus: Mira is really hot.

Jake just stand there and stare at Gus silently.

Gus: Not the literary kind of hot, but more figurative kind of hot.

Jake: Oooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy.

Gus: But seriously, she really hot.

Jake: Good for you.

Gus:...

Jake:...

Gus: Do you have still problems with Sheila?

Jake: OH, DON'T EVEN GET STARTED ON THAT DEATH STALKER WHO HAVE A LASER CANNON, WITH A GATLING GUN ON THE OF IT(that look like the tip of Deathpion, include a gatling gun), THAT REPLACE HER STRINGER!

Gus: Okay! GREE! You don't need to yell at me.

Jake: Yell at you!? GUS! I BEEN BLOW UP MORE TIMES BY SHEILA THAN GOT DAMAGE BY THE GODDAMN BR TEAM!

Jake and Gus don't notice Uela sneaking around them.

Uela: *in throught* Are these guys idiot or something? It maybe yelling from that Atlesian Knight-200 F.A.H.R. who is yelling at that guy is covering me from being discover... yeah, that is.

Uela enter the WB Team Base without anyone noticing her.

Jake: I MEAN! THEY DON'T USE OVERKILL WEAPONS AGAINST ME! Well, not often really... BUT THAT BESIDE THE POINT!

Gus: Well, you did stab her though the skull. And man, i didn't think she survive with a damage brain... much less than able to keep her sanity and not becoming retarded.

Jake: OH! DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT AGAINST ME! IT WASN"T MY FAULT!

Gus: Well... actually, it tecnnially is your fault.

Jake just stand there silently and then few spark came from him.

Jake: G...g-g...g...g...g..g-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile, inside the WB Team Base. Jake's scream can be heard loudly. Uela is still sneaking around, making sure she doesn't make a sound while she heard Jake's scream.

Uela: *in throught* For a robot, he scream pretty loudly.

Uela then enter a room where the flag is.

Uela: *in throught* Well, my lucky- wait, what that?

Uela then notice Creeper on the floor, who does not notice Uela, in the other room, covering his ear(?) or something?

Creeper: Oh good lord, when he will shut up. I should have left this base through the back door and ram my ****ing head against a rock over and over.

Uela: *in throught* I better make sure he does not notice me. But he did mention a back door... i can escape through there.

Uela tip-toe silently to the flag and quietly remove it. She then silently tip-toe out of the room with on her back. She then sneak a little bit more though the WB Team Base before she find the back door. She open it silently and close it silently as well, and sneak around the base.

Uela: *in throught* I think i can go around the base without anyone notice me and i can run back BR Team Base. *Whew* I didn't think this was a challenge.

Uela made sure she was far away from and when she was far away, she ran.

Meanwhile, back at room where Creeper is.

Creeper: Thank god, that stop... Why do i get the feeling that something is gon-

Creeper then see that flag is no longer at it place.

Creeper:... Shit...

Meanwhile, at the front of the WB Team Base. Jake finally stop screaming.

Jake: Okay, i can stop screaming now...

Gus: Good... everyone can hear you screaming.

Jake: Hey, i have problems you know.

Creeper come outside.

Creeper: Guys... i got some bad news... the flag is missing.

Jake: Yes, Creeper. The flag is-

Jake then realized what Creeper meant.

Jake: Wait... WHAT!?

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 5

_  
On top of the WB Team Base are Jake, Creeper, and Gus. Who searching of who stole the flag.

Jake: So your telling me that somebody have somehow stole the flag, right?

Creeper: Yeah.

Jake: And why you didn't hear of the footsteps of whoever stole the flag?

Creeper: Because you were screaming loud as hell... I could hardy heard anything but your screaming.

Jake: Okay, okay. It was my fault that someone stole the flag all because of my screaming.

Gus: Maybe i shouldn't have brought up that deathstalker we own, Sheila.

Jake: Oh, don't you ****ing dare!

Gus: Okay! Gee!

Creeper:...

Jake:...

Gus:...

Creeper: You guys know i'm blind, right? Because i don't have any eyes? That technially mean i'm pretty much useless for searching who stole the flag from our base, right?

Jake turn to stare at Creeper.

Jake: Are you good at anything?

Creeper: Well... i'm good at staying underground for long period of time and able heard what peoples are saying.

Jake: oh, okay... wait, what?

Gus then spotted something in the distance.

Gus: Hey, what that in that distance?

Jake turn where the Gus is just seeing and lift up his sniper rifle and look through the telescope on the sniper rifle, he was able make out what it is.

Jake: Hmm... she a faunus, the wolf kind, and her hair is color wood brown and on her back-... oh, son of a... that mother****ing bitch is the one who stole our flag!

Creeper: Then shoot her!

Jake: I'm trying to get a good aim at her, but she is zig-zagging! Why some random peoples zig-zag when a sniper is trying to take a good aim at them!

Meanwhile, at Uela's location. She is zig-zagging to throw off the sniper's aim.

Uela: Tsk, this is easy. Worry about sniper shooting at you? Just zig-zag. It throw they aim off greatly.

Back at the top of the WB Team Base.

Jake: DAMN IT! STOP ZIG-ZAGGING SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!

Gus: Uuuhhh, Jake? If she was smart... she probably still zig-zag.

Jake: gee... Thank Gus (sacrism)

Creeper: You what? **** it, i'm going to chase her on foot. AND I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE EVEN IF I CAN TRIED!

Jake: Hey, Creeper got a good point... Wait for me, Creeper!

Gus: I'm going with you guys!

Back at Uela's location. Uela turn around to see Creeper, Gus, and Jake chasing her.

Uela: Shit! They goona now chase me! This is not good at all!

_  
Meanwhile, at BR Team Base. Sally and Lewis are standing outside where the gauge is. Sally is looking through her binoculars when she notice something.

Sally: Wait, i think see Uela.

Lewis: Does she got the flag? *while in throught* Please tell me she is alright.

Sally: Yupe, she got the flag.

Lewis:... Woah, i mean, woah. That surprising. *while in throught* YES! SHE GOT THE FLAG!

Sally: But she also being chase by a creep, a Altesian Knight-200 F.A.H.R, and a black guy...

Lewis:... *while in throught* Shit.

Sally: Something the matter, Lewis?

Lewis:... Sally...

Sally: Yeah?

Lewis: Get the A-10 _Liger_ really.

Sally: Okay! We gonna save our newest teammate!

_  
End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 6

Uela is running from the trio of WB Team, Creeper, Jake, and Gus.

Uela: *huft* *huft* *huft* *in throught* Damn it! They still after me!

Jake: GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!

Creeper: You know bitch is also a term for a female canine!

Jake: NOT THE TIME, CREEPER!

Gus: *huft* I didn't think *huft* she be this *huft* fast. *huft*

Uela: *in throught* Shit... i need cover very fast, i hope my teammate can save from these three.

Uela then notice a rock and decide to take cover from beheld it.

Uela: *huft* *in throught* I know this rock will not do much, but it will help me to hold out a little bit more longer.

Jake: Okay... come out beheld from that rock little girl so I CAN KILL YOU!

Creeper: Your know... you seriously need some anger management for your anger problems.

Jake: WELL, IT WAS SHEILA'S FAULT THAT I HAVE SOME KIND OF ANGER PROBLEM!

Gus: Well, you the one who stab Sheila's brain, so technially your fault.

Jake: G-g...g-g...g-ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr, i hate you right now for reminding me.

Gus: Yeah, i figure...

Jake: But aren't your the one who worry to not have a girlfriend?

Gus: Oh. My. Oum! I'm still trying to get a date!

Creeper: *in throught* Oh boy... here we go again.

at Uela location, who is taking cover beheld a rock.

Uela: *in throught* Monty Oum... WB Team have some of the most angriest peoples i seen so far.

back at the idiotic WB Team trio's location.

Creeper: *in throught* and for the past 2 min... they still having a feud... joy.

Creeper then heard something in the distance.

Creeper: HEY! Guys! Stop having your feud! I'm hearing something!

Jake then turn around to look at Creeper.

Jake: Okay, what are-

Jake and Gus then hear an engine sound.

Jake: Wait... that sound... is sound famili-

Then Creeper, Gus, and Jake then see the A-10 _Liger_ being driven by Lewis and the turret being manned by Sally.

Jake, Creeper,and Gus: Oh ****!

Sally: Hey, Assholes! Stay way from ours new teammate, your _PERVERTS_!

Creeper: Hey! We not-

Sally then aim the G2-H Mongoose at the trio.

Creeper: Oh crap! RUN FOR COVER!

Creeper, Jake, Gus ran for cover beheld some tall rocks.

Lewis: HAHAHA! Now who the hunted and the hunter!?

Jake: OH! Shut up!

Sally: MHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Gus: Oh man.

Gus decided to send in a distress call

Gus: WB Team Base! Come in! We being under attack by a A-10 _Liger_ being manned by 2 peoples! I repeat! We being under attack by a A-10 _Liger_ being manned by 2 peoples!

_  
Meanwhile, at the WB Team Base. Gus's distress call is heard by Mira.

Mira: Oh shit.

Mira decide to go to Aya, who is at gauge where Sheila lives, to bring news of Gus's distress call so she can help them. Aya is working on installing 4 rocket launcher on Sheila's claws, 2 for each claws.

Aya: *humming while also singing* And... there we go!

Sheila stare at Aya.

Aya: The 4 rocket launcher i install in each claws, which is 2 for 1 claw. Now you can cause heavy damage without using your, i like to call, tail-laser weapon. I also install a aura-based core,

Sheila growl in agreement.

Mira then come in.

Mira: Aya! We got a problem!

Aya: What is it?

Mira: Well... some female wolf faunus come in the base because Jake's scream have cover her and she stole the flag. Creeper, Jake, Gus chase her. But they are right now being under heavy fire by BR Team A-10 _Liger_.

Aya: Oh... well then... Sheila?

Sheila growl in curiosity.

Aya: Our 3 teammates are being under attack by BR Team A-10 _Liger_. So... go out there and save them!

Sheila screech in agreement and with that, gone out of the gauge, heading toward the WB trio's location.

Mira:...

Aya:...

Mira then realized something.

Mira: Aya... there 3, right?

Aya: Yeah... why?

Mira: You do realized that Jake is most likey going to be there, right?

Aya: Oh ye-

Aya then process whole thing only to realize that Sheila blast Jake every times when she get the chance.

Mira:...

Aya:...

Then Aya ran after Sheila.

Aya:... ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitShit!

Back to the WB trio being under heavy fire from BR Team's A-10 _Liger_.

Creeper: WHERE BACK UP?!

Gus: THEY SENDING ONE, DAMN IT!

Jake: WELL, I HOPED THEY COME FAST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DEAD HERE!

At the BR Team's A-10 _Liger_ , Sally is having a time of her life by shooting at the WB trio while laughing maniacally.

Sally: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Fear the Reaper! Fear the God! Fear the Devil! Fear the Cthulhu! Fear the Godzilla! Fear the Teddy! Fear ME! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Lewis: *in throught* Oh boy. She clearly having wayyyyy too much fun... but at least we got the flag~!

Lewis then got the strange feeling that something, and something big, is coming in this direction.

Lewis: Why do i feel like there a bi-

As his turn head around, Lewis then saw Sheila coming in they direction.

Lewis: OH CR-

Before Lewis could even finish his sentence, Sheila then fire 2 rocket on one of her claw, which are heading toward the A-10 _Liger_.

Lewis: OH COME ON!

Then the 2 rocket hit the A-10 _Liger_ , causing an explosion, causing the A-10 _Liger_ to send in the air.

Sally and Lewis: SSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!

But the A-10 _Liger_ landing without a snatch.

Lewis: Thank god for aura-based defense system.

Sally: Yeah... Okay! Who dare interrupt my fun-

Sally then Sheila coming at them 40 MPH and then she rotate her gatling gun at A-10 _Liger_.

Sally: Uh oh. Uhhhh... Lewis?

Lewis: Already on it.

Lewis then hit and put the pedal of A-10 _Liger_ to the metal and race off as the Sheila's gatling gun attempt to hit them. Lewis put the A-10 _Liger_ beheld the rock that Uela was taking cover. Lewis then saw Uela.

Lewis: Hey Uela?

Uela: Hmm?

Lewis: Need a lift?

Uela: Sure.

Uela hop on the extra seat by Lewis as Sheila shooting the rock beheld them with her gatling gun and rocket launcher.

Lewis: We gonna wait for right time to run.

Back at the WB trio. Creeper, Jake, and Gus are wondering who their saviour is.

Gus: Why don't you do it?

Creeper: Because i'm a creep, and do you think anyone would talk to a creep?

Gus: Uuuuhhhh... no?

Creeper: That right.

Jake: *sign* Let me do it. Hey-

Jake then stand up only for him looking at Sheila as well as Sheilia looking at Jake. Sheila then prepare her laser weapon on her tail.

Jake: Oh F-

Sheila then fire her laser weapon (in Death Star style) at Jake, causing his body to blown up, causing his head to be send in the air.

Jake: **************

Jake then hit a couple of rocks.

Jake: *hit the first rock* OW! ****! *hit the second rock* OW! Double ****! *hit the third rock* Ow! Triple ****! *hit the fourth rock* OW! 4 Time ****! *hit the fifth rock* OW! 5 Time ****! *hit the sixth rock* OW! 6 Time ****!

Before he finally landed on the ground.

Jake: *hit the ground* OW! 7 Times ****!

Lewis notice it the perfect time to run.

Lewis: Welp, that blue robot made a good target for that deathstalker!

Lewis then hit pedal to the metal, and Lewis, Sally, and Uela run in the A-10 _Liger_. Aya then appear.

Aya: Sheila! Whatever you do! Don't blast Jake with your laser weapon!

Gus: Too late, Aya. Sheila already shoot Jake with her laser weapon. Now... he reduced to a head.

Jake: Oh, Ha ha ha. Very funny. AYA! Next time... DON'T LET SHEILA BLAST ME AGAIN! Plus... SHE LET THE BR TRIO WHO GOT THE FLAG ESCAPE!

Aya: Sorry!

Creeper: Monty Oum... Jake, you seriously need to calm down.

Jake: Oh, shut up.

_  
End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 7

_  
At BR Team Base, as Thompson check the A-10 _Liger_ for any damages, like majors or minors damages, Surge and Lewis looked on.

Lewis:...

Surge:...

Lewis:...

Surge turn around to look at Lewis.

Surge: Sssooooo?

Lewis: Hm?

Lewis turn around to look at Surge.

Surge: So your telling me... that the new kid and our new teammate, Uela, stole the flag from WB Team Base because a blue robot was screaming really loudly and she was able to avoid a creeper, and she was chased by a robot, a creeper, and a black guy, she take beheld a rock... right?

Lewis: Yeah...

Surge: Then you and Sally came to her aid by riding in the A-10 _Liger_ , Sally start shooting them with the G2-H Mongoose, then a deathstalker with a laser weapon with a gatling gun below for a tail suddenly appear, blast your guys with 2 rocket launcher in it's claws that cause you guys to be send in air for a few second then your land right back on the ground, you take cover by going to the rock that Uela is taking cover, then your pick her up, and the deathstalker shoot the blue robot allowing to you guys escaped... is that right?

Lewis: Yeah, pretty much. Why did you asked?

Surge: 1st, it explain the yelling.

Lewis: Pretty much.

Surge: 2nd... every words is just as bizarre as it sounds.

Lewis: Yeah, it is, but it is truth.

Surge:...

Lewis:..

Then Thompson walk to both Lewis and Surge, Lewis notice it.

Lewis: So what the damage to the A-10 _Liger_?

Thompson: Nothing major to it. Just a couple of dented to it, which are minor damage i pretty can repair.

Surge: So how long it will take?

Thompson: 5 to 9 min... it will short time and the A-10 _Liger_ will in working order in no time.

Lewis: That good to hear.

Surge notice something.

Surge: Hey, where the new kid?

Lewis: Uela? oh. She just hanging out with both Sally and Edges.

Meanwhile... inside the BR Team Base. Uela is hanging out and talking with Sally and Edges while they are sitting on some chairs.

Uela: Pfft. That actually happen?

Edges: Yeah, he got somehow stuck... in the washing machine and it blew him up into space.

Uela: Hehehe...

Sally: HAHAHAH! Okay! Now that funny as hell! I mean... WHO WOULD BLEW UP A WASHING MACHINE TO GO INTO SPACE! THAT FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Uela: Your seem to be enjoying it, Sally.

Edges: Yeah, she often laugh her ass off at the weird story that actually happen that i tell.

Sally: Yeah, yeah. Heheh, I just can't help but laugh. Hehehe.

Edges: Hey, Sally.

Sally: Eh?

Edges: Didn't you once told me that contracted a unknown virus that you became a waffle-obsessive, tutu-wearing womanchild for uhhhhh... how long was it? 7 years?

Sally: Yeah, pretty much.

Uela: So how did you-?

Sally: I accidently ate a some of kind chemical-induced waffle. That how i was able to regain my sanity.

Edges: uh-huh.

Uela: What kind of virus that make your stupid for 7 years?

Sally: A zombine virus.

Edges and Uela stare at Sally, silently.

Edges:...

Uela:...

Sally:...

Uela: Your got to be joking? kidding? Right? Or at least making it up?

Sally: Nope. Not kidding or making it up. In fact... i'm not even joking, kidding, or even making it up. It actually did happen to me.

Edges: Sooo a zombine virus, somehow, didn't turn you into a zombine, but instead... it turned you into a waffle crazed-loved/obsessive, tutu-wearing womanchild... for 7 years... right?

Sally: Yup.

Edges: Huh? Look like i'm not the only ones with some weirds backstories, aren't i?

Sally: Nope.

Uela: *in throught* Hmm... these peoples are nices. BR team are really nice... but WB Team on the other hand...

*Cut to Jake yelling*

Jake: GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!

*Cut to Uela in throught*

Uela: *in throught* Yeaaahhhh... *sign* well, they at least they don't know that i came from a other dimesion... *sign* i need to keep it a serect for a while now.

Edges notice that Uela is in throught.

Edges: Are you thinking of something, Uela?

Uela: Hm?

Uela quickly realized what he meant and turn her head to the other direction.

Uela: Oh. Uhhh... yeah, just thinking of something.

Edges: Hmm... good for you.

Uela: Yeah, good for me.

Uela then notice a dark/light/normal green-colored Atlesian Paladin-290 production model with a secondly red-colored is staring at her. Which disturb her pretty quickly.

Uela: Hey, Edges?

Edges: Yeah, Uela?

Uela: Why that greenish-color Altesian Paladin-290 production model is looking at me? It really creepy. In fact... it disturbing me.

Edges: Oh? Henry? He... just do that a few times. Other then that... he really a gentle robot. which remind me... hey, Henry!

Henry: Yeah, Edgy?

Edges: Meet ours new teammate that you already notice, Uela. Say hi, Uela.

Uela: Hello.

Henry: Hi.

Uela: I notice... your staring at me. It creeping me out.

Henry: Oh. Sorry. I do that a few times. I don't know why, but i just do that for some reason, i just don't know why.

Uela: I see... i just notice somthing.

Sally: What is it?

Uela: I notice both Teams are made up of weirdos, which include us.

Edges: Yeah, it for the Grey Purple Experiment. To see soical reaction on each teams.

Uela: So your saying that they pretty much spying on us?

Sally: Pretty much.

Uela: Ah, i see... i just notice it spell out G.P.E.

Edges: Yeah, i just notice that too.

Henry: It sound like... gip

Sally: Gip... heheh... funny.

Uela: yeah.

Sally: Make one wonder what going at WB Team Base.

_  
Meanwhile, at WB Team Base. In the repairs bay, Jake is in a rottening mood, because he got his body blow up by Sheila, again. And Aya is fixing his body.

Jake: *mumble to himself*

Aya: Hey, don't blame me for your 101th time that Sheila blow you up. And fixing it, so be respectful about it.

Jake: Yeah, yeah.

Creeper notice Jake is in a rottening mood and whisper to it to Mira.

Creeper: *whisper to Mira* Hey, Jake is in a rottening mood, right?

And Mira whisper back.

Mira: *whisper to Creeper* Yeah, why?

Creeper: *whisper to Mira* Well... let's just say... as far i know of him, really, i'm his closet friend, that he take issue with Sheila pretty seriously since, you know, he get blow up most of the time by Sheila.

Mira: *whisper to Creeper* Oh, okay.

Aya notice that Creeper and Mira are whispering to each other.

Aya: Are you 2 talking about something?

Creeper: Nope.

Mira: We just gonna go outside on top of the base.

With that, Creeper and Mira left the repair bay.

Aya: *in throught* Huh... i wonder if they talking about Jake with his issue with Sheila? That probably it. Hmm. Anyway, time to contiue to repair Jake.

On top of the base, Creeper and Mira are standing still.

Mira:...

Creeper:...

Mira: So where Gus?

Creeper: Hm? Oh. He just took his I-59LC _Sawer_ , The Enloga, to get the new team member we getting today.

Mira: Wait, you said I-59LC _Sawer_ , right?

Creeper: Yeah?

Mira: The one that only carry 3 people? excluded the pilot/gunner. And the one that can carry only 1 vehcile?

Creeper: Yupe. Why did you asked?

Mira: Well... *sign* i just wished he can teach me to pilot and manned his VTOL, the Enloga.

Creeper: Well, he is trying to get a date.

Mira: Your saying is i'm date material?

Creeper: Well, ehhhhhh... yeah, pretty much.

Mira: Why are you saying this?

Creeper: Because if you date him, then he will teach you how to pilot his VTOL, the Enloga.

Mira: Okay, sound fair enough.

Creeper:...

Mira:...

Jake then appear.

Jake: Finally. I'm back in full repair.

Aya: Yeah, too bad that you have an seriously inferior version of A.B.C. System. Since you were made in Atlas.

Jake turn to stare at Aya.

Jake: What that suppose to mean?

Aya: Well, since you get blow up, of course.

Jake: Oh my god... IT WAS SHEILA'S FAULT THAT I GET BLOW UP!

Aya: Oh, don't you use that excuse on me!

Jake: Goddamn it!

Creeper: Well, i do like Gus's Enloga's 26-barrels rocket launcher.

Aya: Wait, you means tubes, right?

Creeper: Barrels, tubes... they the same different.

Aya: What that suppose to mean?

Creeper: Well, they both shoot something out.

Aya:...

Jake:...

Mira:...

Creeper:...

Aya: You got me into this box.

Creeper: YES! YES! YES! I won! I won! I won! I won~! WOAH!

Mira: Who is this new teammate of ours?

Aya: From i have heard... she one of skilled human ever seen.

Mira: Soooo... This new recuit is going to here?

Aya: Yeah, she was suppose to be here eariler, but she got delay.

Mira: Why?

Aya: Because... she order an vehicle, an LMI-7 _Track Saber_.

Mira: Oh... and Gus's Enloga is carrying our new teammate and her vehicle?

Aya: Yup.

Creeper: Hey!

Jake: What Creeper?

Creeper: There Gus's Enloga.

The other WB Team member watched as Gus's Enloga came into view. On Gus's Enloga.

Gus: Welcome to WB Team Base.

?: Not bad location.

Gus: You could say that again.

Gus landed his Enloga on top of WB team base. The side hatch open, revealing a long black-hair woman (she basically looked Resurgence! Ruby from Atrox-Forensis's Resurgence AU)

?: So this is WB Team Base?

Aya: Yes, and who are you?

The unknown woman smiled and said.

?: Scarlet Broom.

_  
End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 8

The new teammate of WB Team and one of the most skilled humans, Scarlet, is using Jake as a target practice to use her pistol/revolver hybrid railgun, Dread Hunt Model 130 (which basically look like an Smith & Wesson Model 500 using an magazine), And she intentional missed every shoot at him by every 1 inch from him. Gus was impress by this.

Gus: *whistle* I heard from Aya that you were good, but i didn't think were this good.

Scarlet: Tsk, you don't need to be impress, you know.

Gus: But your skills are quite impressive.

Jake: Okay, why are you using me as target practice?

Scarlet: Because your teammate can repair you.

Jake: WHAT?! I'M EXPANDABLE TO YOU!?

Scarlet: Shut up before i really shoot you in the head.

Jake: Okay...

There was silent for several second as Scalet contiue to use Jake as a target practice.

Gus:...

Jake:...

Scarlet:...

Gus: I'm surprised that your quite a cynical person.

Scarlet: I been in the mercenary job for 5 years already.

Gus: Oh... uhhh, how old are you?.

Scarlet: 20 years old.

Gus: Oh, uh-huh, i see.

Creeper then appear.

Jake: Uh, Creeper? A little help?

Creeper: I wished i could, but...

Scarlet glare at Creeper.

Creeper: She giving me the death glare...

Jake: Ah, goddamn it.

Gus: Anyway, i can see why they think that... it questionable if you are human. By judging your legs, of course. I mean, no offense, but they look kinda... how should i put this?

Scarlet: Weird?

Gus: Yes, weird. They look kinda... weird.

Scarlet: Hm, that what they say. Every person i meet says i have weird legs, but that doesn't stop me.

Gus: Oh, ok-

Mira then appear and put Gus by the ear.

Gus: OwowowowowowOW!

Mira: Hey, Gus... i want to ask something later, Okay?

Gus: Okay... it just i don't why you put me by the ear?

Mira: I just throught it will get your attention.

Gus: Okay?

Mira then when back to WB Team Base.

Creeper: *in throught* Hmmm... this gonna get interest. *outside of throught* Hey, Scarlet! What do you think of the male species?

Scarlet: i have no opinion on that subject. Other then, i'm only interest in the female.

Creeper: Oh, okay. *in throught* Sucker... wait... why did she sa-

Creeper realized something.

Creeper: *in throught* DAMN IT! I've been doped!

Creeper then notice a kanata on Scarlet's back pelvis.

Creeper: Is that a kanata you carrying?

Scarlet: Yes. I killed many peoples with it. Maybe you want to heard of one or few them i killed?

Creeper: Of course, but maybe later.

Jake: Why did you say-?

Jake realized it.

Jake: Oh yeah... the flag... BR Team got it. Well then... how are we gonna steal it back from them?

Scarlet then put way her Dread Hunt Model 130 on the back where the kanata is.

Scarlet: I will do it.

Gus: Wait? You gonna go one ma- Ehhh, i mean, uhh, one woman army on them?

Scarlet: Trust me.

Scarlet pull 2 gun (which are similar to the UZI Submachine gun) from the sides of her hips.

Scarlet: I know how to many opponents at once. These 2 guns, An and Bo... they names are maybe simple, but they are effective guns. I normally use these 2 at once, but however...

Scarlet put way Bo.

Scarlet: I will only use An to steal back the flag from BR Team.

With that, Scarlet immediately head to BR Team Base to steal back the flag. With Jake, GUs, and Creeper looking on.

Gus:...

Creeper:...

Jake:...

Creeper: Hey guys?

Gus and Jake: Yeah, Creeper?

Creeper: I got one sentence to say...

Gus and Jake: And what that?

Creeper: She... a badass.

Gus and Jake: Agree.

Creeper: I also trick her into saying she is only interest in female, but then i realized...

Jake: What?

Creeper: I've been doped.

Jake: She possible doesn't care.

Creeper: True, true.

_  
Meanwhile, at BR Team Base. Outside the BR Team Base, Edges suddenly get the chill down his back. Lewis notice something is wrong with Edges.

Lewis: Something wrong, Edges?

Edges: Yeah... i got this chill feeling that i can't describle. Well... i can actually describle it, but it just give me more chills fellings.

Lewis: What is it?

Edges: I get the feeling that someone or something from my past coming here.

Lewis: Are you being paranoid?

Edges: I'm not sure, really... sometimes is just a paranoid feel... and other times is correct at something.

Lewis: Maybe you should head back inside the base and relax for awhile.

Edges: Yeah, good idea. So you would?

Lewis: Guard the outside all by myself? Sure. It aren't that hard.

Edges: Okay...

Edges then gone inside the BR Team Base.

Lewis: I wonder he is just being paranoid... but then again, he say it is sometime a paranoid feeling, and other is not.

Scarlet hide beheld a rock and thinking of a plan to get in BR Team Base.

Scarlet: *in throught* Hmm, a couger faunus? Hmm, well then...

Scarlet then get somethings from both of her pockets, which are a knife and a flashbang bomb.

Scarlet: *in throught* These will do the trick.

Scarlet then jump from beheld the rock and Lewis suddenly saw Scarlet.

Lewis: WHAT THE!?

Before Lewis could do anything, Scarlet then throw the knife at Lewis, which he quickly dodge. Scarlet then pull the pin with her mouth and throw the flashbang at Lewis and closed her eyes and cover her ears.

Lewis: OH CRA-

The Flashbang exploded at front of Lewis, which cause him to be temporary blind and loss of hearing, causing him to be disorienting. Scarlet then dashed and kick Lewis at the side of his face, temporary knocking him out.

Scarlet: Lucky for you. I'm just holding back.

Scarlet then enter BR Team Base. Scarlet scan for each rooms for the flag, but then Sally saw Scarlet.

Sally: What the!? An WB Team enemy!?

Sally attempt to shoot Scarlet with her assault rifle, but Scarlet easily dodge the bullet and she then use An to shoot the assault rifle out of Sally's hand and she dashed to and knock out Sally with a kick. Scarlet then contiue to search for the flag. Sally quickly wake up, but has a huge headache.

Sally: Ow...

Scarlet then check one room where she see the flag being guarded by Uela. Uela then saw Scarlet.

Uela: OH COME ON! CAN I LEAST GET A BREAK FROM YOU WB TEAM GUYS?!

Scarlet is just silent for several second before she walk to Uela without speaking a word.

Uela: OH GOD NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME~!

Then a rocket launcher is heard being shoot and the rocket is heading toward Scarlet, which she easily shoot down by using An. Surge then appear with a cowboy hat that is covering his eyes and is holding a rocket launcher and drop it and pull out his 2 revolvers.

Surge: I don't know who you are, either boy or girl... but i sure as hell aren't gonna let you steal the flag from BR Team.

Surge then shoot all 12 bullet from his 2 revolver. Scarlet then pull out her kanata and easily dashed and slash all 12 bullet with ease. Both Uela and Surge were surprised, even though Surge can't see it, but he can hear it.

Surge: Woah, uhhh... didn't think you could slash all 12 bullet with ease... heheh.

Scarlet then kicked Surge in the face, causing to fell to the ground.

Uela: OH COME ON, SURGE!? THAT WAS YOUR BEST!?

Scarlet then look at Uela.

Scarlet: Not to be racist, but aren't you the pup that took the flag?

Uela: *gulp* Y-y y-yes?

Scarlet then place her finger under Uela's chin pull it close to her face.

Scarlet: I got say... nice shield sunglasses... and you pretty cute as well.

Uela: W-wha what!?

Uela blush in embarrassment, but then the ground suddenly starting shaking and some robotic noise is heard like it running. Henry then appear, charging at Scarlet.

Henry: GAAHHH~!

Henry then punch at Scarlet. Scarlet quickly block it and knock back some feet before Henry's hand transform into a blaster. Thompson then appear.

Thompson: I sugget you better not move.

Scarlet: Tsk, you think i'm stupid?

Thompson: No, of course not by looking at you.

Surge then got up.

Surge: OKAY! I'm gonna kill who ever enter this ba-

Surge then saw Scarlet without his hat covering his eyes.

Surge: sssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Uela: Uh, Surge? Are you okay?

Surge: *in his vision* Sexy Level: OVER 9000! WARNING: CAN'T NOT TAKE OVERLOAD ANYMORE!

Thompson: Surge? Are yo-

Surge: ddduuuuuuuuuuu~!

Surge fall to the ground and exploded.

Thompson: *sign* Look like i'm gonna need to repair him. Henry? You mind to keep an eye on this woman?

Henry: Sure.

Lewis anbd Sally appear.

Lewis: Did one of you guys got that woman?

Thompson: Yes. Henry capture and is keeping an eyes on this woman.

Sally: Good.

Sally and Lewis lay down on wall.

Sally: Uhhhh... i have a headache...

Lewis: Me too...

Edges then appear.

Edges: Woah... what happen to you guys?

Lewis: Some woman come here and kick ours asses.

Edges: Oh, then who the woma-

Edges then saw Scarlet, his eyes widen in terror.

Edges: Oh no... NOT YOU, SCARLET!

Lewis: Wait? You know about her?

_  
End Of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 9

_  
Henry is keeping an eye on Scarlet, very, very closely. Edges, who is shock when he saw something he wished he would never ever see again, Scarlet, is still bother by the fact that... deadly she-beast, that he like to call, is here at this very moment. Uela notice his looks of bother by this woman.

Uela: You know this... Scarlet person?

Edges: Yeah...

Edges shudder in fear.

Edges: Gah... i didn't think that WB Team new teammate is this... terrifying she-beast from the very deep of hell itself.

Uela: You call her a she-beast... you know what she can do?

Edges look at Uela.

Edges: Not to be racist, but puppy wolf-girl... you never ever seen what she "can" do.

Sally and Lewis, who listening, are... disturb for very good reasons.

Sally: *gulp* Sooo... you saying is that we don't know what she capable of?

Edges look at Sally.

Edges: Yeah... *gulp* you guys don't know what she capable of...

Lewis is getting nervous from this talk about Scarlet.

Lewis: When did you? Well... uhhh... you know... uhhh...

Edges look at Lewis, looking confused.

Edges: What? Just spill it out, Lewis.

Lewis: Well... you meet her? When did you first meet her?

Edges: *sigh* I meet her 2 1/2 years ago.

Sally: Wait... as in 2 years, and 6 months ago?

Edges: You know, Sally... you know you don't need to mention it, but yeah, it was that long.

 _2 1/2 years ago_

Edges: *narrating* It was back when i was working as a mercenary for hire to do guarding for special cargos that are housed in ware-houses at an air field base station on an mountain area 10 miles from the nearest city in Vale. I have some fond memories of that place and some great peoples as well, like one person name Cardins Winchester, he was good person. Except... for Pickle Spencer.

Uela then interrupt the Edges' flashback.

Uela: Wait, you say Pickle Spencer, right?

Edges: Yeah?

Uela: Why was he named Pickle?

Edges: Because it's rhythm with prick.

Uela: Oh... nobody likes prick, anyway.

Edges: Yeah.

Back to Edges' flashback.

Edges: *narrating* Nobody, i mean, NOBODY! which is also including me, anyway. Nobody like this guy from day 1. He was such an negative critic.

Pickle: YOUR FANFIC SUCKS BALLS!

Random Guard1: No one care what you say, Pickle.

Random Guard2: Yeah, so go **** off.

Random Guard1: Gee, what an stupid jerk he is.

Random Guard2: Tell me about it *sacrism*.

Edges: *narrating* He is so annoying as well.

Pickle: Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop ignoring me you stupid ape!

An random worker in Edges' flashback whisper to Cardin.

Random Worker1: *whispering* Sheesh, he an such annoying flea that someone need to kill him.

Cardin: *whispering back* I feel the same way.

Edges: *narrating* He is arrogant.

Pickle: I won this game, you stupid idiot! HAHAHA!

Random Player: *in throught* *sigh* i won this game, you fricken arrogant idiot.

Uela decided to interrupt Edges' flashback, again.

Uela: I hate to interrupt this, but i got a question?

Edges: What is it?

Uela: If he was such arrogant, annoying, idiotic critic... then nobody even bother to remember his real name?

Edges: Yeah... even his own parent don't even bother to remember his real name. And when he was killed, nobody even bother to give him a grave and just some guy just throw his body over a cliff. That give your an answer?

Uela: Yeah, pretty much. Back to your story now?

Edges: Yeah, back to my story now.

Back to Edges' flashback, again.

Edges: *narrating* But that all changed when that deadly mercenary woman, Scarlet, attack the air field base station. She manage to slash and destroy all the Atlesian Paladin-290 without even a afford to use her guns or grenades on them. She kill all the armed guards using her 2 guns, An and Bo, to effortlessly kill them all. I never throught i see this she-beast, i've heard of her, but never see her before, but this was first time i've seen her. Her hair... was a long black hair with reds highlights. Her eyes... were silver as the shatter moon of the night when she attacked the air field base station. I never feel this terrified before, but she made happen. She was after one of the special cargo in the ware-house by the ware-house i was guarding. Atlesian knights-200 were sent in to stop her, but they all slash and destroy, and then she burned ware-house. But if there was one good thing i liked about her is that she killed Pickle. How she did it? Well, it gone like this. When Pickle saw Scarlet, he said.

Pickle: Your skills SUCK!

Edges: *narrating* Unfortunately, he pissed off the wrong she-beast.

Scarlet: Oh, too bad asshole. I'm gonna kill in an unique... _way_.

Edges: *narrating* She somehow pull out Pickle's spine and use it to strangle and choke that prick to death. And it. Was. Glorious.

This time, Lewis then interrupt Edges' flashback.

Lewis: Man, it was pretty good to see that asshole died, isn't it?

Edges: Yupe, it is. Anyway, back to my story again.

Back to Edges' flashback once again.

Edges: *narrating* Me and Cardin were only now, the only survivors of the attack of the air field base station by Scarlet. Nobody is left, but us 2. Most of people there were all, but died and killed by Scarlet, who, if i remember correctly, killed the P.M.C. boss who hired her. Me and Cardin were sadden by the death of the people who worked at that air field station base. Except for Pickle, we never like that guy anyway. Anyway, we don't know why Scarlet let us live, but we possible not that imported to her job, anyway.

Now Edges' flashback then ended.

Edges: And that how i feared Scarlet, the Crimson Gun, ever since that day and wished i would never meet her again... but now, she is right here in our faces.

Sally: Monty Oum... no wonder you fear her that much. She scary as hell.

Lewis: She definity earned the nickname, Crimson Gun.

Uela: Yupe. She definity did.

Lewis:...

Uela:...

Edges:...

Sally:... You 3 want a waffle?

All 3 of them: Sure.

Edges: Hey, did i forget to mention that Scarlet is a lesbian?

Sally, Lewis, Uela: SHE A WHAT?

_  
Meanwhile, at the WB Team Base.

Jake:...

Creeper:...

Mira: What is taking her so long?

Gus: Maybe she been capture?

Aya: By what?

Creeper: Well, i've heard that they have a somewhat greenish-colored Altesian Paladin-290 production model.

The other WB Team members stare at Creeper.

Creeper:... What?

Gus: I'm gonna prepare my Enloga.

Mira: I'm coming with you on your Enloga.

Aya: I'm gonna prepare Sheila.

Jake: *sigh* Seriously, Creeper?

Creeper: What? ...Oh, well crap.

_  
End Of Chapter 9

 **Author's Note: I don't usually made notes in my stories, but who cares. I made Pickle becuase of you critics reacting negatively to my fanfic. So in other words and in T.V. Trope terms... it basically a "Take That" to you critics who are reacting negatively to my fanfic.**


	10. Chapter 10

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 10

_  
At WB Team Base, they are planning on rescuing Scarlet and getting the flag from BR Team. But they have some problems through...

Gus: My I-59LC _Sawer_ , Enloga is really.

Mira: Good.

Aya then appear.

Aya: *sigh*

Mira: What wrong?

Aya: Sheila is being stubborn.

Mira: Why? Because of we also need Jake for this?

Aya: Yes.

Mira: We can do it without her.

Creeper and Jake then appear.

Jake: We got the heavy machine guns.

Creeper: Oh yeah. Guys...

All WB: What?

Creeper: I'm gonna stay here since i'm not pretty much useful for this.

Jake: Yeah, can't blame... anyway, what the plan?

Gus: Oh, i made one.

Jake then look at Gus.

Jake: Which is?

Gus: Okay here the plan. 1. Me and my Enloga will distract BR Team's tank. 2. Aya and Jake will distract the team members of BR Team, Possible 3 or 4 of them, with the heavy machine guns. 3. Mira will lauch out of the Enloga with Scarlet's _Track Saber_ and then go to back of the back door of BR Team Base rescue Scarlet and get the flag. Are we good with this?

All WB: Okay.

Creeper: See you later, guys. After you saved Scarlet from BR Team and get the flag from them.

With that, all of WB Team members except for Creeper left on Gus' Enloga and are heading toward BR Team Base.

Meanwhile, at the BR Team Base. Henry is still keeping an eye on Scarlet, near where the flag is. The other BR Team are on the rooftop of the Team Base, minding their own business and Thompson is in the gauge. Unknown to BR Team member, the Enloga drop off Aya and Jake, And the Enloga then head for BR Team Base to attack.

Lewis:... Hey? Does anyone notice it too quiet?

SallY: Yeah, i've notice that, too.

Edges: Do you think there planning an attack here?

Lewis: Possible.

Surge: Oh come on. It can't be that bad.

Uela then notice something coming in this direction.

Uela: Uhhh... Surge? I think you said that too soon...

Sally: What make you say tha-

Lewis notice it as well, and then tip Sally.

Sally: What?

Lewis point at the something, revealing to be Gus' Enloga.

Edges: Ohhhhh crap! RUN!

Gus' Enloga then shoot it's RY-2 Jikers and rockets at the rooftop. Lucky, the rest of BR Team got out of the way and got in the base. With the base shaking as the Enloga attack. Henry notice it, but decide to keep focused on Scarlet. Surge then call Thompson.

Surge: THOMPSON! We got a problem outside! It's mean, big, and can fricken and armed to the teeths! Get out the T-34 right now!

Thompson: Understood.

Thompson quickly got in the T-34 _Elasmotherium_ and open the gauge door, heading out to fight Gus' Enloga. Gus quickly notice the tank coming out.

Gus: Shit.

Gus fire the 6 rocket at the T-34, but they shot down by the auto-mated lazer weapon of the T-34. Thompson quickly aim the MG98-R Deino Rex at the Enloga and shoot at it. lucky, Gus was skilled with his aircraft and quickly dodged the firing of the T-34. Surge and Edges notice them fighting each other.

Surge: YEAH! Thompson! Show them what ours tank is made of!

Edges then see something.

Edges: Uh? Surge... i think you need to duck your head down right now.

Surge: Eh? What make you say tha-

Surge then got his head shot off by Jake and Aya's heavy machine guns firing at them. Edges quickly duck down.

Edges: Shit.

Lewis: Hey Edges! Catch!

Edges then got an assault rifle throw by Lewis and he run over to Edges.

Lewis: Ready, Edges?

Edges: Sure.

Lewis and Edges then jump and shoot at Aya and Jake, which cause to duck. Lewis and Edges fire and ducking at them as Aya and Jake fire and ducking at them as well. Gus then notice it good time.

Gus: MIRA! I believe it's good time right now!

Mira: Okay!

Mira then start up Scarlet's _Track Saber_ and Gus opened the back door of his Enloga, allowing Mira to jump out of the Enloga with Scarlet's _Track Saber_ and head for the back of the BR Team Base while Gus keep Thompson distracted. Scarlet know of what is happening.

Scarlet: I think you should check before you shut down.

Henry: What you me-?

Henry then got kick in the face by Mira and flew and crash into a wall. Scarlet quickly got the flag.

Scarlet: So then... how did you get in here?

Mira: I use your _Track Saber_ to get in the back of the BR Team Base.

Scarlet: Good for you... now let's move!

Scarlet and Mira quickly got out of BR Team Base by going through the back. Scarlet then got on her _Track Saber_ with Mira sitting on the back and both of them head out back to WB Team Base. Gus see them heading back to WB Team Base and contracted Aya and Jake.

Gus: Aya and Jake. Mira rescue Scarlet and both of them got the flag and are heading back to base.

Aya and Jake stop their and both of them retreating with Gus in his Enloga also retreating.

Lewis: Wait? Why are they retreating?

Edges: My guess is... they got what they came for.

Lewis: Oh shit... i better check on Henry then.

End Of Chapter 9

 **NOTE: Writing and Upload RWBY: Grey Purple stories may slow down a bit.**


	11. Chapter 11

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 11

At the BR Team Base. They are recovering from the surprise attack from WB Team.

Uela: *whew* I didn't think that they were this great.

Edges: Yeah... they are always more dysfunctional then us. However, when they get they act together... they posed a threat.

Uela: But...?

Edges: But then they be dysfunctional again.

Uela:... I guess they take the "good with the bad" things.

Edges: Yeah pretty much.

Uela: So... what the other are doing?

Edges: Uuuuuhhhh... let me remember... I think Lewis and Sally are guarding outside of ours team base and Thompson is repairing Surge.

Uela: Okay.

Then we see Thompson, who is repairing Surge's body, with Surge now reduced to a talking head.

Surge: Soo... Doc? When is my body is going to be repair?

Thompson: Somewhere between 2 to 6 hours. Blonde idiot android.

Surge: Okay. Well... have i told you the time-

Thompson then deactived Surge's voice. With nothing, but muffling coming from Surge.

Thompson: There. That will shut you up real good.

Thompson chuckle as he is working on repairing Surge's body while Surge contiue to muffle coming from his mouth. Meanwhile... outside, Sally and Lewis are guarding and checking outside to make sure that no one single enemies from WB Team come into the BR Team Base.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Sally: Anything on your side?

Lewis: Nope. Anything on your side?

Sally: Nope. Same thing here as your side is and are.

Lewis: Well... double checking doesn't hurt.

Sally: True.

Lewis:...

Sally:...

Lewis: Well... this is pretty boring as hell.

Sally: Yeah... nothing much in a canyon. Just so boring.

Lewis: *sigh* Yeah.

Sally and Lewis decide to sit down against the wall.

Sally: *sigh*

Lewis: Yeah...

There was silent for several seconds.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Sally: Sooo... what do you think is going on at WB Team Base?

Lewis: I hace no frickin ****ing idea of what is going on at that base of there's.

_  
Meanwhile... at WB Team Base. Mira is thanking Scarlet for giving her the courage to speak to Gus.

Mira: Thank alot, Scarlet.

Scarlet: You don't need to thank me.

Mira then left to meet with Gus. Then Aya appear.

Aya:...

Scarlet: I see your here... want a question or 2? I am correct?

Aya: Yeah... you purposely let yourself get capture? Right?

Scarlet: Yes. I notice that you WB Team members guys are way more dysfuntional than those BR Team members guys.

Aya: Sooo... you let's yourself get capture just to make us cooperation with each other?

Scarlet: Yes.

Aya: Huh... your way more mysterious than you looked.

Scarlet: Oh, in time... you will get to know me.

Scarlet then left to be inside the WB Team Base, leaving Aya pondering. Meanwhile... at the place where Gus is making sure that his aricraft, the Enloga, is in top shape, with Mira suddenly appear.

Mira: Hey Gus!

Gus: Yeah Mira?

Mira: Get over here so i can ask your something.

Gus: Okay?

Gus then head over to Mira.

Gus: What do you want?

Mira: I wanted to ask if...

Gus: If what?

Mira:... If you can teach how to pilot your aircraft and...

Gus: And?

Mira:... and i could date you if you want me to.

Gus was surprise at that answer.

Gus: Woah, ahhhhh. This is really... just... woah. I'm pretty surprise you asked me about those things.

Mira: Well... it isn't your first time saying that.

Gus: Yeah... i'm just... shocked that you, of all people i didn't think you would date me, would asked me to teach you how to pilot my aircraft and would go on a date with me as well.

Mira: *sigh* your seriously that thick-headed?

Gus: Maybe?

Mira: A maybe? Really? A maybe?

Gus: Yeah... i'm just shocked... that all.

Mira: Yeah, i guess that right.

Gus: But...

Mira: But?

Gus: I accept it.

Mira smiled at Gus.

Meanwhile at a cave near BR Team Base. We hear... growl.

?: *growl*

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 12

_  
Surge, who has his 2 revolver out and his flashlight on, is checking out in an cave near BR Team Base to make sure that no WB Team enemies would not try to think to attack the BR Team Base. So far... no one is in the cave... yet.

Surge: *in throught* Huh. No one in this cave system... I wonder what the other are doing?

At the BR Team Base... the others team member of BR Team are in the base.

Lewis:... Soooo... Who also have a low opinion on Surge? Because i have a low opinion of Surge.

All of them raise their hands, including Uela.

Lewis: So your have a low opinion of Surge? You just been here for a week now, including the firefights with ours guns against those WB Team member guys and one of which that Thompson lost his languages translators, in which he can speak only spanish (which doesn't make scene for me... maybe spanish was a language from a lost kingdom or something? I don't know) and now we can't even understand him now.

Thompson: Maldita sea, por que mis traductores que se han roto? Quiero decir... por que? [Translate: Damn it, why my translator have to be broken? I mean... why?]

Lewis: And you already have a low opinion of Surge already?

Uela: Well, he failed at stopping Scarlet and he got his head shot off.

Lewis: That make a or few good and perfect point now.

Sally: So... where is he?

Edges: Oh, he just checking out a cave... which he said and believe that it's a good and perfect spot for WB Team.

Lewis looked at Edges.

Lewis: Isn't he just being paranoid?

Edges: Well, if there even a fricken 1% chance that WB Team somehow moved an entire pile of equipments in an cave. Then yes, he is being paranoid.

Lewis: Okay.

Lewis then head toward the bedrooms that the others teammates also sleeping at. Back at the cave Surge is checking at. Surge then confirm himself that no one is in the cave system, much to his dissappointment.

Surge: Aww, darn damn it dam. I been paranoid over nothing. This suck.

Surge kick a peddle over an edge and left to go and head back to BR Team Base. While the peddle round down into the cave system and hit a unusual-looking rock. Then a mysterious growl is heard and suddenly, glowing of red appear and it is growling and looking not very happy looking. Surge get in the team base and head to an place by Thompson and Henry, who shut themselves down for the night and are recharging their energies, to recharge his energy for the night, incase if WB Team attack the base, which is not likey to happen, but it's very possible.

Surge: Oh well, time for my recharge for the night.

Surge shut himself down and recharge his energy. Unknown to him and his teammates, he awoken something from the cave. While all the teammates of BR Team are either sleeping or recharging, but unknown to them. something has come. It's first scatch the side wall of the BR Team Base and then attempt cewing the metal door, but fail. Then digging the ground and throwing rock over to the rooftop of the BR Team Base and then leave to the cave where it's came from... leaving behind the mess it's made and the track of it's feets. Then morning come up, Uela wake up first and get up from her bed and get herself milk to drink and after finishing her milk, she decided to head to get some fresh air... only to see the mess that thing from last night (that BR Team didn't known of) have make. There was silent for a couple of second before Uela yelled out loud.

Uela:... ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME!?

Thompson then appear out of BR Team Base.

Thompson: Qie equvio- oh. [Translate: What wro- oh.]

Uela: Thompson?

Thompson: Si? [Translate: Yeah?]

Uela: I do not understand you at all, but... Get the others wake and up.

Thompson: Bueno... CHICOS! [Translate: Okay... GUYS!]

After that. The other are up and saw the mess outside of the base.

Lewis: *whistle* What happen here last night?

Sally: I don't know... but whatever it's is, it was not a nice creature.

Edges:... And big

The others turn to look at Edges.

Sally: What?

Edges: These tracks this creature left behind... they big.

Lewis: What that supp- HOLY ****BUCKET! THEY ****ING HUGE!

Thompson: Que son de mireda idiota. [Translate: They are you ****ing idiot.]

Surge: So then... who want to go with me to find the owner of these tracks?

Lewis: So then guys... want to go with Surge? Since there no better way to do here...

Uela: I guess go.

Edges: Me too.

Sally: Me as well.

Thompson: Oh, diablos no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir con y siendo conducido por un puto idiota [Translate: Oh, hell no. I have better things to do than go with and being lead by a ****ing idiot]

Lewis:... I'm guessing you, Thompson are not going with us... are you?

Thompson shook his head.

Lewis: And i'm guessing you gonna work on the tank. Are you?

Thompson: Sip. [Translate: Yup.]

Lewis: Okay then...

Lewis and the other left the BR Team Base to down of whatever the creature these tracks belong to. The tracks lead to the cave that Surge check the other day.

Surge: I KNEW IT! SOMEHOW I ALWAYS KNEW THAT WB TEAM ARE USING THIS CAVE!

Lewis: Surge... I think they are smart enough to not use this cave, but instead whatever this creature is here living in this cave.

Edges: Okay. Well, alright... raise your hand if you think this creature is a monster from the prehistoric past?

All of them raise their hands.

Lewis: But screwing around... let's go.

The group into the cave. They get out theirs weapons and put on their flashlight on theirs heads and turn them on. They see many shape and sizes of limestone in the cave which is made of.

Uela: Woah... beautiful.

Sally: Yeah.

Edges calls out to the girls.

Edges: Hey! Are you coming or not?!

Uela and Sally: We coming!

The group walk down the cave.

Surge: Darn damn it damn it! It not even here!

Surge accidentally shoot one of his 2 revolvers and the bullet bonce around in the cave.

Lewis: SURGE! WATCH WHERE YOU AIM!

Surge: Oh come on. It not like it gonna piss something off.

Then there was a growling and glowing red eyes suddenly appears behind Surge and looking very pissed off at Surge for his bullet that piss it off.

Sally: I think you said that too soon, Surge.

Surge: Huh?

Next... we are outside the cave only to see Sally, Lewis, Edges, and Uela running out of the cave and are screaming their heads off. Then the prehistoric monster (look like the Diablos from the Monster Hunter franchise) come out of the cave and is charging at them, with Surge caught between it's horns.

Lewis: GODDAMN IT, SURGE! WHY DO YOU CAUSE TROUBLE FOR US!?

Edges: I DON'T THINK IT THE TIME RIGHT NOW!

SallY: GOOD POINT! EDGES!

Uela: THAT MOTHER****ING PREHISTORIC MONSTER IS STILL CHASING US!

Meanwhile... Thompson is minding his own business of working on the T-34 _Elasmotherium_ outside of the base when he heard some loud screaming.

Thompson: Que demonios es que el ruido viene de? [Translate: What the hell is that noise is coming from?]

Thompson turn around only to see Sally, Lewis, Edges, and Uela are being chased by a huge prehistoric monster.

Lewis: THOMPSON! HELP US! Kill THIS PREHISTOIC MOTHER****ER FROM THE ****ING GODDAMN ****ING PREHISTORIC PAST! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Thompson: Bien bien. te ayudo a los chicos, gee. [Okay, okay. I help you guys, gee.]

Thompson get in the hatch, but not close yet and then put out a rocket launcher.

Thompson: Sorpresa, hijo prehistorica de put de mierda. [Translate: Surprise, you prehistoric son of a mother***ing bitch.]

Thompson then fire his rocket launcher at the prehistoric monster and hitting it. He quickly got it's attention on him. And then Thompson when down the hatch and closing it, sitting on chair that control the tank.

Thompson: Ven en mi que usted monstruo del pasado prehistorica! [Translate: Come at me you monster from the prehistoic past.]

The prehistoric monster then charge at the tank.

Thompson: Ya me lo imaginaba... [Tranlate: I thought so...]

Thompson reveal two hidden double-tubes rocket launchers and fire both the rocket launchers and the G2 Mongooses at the prehistoric monster, slowing it down and then firing MG98-R Deino Rex at it, killing it and destroyed Surge body except for his head. Then Thompson get out of the tank to get Surge's still functional head.

Thompson: Hehhe. Usted todavia no sabe que le estoy burlandose sin conocimiento del usuario ya que no me puede entender. Hehehe. [Translate: Hehhe. You still don't know that i am taunting you without you knowing because you can't understand me. Hehehe.]

Surge: I don't know what you saying, but can you built me a new body?

Thompson: Tsk. Cualquiera que sea idiota. [Translate: Tsk. Whatever idiot.]

Lewis then appear with Sally, Edges, and Uela.

Lewis: Thank for the save Thompson. Even through we can't understand you.

Thompson: De nada. [Translate: Your welcome.]

Uela: Let's just hope the next problem is WB Team's problem.

Sally and Edges: Us too, Uela. Us too...

Meanwhile... at the WB Team Base. Jake and Creeper are standing on the roof.

Creeper:...

Jake:...

Creeper: You know what it be stupid enough to come here?

Jake: I don't know. You ask me.

Creeper: A mutanted freak from space?

Jake: Yeah, that would be stupid enough to come here.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 13

_  
Creeper is just minding his own business in the night after BR Team killed the prehistoric monster when he see something what look to be a shooting star falling from the sky... or space for those who don't know, and crashland into the ground of a forest in the canyon that BR Team and WB Team were living in, causing a explosion and it landed not far from Creeper.

Creeper: What the hell?

Creeper went over to the crashland site and see a rocket-shaped object in the middle of the crater of the crashland site and apparently the one that cause th crashland, the crater and the explosion.

Creeper: Woah... that a big rocket-shpe thing.

Creeper went over to the rocket-shape thing.

Creeper: Huh? Is this a missle? Wait... why there a missle if there no one know that we here? So it must be a rocket... wait... but Remnant haven't got rocket into space yet. So other words... it's an alien rocket... wait... AN ALIEN ROCKET!? OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT! This is not good at all.

The alien rocket's hatch suddenly burst opened.

Creeper: AAAHHHH!

What came out of the hatch is what look like nuclear waste.

Creeper: Nuclear... WASTE!? OH COME YOU ALIENS!? IS THAT THE BEST WAY OF HOW TO GED RID OF NUCLEAR WASTE YOU KNOW OF!? *sigh* You know what? I'm not gonna even bother to think and i'm going back to WB Team Base.

Creeper go back to WB Team, but doesn't notice a man with ragged cloths appear.

?: S-someone h-help m-me.

He accidently tip himself and fall into the nuclear waste and it started to glow. Creeper is just got out of the crater and is going to walking back to WB Team Base until he notice a glow behind him and wonder if something has reacting to the nuclear waste.

Creeper: *sigh* That it.

Creeper turned around to the crashsite.

Creeper: I'm gonna-

Creeper then notice the man in the nuclear waste and then he start mutanting.

?: GGRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

He mutanted into a giant 12-foot, reptilian-looking humanoid man thing... or in more shorter terms... a mutanted freak.

Creeper: Oh crap.

The mutanted freak then look at Creeper and then roared at him.

Creeper: AH!

Creeper quickly run as fast he could from the mutanted freak and run back to WB Team Base with Aya and Jake outside talking when they notice Creeper running toward them and stopping at them an spoke at an fast and frighten tone of words that he can't even describle it to them propriety enough it is so randomly.

Creeper: adads adojifhefheh kohtkhotjhij ftwftdfwfe ohropjorjhirjhir hrghurbgbrbg bgergburb greubgbrburbub!

Aya and Jake just look at each other with confused looks having no clue and of what even the hell he is even saying right now.

Jake: Should i..?

Aya: Yes.

Jake then bitch-slap him.

Creeper: OW!

Jake: Calm down Creeper. We don't even know what you even saying.

Creeper: Okay... *breath* THERE A MOTHER****ING MUTANTED FREAK COMING THIS WAY!

Aya:... What that suppose to me-

Aya and Jake then see the mutanted freak coming to the base.

Aya and Jake: Oh crap!

Aya, Jake, and Creeper head into the WB Team Base. Inside the base... Gus and Mira were talking to each other.

Gus: Ooohhh... that why you hide your wings?

Mira: Yeah.

Only for Aya to interupted them.

Aya: Are you guys done talking!? We got a problem now! A mutanted freak problem! So get your weapons ready!

Mira and Gus: Oh uh... okay!

Aya, Jake, Gus, and Mira aim their weapons at the metal door that cover between them and the mutanted freak. Creeper on the other hand... went to get and asked Scarlet out of the bedroom she is sleeping in to help them to fight this thing. Then the mutanted freak break down the metal door and the other opened fire on the mutanted freak, but it's not seem to be working and the bullets are bouncing off of the skin of the mutanted freak.

Jake: Why isn't it working!?

Aya: Maybe because it's hides is too thick for the bullets to penetrate it!

Mira: ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Aya: Yes!

Gus: Oh well this is just ****ing great!

They keep on firing on the mutanted freak until their ran out of bullets.

Mira: Oh come on!

Suddenly... an grenade is throw to the mutanted freak's feet and exploded. Scarlet, who is holding a grenade in her right hand, suddenly appear behind them and walking to them.

Aya: That was impressive.

Scarlet: Yes... now then, let me handle this.

Scarlet suddenly dash so fast that the mutanted freak didn't have time to react and she kick it in the chin and jump and put the grenade in it's mouth and then dash back and then put out Bo and shoot at it, causing an explosion that killed the mutanted freak. Creeper the appear.

Creeper: Woah. That was impressive.

Scarlet: Yes, but Aya... you fix the door.

Aya: Yeah, i know that.

_  
Meanwhile... at BR Team Base. BR Team are buring the prehistoric monster's carcass.

Sally: Well... at least we need to worry about it anymore.

Lewis: Yeah.

Edges: Yup.

Uela: Oh yeah.

Thompson: Definitivamente. [Translate: Most definitely.]

Uela: Wait... aren't you suppose to be repairing Surge right now?

Thompson: Oh, que voy a hacer eso mas adelante. [Translate: Oh, i'm gonna do that later.]

Uela:... Okay, i don't know what you are saying, but oh well.

Sally: Well, at least that not going a giant super weapon.

Lewis: I hoped not.

Edges: A 50/50 chance.

_  
End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 14

_  
After last night of burning the carcass of the prehistoric monster. Sally, Lewis, and Edges are just minding their own business. Until Lewis see something in the sky above them and he pointed it up there.

Lewis: What the hell is that up there?

Sally and Edges look at the object.

Sally: I'm not sure.

Edges: But it is gonna fly over us in a few seconds.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges take a closer look by using their binoculars at the object, revealing to be some-kind of large fixed-wing aircraft, an large jet aeroplane to be more precise.

Edges: That weird...

Sally: What is it?

Edges: As far as i know... large jet aeroplane of those size are very few and between and are no longer in use by many commercial companies, because they are now replace by airship to now fill the role of the large jet aeroplane, like transporting passger and carrying cargo and are now most often use by private companies because they are faster and don't to be check for repair as often and yet, this one looked like something from a military. Possible like a private military company, perhaps? I'm not sure.

Lewis: Huh... that is pretty weird?

Sally: Agree.

Suddenly... the back door of the large-aeroplane open and something launch out of it and crash into the ground 3 miles from BR Team Base.

Lewis: Holy shit. Did... did something just fall from that jet airplane?

Edges: Yeah. Pretty much.

Sally: Let take the A-10 _Liger_ in the gauges of the base.

Lewis & Edges: Good idea.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges head to the gauges of BR Team Base where Thompson, who translator is still broken for some reason, is working on the T-34 _Elasmotherium_ , which he strangely affectionately to... maybe because the tank has an A.I.? Who knows... Anyway... Sally, Lewis, and Edges head to the A-10 _Liger_ , which Thompson notice.

Thompson: Estan tomando el _Ligre_ A-10? [Translate: Are you guys taking the A-10 Liger?]

Lewis looked at him.

Lewis: We don't of what are you even talking about... but if you wondering... yeah, we taking the A-10 _Liger_ out because we seen an object fall from an large size jet airplane.

Thompson: Un... tamano grande avion a reaccion? No se supone que deben ser dado de baja en aviones comerciales? [Translate: An... large sizes jet airplane? Aren't they supposed to be decommissioned in aircraft commercial?]

Edges: Of course, we don't know what you saying, but if even we have to guess this... large sizes jet airplane are supposed to be decommissioned in aircraft commerical? Yeah, they "are" decommissioned in aircraft commercial, but i know that... that some large sized jet aircraft are sometimes often used by some militaries of Remnant for secretly, scouting, and transporting large amount of troops, but are most often use by private companies for varienties of purposes. But i also know that there very few commerical airports that are even operational.

Sally: That what confused me... how are privately-owned large sized jet aircraft are suppose to land?

Edges: Well then... in simple truths... they don't. They instead land on bodies of waters. And term to describe is quite fitting as "Flying Jetboats".

Lewis: Quite fitting. Anyway, we heading out because it drop something on the ground 3 miles from here.

Thompson: Bueno. [Translate: Okay.]

Lewis: Sooo... see ya.

Thompson: Hasta luego tambien. [Translate: See ya later too.]

Lewis then start the engine of A-10 _Liger_ and head off with Sally by the seat he is sitting (which the driver's seat) and Edges is sitting in the turrent, together they drived to the location of the dropped object. They stopped at the location of the dropped object and they got off of A-10 _Liger_ and stare at it. It look like... somekind of turrent with 2 triple-barrel autocannon on each side and no wheels to self-propel it and has no visible cockpit to speak of... it looked... so unusual.

Lewis: This object is strange.

Sally: I can't help , but feel like we being targeted.

Edges:... I think we are.

The object then sudden hover above the ground and an voice can be heard.

?: MHAHAHA! I'm Fisher and i'm gonna use this super weapon to kill you for killing a creature.

Lewis: Killing!? Are you an idiot!? That prehistoric monster from the prehistoric past was trying to kill us!

Fisher: SILINCE! And now... PREPARE TO DIED!

Edges: OH CRAP! BACK TO THE CAR!

Sally: GOOD IDEA!

Sally, Lewis, and Edges ran to the A-10 _Liger_ and got in. With Lewis starting the engine and hit the pedal to the metal and head off at full speed, but unfortunately, the super weapon quickly follow them, albert with a lot more slower speed. It quickly shoot both of it auto cannon and sewing missle, but lucky, Lewis decide to use a zig-zag maneuvers and pretty much every shot is miss.

Edges: Woah... that guy has a lousy aim.

Sally: You could say that again.

Lewis: Agree.

Fisher shoot every ammo he has until he ran out very fast.

Fisher: FOOL! YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME!

Then he reveal a secret weapon from the center of the weapon and start charging up to full power. Unfortunately, the thing that keep the super weapon hovering overheat and it cause the super weapon to tip over on it front and it is destroy with it pilot by it's own charged weapon in a mushroom cloud of boom. Sally, Lewis, and Edges looked at the mushroom cloud.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Sally: That fail epicly.

Lewis and Edges: Agree.

_  
Meanwhile... at the WB Team Base. The team member are just minding their own business.

Creeper:...

Jake:...

Creeper: So do you think an alien would come here?

Jake: I hoped not.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 15

_  
Creeper is minding his own business in the night on the rooftop of WB Team Base when he heard an explosion and suddenly saw Jake's head flying in the air.

Jake: WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME~!?

Creeper yelled out at Jake.

Creeper: Did Sheila blow you up again?!

Jake: YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~!?

Creeper see Jake's head went back down.

Creeper: Well... look like Sheila is at it again.

Creeper just shake his head.

Creeper: *sigh* I hoped there no more weird things happening around here.

Suddenly... a bunch of mysterious light of varients of colors appear in the sky in the very far distance... coming closer to the base every minute.

Creeper: *groan* I spoke too soon.

Creeper then see it clearly. The shape... appear to be a something between a octahedron and tetrahedron shape. In Creeper mind... there only one he could explain this mysterious shape and it come an alien spacecraft or in even more modern and very even more populer terms... an U.F.O (Or **U** nidentified **F** lying **O** bject).

Creeper: Ah crap. I this ****in day would come.

The U.F.O then silently landed by the WB Team Base.

Creeper: We. Are. So. ****ing. Dead.

Then U.F.O's side suddenly opened and came out a very mysterious 7 feet tall, silver-colored skin alien creature. Then the alien then looked at Creeper.

Creeper: OH SHIT!

Creeper quickly went back in the base. Aya is fixing Jake while Mira and Gus look at each other when Creeper came in.

Creeper: GUYS! WE HAVE A VYYJIJPM YVVFYOL INHGVBYT OJNIH-!

Suddenly, a boxing glove fist came out of no where hitting Creeper in the face.

Creeper: OW!

It is quickly reveal that Aya made a crossbow that shoot boxing glove fist so she can shut Creeper up when he is in his randomly saying things mode.

Creeper: Thank, Aya. Anyway... WE HAVE AN ALIEN PROBLEM!

Aya: What do you mea-?

The Alien is behind Creeper.

Creeper:... He behind me. Isn't he?

Aya: Yes.

Creeper quickly dodged as the Alien attempt to punch him and landed on Aya's shoulder. Just then... Scarlet appear. Creeper quickly notice Scarlet appear.

Creeper: Um! SCARLET! I HELP WE NEED TO KILL THIS ALIEN HERE!

Scarlet then take a look at the Alien and then the Alien spoke in an unknown language.

"Alien": Yygyghiu jihujrtd jojikn bsj nvejbub ifc? [Translate: What you want, bitch?]

Scarlet then take out her kanata.

Scarlet: *pfft* You think your the strongest? Then come at me.

"Alien": Ftftdc nbbb cftgc ninib! [Translate: Oh it on, smug!]

Before the Alien could hit her, Scarlet suddenly vanish and reappear behind him.

Scarlet: Tsk. Your too slow.

Scarlet sudden use her kanata to cut the Alien so fast that in a few second... the Alien is now just bit and pieces.

Scarlet: Hm. Too easy.

The other just mouth drop at Scarlet easily defeating the alien.

_  
Meanwhile... in an cave (no, not the one that appear in chapter 12)... that was glowing symbol on it's floor. And a voice is heard.

?: Now... my reawaking can now begin.

_  
End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 15

_  
A day after the attack of the crazy guy with the super weapon at BR Team and the Alien attack at WB Team, although his spacecraft is still there by WB Team Base though... because WB Team have no idea of what are they gonna do with it. But never mind about that... because today is a special day. If you guess by now... then yes. It is. And one and only holiday of that honor dead spirits. That right. Halloween of the night is here... where the werewolves howling at the full moon and cannot control their bloodlust, the ghosts growing restless and possioning someone of the mortal world and being exorcist by priest and priestness, the vampires awaking and sucking blood of some random person's blood of any gender and vampire hunter hunting the lord of all vampire, the zombines rising from their grave to cause the zombine apocalypse and a cowboy rised up and is choosing by one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, the witches brewing their potions and poisons to kill someone of random of their choices and helping a berserk guy and his friends escaped, The wizards of helping peoples and hold an contest between each teams of red and blue, and the creatures of grimms playing sequence (which is my favorite card game by the way) with the rest of the four horsemen of the apocalypse at the dead of the night of Halloween. At the canyon where BR Team Base and WB Team Base are... both team hold a temporary truce on Halloween because that would be derespectful of the dead because they would possible rise up and kill team for being disrespectful. Anyway, Both BR Team and WB Team are going to tell each other... ghost stories. Which place is going to be telling stories at? Well... at WB Team Base of course. What? Didn't think it was haunted or something? Anyway, Both BR Team and WB Team are going to meet each other at WB Team Base. WB Team are waiting for BR Team to arrive. Most of BR Team: Sally, Lewis, Edges, Surge, Thompson, and Uela are riding in the A-10 _Liger_ to go to WB Team Base and going to meet up with WB Team at WB Team Base. And now... BR Team met up with WB Team.

Aya: About time you show up.

Sally: Well, sorry. There was some stuff we had to take care of.

Creeper: Okay. That make some sense.

Thompson: Seriamente? Algun Sentido? Que tipo de clase que fuiste? [Translate: Seriously? Some sense? What kind of class you went to?]

Jake notice the language Thompson is speaking in is... unusual at best.

Jake: Hey... Surge?

Surge: What?

Jake: What kind of language is he speaking in? Because... i'm not sure what it is. And why is he speaking in that way as well?

Thompson:... Gran equipo... inclusio WB aun no sabe que tipo de lenguaje que estoy hablando en. *sigh* Que sorpresa. [Translate: Great... even WB Team doesn't know what kind of lauguage i'm speaking in. *sigh* What a surprise.]

Edges then told Jake.

Edges: We don't know... but we do know, however, is that his translator is broken. And that is why he is speaking in that kind of language way.

Thompson: Que, gracias a los Bordes, para hablarles de mi traductor que es roto. [Translate: Thank you, Edges, for telling them about my translator being broken.]

Edges: I don't know what you are saying... but thank you, anyway.

Thompson:... Alegria. [Translate:... Joy.]

Uela notice that Scarlet is not here with WB Team.

Uela: Where that mercenary black-longhair woman with a kanata?

Mira: You mean Scarlet?

Uela: Yeah, i sometimes forget her name, but i usual remember it later.

Mira: Right. Well... she is at the place where that guy, Jeff, usual sell at.

Uela: I see...

_  
Meanwhile... at an shop, that look like an Altesian warship, which is owned by Jeff. Scarlet is talking to an guy wearing a black double breasted trench with a hoodie, who for you might have guess, yes, it is Jeff. Anyway... Jeff is showing her some stuff she might be interest in, but so far... nothing caught her attention.

Jeff: What about... this one?

Scarlet: No... and your the one who sell those aura penetration bullets? Are you?

Jeff: Hm. Your a such pricky chooser. And yes, i do sell those bullets to BR Team and WB Team. By the way... what and why are you not at WB Team Base?

Scarlet: Both WB Team and BR Team called a temporary truce today because today is Halloween, the day when the dead rised from their grave and walked the earth.

Jeff: And...?

Scarlet: And they invited BR Team at the WB Team Base to tell ghost stories.

Jeff: So you not interest to tell ghost stories?

Scarlet: Yes.

Scarlet then notice a picture by the thing that people work at shop put money for safe-keeping and in it is a red-hair with black highlight, 5-years old girl being the main focus in the picture.

Scarlet: Who that girl in the picture?

Jeff: Hm? Oh, her? That my daugther, Rosa.

Scarlet looked and back at the picture and Jeff because she looked nothing like Jeff. They look like not even related.

Scarlet: Rrrrriiiigggghhhhhttttt.

Scarlet then notice an interesting and unusual looking book at the back of the shop.

Scarlet: What is that book?

Jeff: You mean this book right here?

Jeff then go to back of the shop to pick up the back and head back to the front of the shop to show it to Scarlet who was curious of this interesting and unusual looking book.

Jeff: Well, this book is called the _Book of the Power of Delin, The Great Ancient Wizard of the Ancient Past_.

Scarlet: Really? That what the book is called?

Jeff: Yeah... from i've heard from... this book is once by some powerful and old wizard called Delin couple of hundreds of years ago. I'm not sure he actually exist, but source say he actually did exist.

Scarlet: So what happen to him?

Jeff: Well... source says he was sealed in an unknown cave system and no one known where it is because if they knew... then somebody would unseal the seal.

Scarlet: I see...

Jeff: So your gonna buy the book?

Scarlet:... Yes, please.

Scarlet then brought the book.

_  
Meanwhile... back at WB Team Base.

Gus: Well... she said she going to be gone for a while. So let head right in us, WB Team's base to tell ghost stories to each other.

Edges: Yeah. Good idea...

Edges then shuttered.

Edges: She one scary woman.

Creeper: You know what she can do?

Sally: Yeah... he know what she can do.

Creeper: Then i don't want to know then.

Both BR Team and WB team head inside of WB Team Base. They go to the center of base to tell ghost stories.

Creeper: Okay, everything prepare. So who goes first?

Surge: I got a good one.

Everyone turned their attention.

Surge: So... this guy was sleeping, but then... he heard his stomach growling and he head to the kitchen and he open cabient, but he saw with horror that... there is no peanut butter to put on his bread.

Everyone then give him a look that basically that said "seriously?"

Surge:... What?

Thompson: Que idiota. Sobreteniones, que era una historia tostadas, no es una historia de fantasmas. Que idiota. [You ****ing idiot. Surge, that was a toast story, not a ghost story. You ****ing idiot.]

Lewis: Surge... that story of your suck.

Surge: Aawwwww.

Edges: I got good one.

Everyone then turned their attention to Edges.

Edges: Long ago... before airship were invented, before airplane were invented, before cars were invented, heck, before even steam-powered train were invented. There was... the age of sail-powered ships. This one was no exception... she was named the _White Hawk_ , but she not main focus of this story. No. Instead... it is her captain that was main focus of this story. His name was Hal K. Jewool and he was middle, about 50ish years old at the time of this story. Like some captain of his day, he know the sea very well. But one day... his ship was attack by pirate. His ship was able to fend off the pirate, but Hal did not make it as his head was blow off by a cannonball and sunk to bottem of the ocean. As story goes... his ship was sunk a 6 months after her first captain, Hal, it's death. But a year after Hal's death... an ghost ship suddenly appear on the place where the _White Hawk_ sunk and is steer... by the headless spector of Hal K. Jewool.

Sally: An headless spector!?

Edges: Yes. And story goes that the _White Hawk_ still haunt the sea. Searching far and wide for her first captain's head. The End.

Aya: That was cliche... but a good story.

Edges: Thank you.

As both members of BR Team and WB Team tell each other ghost stories. Suddenly... a glowing symbol appear in the middle of the room.

Sally: What the!?

Lewis: The hell!?

Edges: What on earth!?

Surge: AH!

Thompson: Oh buen senor, lo que es!? [Translate: Oh good lord, what is that!?]

Jake: OMFG!

Creeper: MONTY OUM!

Gus: Gah!

Mira: What in the-!?

Aya: What the heck!?

And then a voice is then heard.

?: **NOW THEN MORTAL! PREPARE TO FACE THE END OF YOUR END! AS YOUR FACE THE WRATH OF...!**

Suddenly, the air in the room started to swirl in the center of the room and then there was burst of light, revealing a man wearing a brown cloak amd then he shouted.

?: **DELIN!**

There was slient for several moments.

All: What?

Delin: **... This is the reaction i get? THIS IS THE REACTION I GET!?**

Edges: Okay, Delin. Just what the hell are you?

Delin: **I'M AN ANCIENT AND POWERFUL WIZARD FROM AN ANCIENT PAST! AND I WAS SEAL IN AN CAVE DOWN BELOW FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS! BUT NOW! SEAL THAT KEEP ME FROM ESCAPING THE CAVE IS NOW BROKEN! SO PREPARE YOURSELVES! TO FACE THE POWER OF... DELIN!**

There was silent for several more moments.

Jake:... Wait... you said you were seal down below a cave... right?

Delin: **Yes.**

Creeper: Then... how do you-?

Delin: **Oh. It quite simple. I need use a distraction. Since my TELEPATHY IS POWERFUL AND CAN GO FAR AND WIDE! I attempt to awaking BLIZZO, THE HORNED DRAGON! In an cave 2 days ago, but he was killed by a group called BR Team... who are right here right now.**

Sally: Oh... so he was one awaking that prehistoric monster named Blizzo.

Lewis: That explain it all.

Edges: I wonder if he was the one who called in that crazy guy with the super weapon.

Sally & Lewis: Me too.

Delin: **So i attempt to contact someone, but i accidentally contact a being from an other world coming to this saying it need to get rid of some nuclear waste, or whatever they called. And i said "sure" since i thought it would be a good distraction.**

Creeper just glare at Delin.

Delin: **And so i attempt to contract someone from this world and i did. There was a person who want to killed BR Team for killing a horned monster from the past, which is Blizzo, so i gave him the location of where they are, but unfortunately he was killed by BR Team. Then i sense a strong being and i contracted him and i gave him the location of WB Team, which is right here.**

Creeper's eyes begin to twitch.

Creeper: So... your one who cause all of these weirds things for last few days?

Delin: **Yes?**

Creeper: Well then... all i have to say is that I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU!

Delin: **FOOL!**

Delin then snap his finger and Creeper begun to float in the air.

Creeper: WHAT THE ****ING HELL!?

Delin then point his finger and Creeper flew into a wall, causing him to get stuck in the wall.

Delin: **I don't have time to waste time with an group of mortal fools... AS I HAVE A WORLD TO CONQUER!**

Mira: Oh yeah!?

Gus: Well... not on ours watchs!

Both BR Team and WB Team put out their and attempt to shoot him, but the bullets stop dead in their track. Delin clutch his fist and all the bullets are crush into midget balls.

Delin: **Fools... did you think they will work on me?**

Aya: Uhhh... maybe?

Delin: **Hm. Well then... look i'm gonna kill all of yo-**

Suddenly, a lighting bolt then struck Delin.

Delin: **GRAAAGGGHHHHHH!**

Then... Scarlet appear holding an unknown gun.

Scarlet: Hmm... look like this gun work.

Scarlet then look at Delin.

Scarlet: Who is this person in this base?

Mira: Some guy named Delin.

Gus: Who say he is a powerful wizard from the past.

Scarlet: I see... Aya, take this.

Scarlet then give the lighting gun to Aya.

Scarlet: And you...

Scarlet then point at Edges.

Scarlet: Come here.

Edges: *gulp*

Edges then go to Scarlet.

Scarlet: Take this.

Scarlet then give Edges the _Book of the Delin, The Ancient and Powerful Wizard of the Anicent Past_ (or let just call it the book). Delin's eye widen.

Delin: **THAT SOURCE OF MY POWER! GIVE IT TO ME! OR YOU SHALL BE DEAD BY MY POWER!**

Scarlet: Oh? You want it? Then you have to get through me first...

Delin: **I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!**

Delin then summon fireballs from his hands and shoot them at Scarlet. Scarlet then put out her kanata and cut through the fireballs and use her semblance to dash at Delin and slash him.

Delin: **AAARRGGHHH!**

Scarlet: You!

Scarlet then point at Edges.

Scarlet: Find a way to kill this wizard!

Edges: Uh... okay!

Delin then use a healing spell and contiue to fire fireball at Scarlet as she dodge them while Edges use Delin's spell book, but he soon discover a problem.

Edges: Uuuhhh... guys?

All: What?

Edges: Manul in this book says that person must speak spanish for the spell to work.

Thompson: Asi... follamos. [Translate: Well... we ****ed]

Everyone looked at Thompson.

Thompson: Que? [Translate: What?]

Lewis: Thompson... you now speak spanish... so, try to use the spell.

Thompson: Bueno. [Translate: Okay.]

Edges then give the book to Thompson and Thompson spoke out. Delin realize Thompson is gonna cast a spell on him.

Delin: **NOOOOOOOOOO!**

Thompson: Oh dios poderoso! Dame el poder para maldecir a este ser de gran poder para convertirlo en pie de piedra! [Translate: Oh mighty god! Gove me th power to curse this being of great power to turn him into standing of stone!]

Suddenly... a glow of light appear and hit Delin.

Delin: **NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Dein turn into a stone of standing, a statue. Then the other look at the book and found that the spell will only last 24 hours.

Scarlet: Aya.

Aya: Yeah?

Scarlet: Find a way to overload the U.F.O.

Jake: Wait... why?

Scarlet: Because we abandoning this base.

WB Team knew what that meant, but they have no other choice as the spell book could have burn and unleashed his full power and smashing the status will possible do nothing, but unleash him once more and recovering easily. Jake then pull out Creeper.

Creeper: What happen?

Jake: We abandoning the base because of that wizard.

Gus: I get my aircraft put of here.

Mira: I come along with you.

Both Gus and Mira head to Enloga to get it out of here.

Creeper: Soo... we gonna overload the UFO?

Jake: Yes.

Creeper: We can smash the control panel.

Jake: Good idea.

Jake grab a hammer out of no where.

Scarlet: Okay people. Let move.

Everybody inside the WB Team Base grab their vehicle and everything they has own and abandon and Jake smash the UFO's control panel. Causing it to overload it and Jake got out of there. The WB Team Base is then destroyed by the blast of overloading UFO in an mushroom cloud as both BR Team and WB Team.

All:...

Edges: This is a permant truce now...

Scarlet: Yes.

Aya: And now we gonna live with BR Team in their base now...

Scarlet: Yes.

_  
Meanwhile... on an cliff... a mysterious figure wearing a cloak is watching with an bio-robot looking bird on his shoulder. Then he put his cloak off of himself, revealing to be a robot with an sniper rifle on his back. Then he contacted someone or something...

?: Come in. This is Agent 10: Virginia Tyler with Agent 35: West V. Kennedy. It appear WB Team destroy they base... Yes, i spy on them little bit more until the right time to kill. Yes. Agent 10: Virginia Tyler, over and out.

_  
End of Chapter 16

 **Author's note:** This series will slow down for most of it run because there something call life and there something else. And trust me... i don't want to speak about it.


	17. Chapter 17

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 17

At BR Team Base... it was a day after WB Team is forced to abandoned and destroyed WB Team Base thank to a ****ing wizard named Delin. What? There no kill nothing like overkill. Anyway. They are... quite surprisingly pretty comfortable with living their nemesis, BR Team. All of them don't mind living with BR Team, since they got a enough room for couple of more peoples. Scarlet and Uela are on the rooftop of the BR Team Base.

Scarlet:...

Uela:...

Scarlet:...

Uela: I'm quite surprise that you and your teammates are quite surprisingly comfortable living with us BR Team members.

Scarlet: Adaptability is imported, Uela. I know it and how to use well.

Uela: What about your teammates?

Scarlet: Well... they accept the fact that the WB Team Base is all, but gone. And they will have to live with that fact for the rest of their lives.

Uela: I see...

Scarlet:...

Uela:...

Scarlet:...

Uela:...

Scarlet: What about you and your teammates?

Uela: Well, almost all of them also accept the fact that WB Team is gonna lives with them for a very long time... except for one.

Scarlet: And who is that be?

Uela: Henry. That greenish-color Altesian-290 Paladin production model that you saw when you one man... or rather, one-woman army attack on us and our base.

Scarlet: I see...

Uela:...

Scarlet:...

Uela:... How come both Jake and Surge always have weakest aura out of all of us and often get destroy every so often?

Scarlet: They were likely made in Atlas.

Uela: Okay.

Inside the base... Henry, that greenish-colored Altesian-290 Paladin production model that Uela mention eariler above, is still refusing to accept the fact that he has to live with WB Team for a long time. Much to Sally and Lewis' frustion.

Henry: NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! DOUBLE NO! TRIPLE NO! **** NO!

Sally: Henry. You gonna have to accept the fact that they gonna lives with us.

Lewis: She right you know, Henry.

Henry: NO! I SIMPLY REFUSED! I'M GOING INTO THAT EMPTY CLOSET THEN BEING WITH THESE WB TEAM MEMBERS!

With that... Henry close the closet door and lock it from the inside. Creeper then appear.

Creeper:... Is there something wrong with him?

Sally: Yeah... he is refusing to accept the fact that you guy are going with us for a long time.

Creeper: Well... that troublesome.

Lewis: Yeah... he being stubborn.

Back to Scarlet and Uela on the rooftop of BR Team Base.

Scarlet: Oh well... i'm gonna go back in the base and take a shower.

Uela:... Okay.

Scarlet then go inside the base to take a shower, leaving Uela on rooftop alone. Uela then lay down on the rooftop.

Uela:*sigh*

Uela then saw bird, which to it's shape, look like an condor.

Uela: Nice bird... wait a min.

Uela then notice something unusual about the condor before she heard Edges' shout.

Edges: Hey Uela! Want to play some Sequence!?

Uela: Sure!

Uela then get back up on her legs, thinking about the condor.

Uela: *thinking* It possible nothing.

With that... Uela head back into the base to play Sequence with Edges. But unknown to Uela and the rest of the group, this conder is actually Agent 35: West V. Kennedy (if you haven't already guess already) using his three telescope on his head (with no head that both take the form of something that look like an camera): 1 reflecting telescope, 1 radio telescope, and 1 infrared telescope to take a look and spying on them while relaying Agent 10: Virgina Tyler with information.

Virgina: Good... now... we can start the operation to kill them.

A while later... Sally, Lewis, and Edges are outside the base... just doing guarding it.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Sally:... You two want me to get some drinks?

Lewis & Edges: Sure.

Edges then notice a flash of blinding in the distance.

Edges: What the heck?

Sally then moved only for bullet missed her.

Edges: OH CRAP! IT'S A SNIPER!

Sally & Lewis: SHIT!

Sally, Lewis, and Edges run and retreat into the base for their lives.

Jake: Woah! What happen!?

Henry: What going o-!?

Henry then got shot where his A.B.C System is, effective killing him.

Edges: GO TO SIDES!

Everyone moved to side where sniper can't see them and kill them. Then we see Agent 10: Virgina Tyler moving in and stopping.

Virgina: Hahaha. Just where i want them... trapped in the base.

Back at the base... everyone is still at the side.

Surge: Shit, this aren't good.

Thompson: Maldita. [Translate: Goddamnit.]

Mira: Crap.

Gus: Not good news.

Aya: Damn it.

Uela: ****.

Scarlet then appear and is, unknowly, in the sight of the Agent 10: Virgina Tyler.

Uela: SCARLET! WATCH OUT!

Scarlet quickly notice the Virgina Tyler's bullet coming toward her and she unshealth her kanata and slashed it. The other just stare at her after just slashing that bullet.

Sally: Holy shit.

Lewis: Woah.

Edges: Damn!

Surge: Holy crap.

Thompson: Que fue impresionante. [Translate: That was impressive.]

Uela: Amazing.

Creeper & Jake: Wow.

Gus & Mira: *speechless*

Aya: impressive.

Back to spot where Agent 10: Virgina Tyler is.

Virgina: WHAT!? HOW THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? MY SHOT WOULD HAVE HER MOMENTS AGO! BUT HOW IT WAS SLASH THAT EASILY!?

Back at the BR Team Base.

Scarlet:... What going on here?

Uela: Oh, just a sniper trying to shoot us.

Scarlet: I see...

Scarlet then go out of the base... and then put out An and shoot the condor, that was Agent 35: West V. Kennedy and Agent 35: West V. Kennedy quickly scan of her, only to realized what she was and quickly relay the information to Agent 10: Virgina Tyler before exploded and fall to the ground beside Scarlet.

Scarlet: That condor... it was bionic robot. That explain why the sniper could have easily kill, but preffered to put them in an tight place.

Agent 10: Virgina Tyler got the relay information on Scarlet and is shock of what she was.

Virgina: Oh crap!

Agent 10: Virgina Tyler quickly aim his sniper at Scarlet and shoot at her, only for Scarlet slash the bullet with her kanata and she dash at Virgina. Virgina attempt to take multipe shots at her with his sniper, but Scarlet easily slash all of his bullet while dashing toward him before she finally ended him slashing him multipe times before she shealth kanata and then he fall to pieces.

Virgina: Must. ZzZ. Delete. ZzZ. Data. ZzZ.

And then... he exploded.

All:...

Uela: Is just me? Or everything around Scarlet keep exploding?

All:... No.

_  
Meanwhile... at an unknown location, an computer show something to an unknown man sitting on an chair.

"Mister Balbmas Hadjipac.

Agent 10: Virgina Tyler: Is destroyed in action

Agent 35: West V. Kennedy: Is destroyed in action"

Balbmus: What!? How is this possible!? Hmm... Nevermind! We just send in the group where Agent 35: West V. Kennedy is from for they revenge on him. But of course, i don't care for they revenge as long as they destroyed of whoever killed them as long, we don't want any interfering from them. Send out Blue Unicorn!

"Understand Sir Balbmas.

Engage of activation of Blue Unicorn:

Agent 1: Delaware Washington: Activing...

Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adams: Activing...

Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson: Activing...

Agent 5: Connecticut Monroe: Activing...

Agent 6: Massachusetts Quincy: Activing...

Agent 7: Maryland Jackson: Activing...

Agent 9: Hampshire H. Harrison: Activing...

Agent 11: York Polk: Activing...

Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore: Activing...

Agent 14: Vermont Pierce: Activing...

Agent 15: Kentucky Buchanan: Activing...

Agent 17: Ohio Johnson: Activing...

Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas: Activing...

Agent 21: Illinois A. Arthur: Activing...

Agent 23: Maine Harrison: Activing...

Agent 24: Missouri S. Cleverland: Activing...

Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt: Activing...

Agent 29: Lowa Harding: Activing...

Agent 30: Wisconsin Coolidge: Activing...

Agent 31: Califorina Hoover: Activing...

Agent 32: Minnesota D. Roosevelt: Activiting...

Agent 33: Oregon Truman: Activing...

Agent 34: Kansas Esienhower: Activing...

Agent 35: West V. Kennedy: Destroy in action.

Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson: Activing...

Agent 1-3 will active and leaving in 72 hours, 30 minute, 5 seconds."

Balbmas: Good. Good.

_  
End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 18

_  
Three days after Agent 10: Virgina Tyler and Agent 35: West V. Kennedy duo's attack on the BR Team Base. Sally, Lewis, Edges, Surge, and Thompson bury Henry's A.B.C System because he now dead, gone forever, and is giving a burial.

Sally:... Can't believe he is gone this soon.

Lewis: Me too...

Edges: Me as well.

Surge: I will missed that big green guy.

Thompson: Wow. No lo esperar que esto muerto tan. Bruno... yo sabia que el murio rapido, pero no tan rapido. [Translate: Wow. I didn't expect him that he be dead this soon. Well... i knew that he will died fast, but not this fast.]

Surge then goes closer to Henry's grave.

Surge: Henry. I know it's too late to tell you because we are recycling your bodyparts for other useful purpose and the other not useful parts we are selling to Jeff...

Jeff shouted in the distance.

Jeff: YAY! MONEY! :D

Surge: But... i was the one who broke the toaster...

The others stare at him silently and give him the look that basically said "Seriously, Surge?" look.

Surge: Yeah, that was the best i could...

All the BR Team members then stare silently at Henry's grave.

Sally: Goodbye... Henry...

There was silent for a few moments.

Thompson: Bueno... que bastante mas de todos modos. Voy a volver al taller de la base nuestra. [Translate: Oh well... that pretty much over with anyway. I'm going back to the workshop.]

Thompson then head back to the BR Team Base to his workshop where the body of Agent 10: Virgina Tyler and Agent: 35 West V. Kennedy are at with Aya is searching their bodies.

Sally: Yeah, i'm bored now.

Lewis: Me too.

Edges: Me as well.

Sally: I heard that Creeper and Jake are playing a fighting game. You two want to come with me?

Lewis & Edges: Sure.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges head back into BR Team Base to see Jake and Creeper fighting each other in an fighting game. Leaving only Surge at Henry's grave as look on at his teammates entering into BR Team Base... Surge then his head around at Henry's grave.

Surge: See ya later in whatever place you are now... Henry.

Surge then enter BR Team Base.

_  
Meanwhile... at Thompson's Workshop in BR Team Base. Aya is working on the bodies of Agent 10: Virgina Tyler and Agent 35: West V. Kennedy as Thompson enter his workshop and see Scarlet leaning against the wall.

Aya: Ah, Thompson. You here, come look at this.

Thompson then go to bodies of Agent 10: Virgina Tyler and Agent 35: West V. Kennedy that Aya is searching and working on.

Aya: I found that these guys have labels on the outside of theirs bodies in very small sizes. The bionic robot conder was the easiest of the two because it is shoot down instead of cut to piece unlike the robot there.

Thompson: Asi que? [Translate: So?]

Aya: I found that the bionic robot conder was named Agent 35: West V. Kennedy and what i found is that i think these belong to 2 different teams, but possible from the same... how should i say it... experiment group from a group, i believe? Yeah, it's a experiment group from a group. Anyway... Agent 35: West V. Kennedy is from the team called Blue Unicorn...

Scarlet: So you're saying is...?

Aya: They are a group of super soldiers, Scarlet. They possible coming here in small numbers, like 2 or 3, because we are not that threaten to them... this is not good. But Scarlet. You on other hand... are threat to them even in those numbers.

Scarlet: Okay, we get the point. They are dangerous, but what i'm interest of when they are coming here...

Aya: I'm not sure... but lucky. I found an program that can help us.

Aya then put up the hologram projector device main frame and show it to Thompson and Scarlet.

Aya: I found that this program will signal us of then entering in this canyon we are in.

Then... the program bleep and show the names of which members of Blue Unicorn is coming.

"Agent 1: Delaware Washington, Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam, and Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson are entering the area..."

Aya: Shit... they already sent 3 agents out to kill us!

Thompson: Asi pues, doble follada de la triple jodido de nuestros vidas en los que murieron en el infierno de fuego. [Translate: Well then, double ****ed of the triple ****ed of ours lives when we died in the hell of fire.]

Scarlet: Aya... do you have a plan?

Aya: Unfortunately... i don't... but i need you to still in the base so you have the advantage against them.

Scarlet: Okay.

Meanwhile... Gus and Mira are outside and top of the BR Team Base looking at the clear blue sky above them.

Mira: It beautiful.

Gus: Yeah, it is.

Then... they see three 15-feet long rockets passed over them and head to the distance and watch them crash land in very far distance.

Gus:... Oh shit! That not good!

Mira: Yeah, it not!

Gus and Mira head back into the base.

_  
Meanwhile... at the crashland site of the 3 rockets. Each are as... Han-1, Hen-2, and Hun-3. Then... Han-1's hatch start to blast stream and it's hatch blast open and what climb out of Han-1 is reveal to be a fully medium armored, 5.3 feet tall human who is none other then the leader of the Blue Unicorn, Agent 1: Delaware Washington.

Delaware:... Look like we are here.

Suddenly, Hen-2's hatch start to blast and it's hatch blast open too, and what climb out of Hen-2 is reveal to be a fully medium armored, 5.8 feet tall human, who is Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam.

Pennslyvaina: Agent 1: Delaware Washington, i got a question?

Delaware: What is it, Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam?

Pennslyvania: How come your the leader?

Delaware: Because i'm the oldest of all of you guys, including you two.

Pennslyvaina: Uhhh... but me, you, and Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson are both 200 years old.

Delaware: I'm days older then you 2. That why.

Pennslyvania: Right.

Suddenly, as Agent 1: Delaware Washington and Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam finished their talk, Hun-3's hatch start to blast stream and it's hatch blast open and what climb out of Hun-3 is reveal to be a 5.5 feet tall, demon-looking entity (which look like the famous jersey devil) who is Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson (which you get at this point).

Jersey: I'm ready for battle.

Jersey then get out his weapon, couple of very sharp diamonds-tips claws on each fingers.

Delaware: Yeah, i'm as well.

Pennslyvania: Me too.

Agent 1: Delaware Washington and Agent 2: Pennslyvaina Adam put out theirs weapons, which are also assault rifle guns.

Delaware: Let do this.

Pennslyvaina: Roger, Blue Unicorn leader, Agent 1: Delaware Washington.

Jersey: Roger, Blue Unicorn, Agent 1: Delaware Washington.

Delaware: Alright... let's do this.

Both Agent 1: Delaware Washington, and Agent 2: Pennslyvaina Adam, and Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson head toward BR Team Base, where both BR Team and WB Team are currently living at right now.

_  
Edges suddenly got the chilled feeling again where he and Sally and Lewis are outside of the BR Team Base guarding the front door.

Edges: Oh no... not again.

Sally and Lewis looked at him.

Lewis: What? The chilled feeling again?

Edges: Yupe.

Sally: Something bad gonna happen?

Edges: Possible.

Then... Creeper appear though the front door.

Creeper: Hey guys! Aya got an announcements!

Edges: *sigh* I hoped it better be good.

Lewis & Sally looked at each other.

Sally & Lewis: We hoped so to.

Inside the center of BR Team Base... Sally, Lewis, Edges, Surge, Thompson, Jake, Creeper, Gus, Mira, Uela, and Scarlet are in the center of the base with a hologram projecting device main frame and are waiting for Aya's announcements. Aya then appear.

Creeper: So then Aya... what the announcements?

Aya: The 3 members of Blue Unicorn, Agent 1-3, are here to kill all of us... but they have to kill someone in order to kill all of us...

Jake: Who is it?

Scarlet: I don't know... i will protect he or she...

Aya:... Actually Scarlet... you are the target.

Scarlet:... Make sense, since i killed one of their member.

Surge: So what we gonna do?

Aya: I don't know, but we going to stop i already sent out Sheila...

Jake: Then i protect in the distance with my sniper.

Jake then to go on the rooftop of BR Team Base.

Aya: Okay... let's get ourselves ready for battle for our lives.

All: Okay.

_  
Jake quickly pull out his very own sniper rifle and looked at Sheila as she walked toward Agent 1: Delaware Washington, Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam, and Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson without them knowing she is coming toward both of them.

Jake: Sheila... i know you and me hate each other, but i will protect, even if your blow me up again for the 125th time.

At Agent 1: Delaware Washington, Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam, Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson's location... they are heading toward the BR Team Base without knowing Sheila is heading toward both of them. Then... Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson suddenly stopped walking and moving... Agent 1: Delaware Washington and Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam quickly notice their 3rd teammate stopped walking and moving.

Delaware: Something the matter?

Jersey: Yeah... it quiet... too quiet... way too quiet.

Pennslyvania: Your right... it too quiet.

They waited for a noise... then... they heard something and turned around to see Sheila heading at them at 40 MPH.

Pennslyvania:... Shall we?

Delaware: Of course.

Sheila then shoot her rockets at them and both of them dodge them. Then Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson suddenly jumped and fly in the air and Sheila attempt to shoot him down with her gatling gun without her knowing that Agent 1: Delaware Washington and Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam are running toward her sides. Then... Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam then shoot a flashbang out of his assault rifle and toward Sheila where it's cause her to be temporary cause her blind and loss of hearing, causing to be disorienting... then Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson throw a EMP grenade at her and exploded on her, causing her to be knock unconscious. Jake see everything in his sniper rifle's telescope.

Jake: *thinking* Shit! This aren't good!

Before Jake could react to anything that is already happening right now... he got his head shoot off by Agent 1: Delaware Washington in the distance by his assault rifle gun, which reveal it have a railgun system. Surge quickly got on the rooftop of BR Team Base... only to see Jake's head on entence to the rooftop.

Surge: Got shot off?

Jake: Yupe.

Surge is suddenly got air drive attack by Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson and then Surge is ripped in two and his upper body got thrown aside by Jake's head.

Surge:... That it. We are this universe's whipping boys.

Jake: I can see that.

Before Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson could do anything... he got suddenly grabbed by Mira as she is using her wings to fly up in the air and then attempt throw him to the ground, but Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson quickly reacting and flown up by using his own wings and see Mira pulling out two knifes.

Mira: I be your opponent.

Then Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson shaping his diamonds-tip claws.

Jersey: Okay.

Then Mira and Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson fight each other in the air. Then we see Sally, Lewis, Edges, Thompson, Gus, Aya, and Uela using their guns to fight against the duo of Agent 1: Delaware Washington and Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam with theirs guns for awhile before both Agent 1: Delaware Washington and Pennslyvania Adam manage to shoots the guns of Sally, Lewis, Edges, Thompson, Gus, and Aya's hands. Then Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson crash Mira into the ground and holding her against the ground with his feet. Gus saw this and ran at him, preparing a punch.

Gus: LET HER GO!

But it was all in vain as he sudden got grabbed by Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson and is hold in the air, choking to him death.

Gus: *choking to death*

Mira: GUS!  
Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson then chuckle a little. Then... the hand that is choking gus suddenly got cut from Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson's arm.

Jersey: WHAT THE!?

Suddenly... Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson get decapacitated by none other, then Scarlet Broom. Agent 1: Delaware Washington and Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam then quickly scan her and are shocked of what she is.

Delaware: OH NO! QUICKLY! KILL HER!

Pennslyvania: ROGER!

Agent 1: Delaware Washington and Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam then try to shoot her with their assault rifle, but she cut them all as she dashed toward and get behind. Before they could turned around in time, they got quickly decapacitated by Scarlet.

Scarlet: This is what you get... for attempting to kill my teammates...

_  
Meanwhile... at the unknown location, again... the computer is showing Balbmas Hadjipac of what to Agent 1: Delaware Washing, Agent 2: Pennslyvaina, and Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson.

"Mister Balbmas Hadjipac

...Agent 1-3 are killed in action..."

Balbmas: What!? How did ths happen!?

"They were killed by an mercerary woman with an unknown past of mysterious origin named Scarlet Broom."

Balbmas: I see... send out the Agents 5-11 from Blue Unicorn.

"Understand

...

...

Agent 5-11 will be send out in an small airship by 168 hours, 25 minutes."

Balbmas: Good. Good... tell our "oh mighty" leader that they maybe a problem.

"Understand..."

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 19

_  
A week after Agent 1: Delaware Washington, Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam, and Agent 3: Jersey Jefferson's attack on the BR Team Base... All the people of both BR Team and WB Team, except Scarlet because everybody don't knows whatever the ****ing hell she is doing right now... possible training or something, in BR Team Base are bored while Uela is at Jeff's place to get new information.

All:...

Sally: Well... this is boring...

Lewis: Yupe...

Edges: Most defineity...

Uela then came back into the base.

Uela: I got news.

All: Like what?

Uela: 1st, Both ours team are merge into one team called Grey Purple Team, or GP Team for short, and have rename the BR Team Base into Grey Purple Team Base, or GP Team Base for short, again.

All: And...?

Uela: And 2nd... We got new armor and weapons with new logos that spell ours team name, GP Team.

All of them quickly get their new armor and weapon on themselves.

Sally: Pretty neat.

Uela: Yeah... and that the good news, and now i got some bad news as well.

Edges: *groan* What is the bad news?

Uela: Some report says that an airship is coming this location in... mmm, say, 2 and a half hour or more? Anyway... my guess is those group are trying to kill us... again.

All: *groan*

Lewis: Can they ever give up?

Uela: I guess not until we are pretty much deader than dead.

Lewis: Welp... time to prepare...

Scarler then appear since she done of whatever she was doing.

Scarlet: You don't need to prepare yourselves.

Everybody looked at Scarlet with all of looking confused on their face and face saying "Wait, Why?" face.

Scarlet: I got a plan that will work.

Uela: I better hoped so...

_  
Meanwhile... 2 and an half hour later... the airship (with two triple-barrel auto-cannon on it's side and which is also piloted by an AI and also looked like a Bullhead) that is carrying Agent 5: Connecticut Monroe, Agent 6: Massachusetts Quincy, Agent 7: Maryland Jackson, Agent 9: Hampshire H. Harrsion, and Agent 11: York Polk is heading toward the location of GP Team Base.

Connecticut: We are nearing the area near the BR Team Base.

Agents 7-11: Okay.

Agent 7: Massachusetts Quincy notice that Agent 5: Connecticut Monroe is in an really good mood right now.

Massachusetts: Hey, Agent 5: Connecticut Monroe. I notice your in a chipping mood.

Connecticut: Ah, Agent 7: We found a really hard challenge, that why i'm in a good mood.

Maryland: Yeah, i better hoped this one is an challenge because the last time i remember... i beat an assassin tried to kill me with two different guns with a hickory tree-made crane i beat him up with, but their bullets seem to missed me and their were in top working order... i guess the bullets were scared of me, AGENT 7: MARYLAND JACKSON!

Hampshire: Agent 7: Maryland Jackson... shut up. I'm trying to read a newspaper here.

Maryland: Pfft. Like what are you gonna do guy who got accidentlly destroyed in his first month 199 years ago?

Hampshire: HEY! I didn't predict i was going to be accidentlly destroyed in my first month 199 years ago.

Maryland: Whatever.

York: Hey! Don't whatever to him! Agent 7: Maryland Jackson!

Maryland: Oh yeah, Agent 11: York Polk? You just a 4-foot tall midget in an exo-suit just to make you look averge height like the all of us here. And beside... your name is too silly to take your seriously.

York: OH YEAH!?

Suddenly... the true-size Agent 11: York Polk burst out of his even more taller exo-suit's chest and latch on his face and attack Agent 7: Maryland Jackson's face. Agent 7: Maryland Jackson quickly panic and walked around inside the airship with Agent 11: York Polk attacking his head.

Maryland: AH! GET HIM OFF MY HEAD! GET HIM OFF MY HEAD!

Agents 5-9 just shook theirs heads as Agent 11: York Polk contiune his attacking on Agent 7: Maryland Jackson's face because laser-guided karma was going to be coming to him sooner or later. Then... Agent 5: Connecticut Monroe then through of something else in his head... something about... the relationship between Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam and Agent 6: Masschusetts Quincy.

Connecticut: Hey, Agent 6: Masschusetts Quincy?

Masschusetts: Huh?

Connecticut: I heard stories that both you and Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam are father and son, And Agent 2: Pennslyvania Adam is your father... am i correct?

Masschusetts: Uuuhhhhhhhh...

Agent 6: Masschusetts Quincy took several second to process of what he said.

Masschusetts: Yeah... he was my father.

Connecticut: Oh, i see.

There was silent for several second, excluding Agent 7: Maryland Jackson's face being attack by the real-sized Agent 11: York Polk. Then... the AI of the airship told everyone on the airship something, they stopped of whatever the hell they were doing to listen the AI of the airship, including the real-sized Agent 11: York Polk attacking on Agent 7: Maryland Jackson's face.

"AI": We are nearing the area near the BR Team Base in 5 minute... so prepare for landing.

Immediately, they put out their weapons and real-size Agent 11: York Polk goes back into his more taller, 6ish-foot exo-suit and put his weapon.

_  
5 minute later... the airship that is carrying Agents 5-11 landed near the BR Team Base, but unknown to them, it was very recently renamed GP Team Base (which is 2000 feet from the GP Team Base). Soon... Agents 5-11 got out of the airship.

Connecticut: So this is BR Team Base...

Masschusetts: Yup, pretty much.

Maryland: Man, this base is in a canyon... no wonder nobody can't easily find it, it perfect place for experiments.

Hampshire: Yeah, i think we already know that.

Agent 11: York Polk then notice something unusual.

York: Hey, guys? Is it just me? Or is it that this place seem... quiet?

Agent 5-9 realized of what he meant... as in that is no sound, not even a grasshopper sound.

Connecticut: It seem to be quiet.

Masschusetts: Too quiet in fact.

There was slient for several moments. Then... in unexcepted thing they heard, a motorcycle that is starting up and running-like sound is suddenly heard. Agent 5-11 try to find the source of whatever is making the sound, but they can't seem to find it.

Maryland: Where is that sound coming from!?

Suddenly... an LMI-7 _Track Saber_ suddenly jump out of no where and jump over the Agents 5-11. After the LMI-7 _Track Saber_ jumped over them and landed and turn around to face them, it was quickly reveal that the driver is none other then Scarlet who wearing a helmet and is riding her own LMI-7 _Track Saber_ with a grenade launcher strap beheld her back. Hampshire quickly recongize that it is Scarlet, their dangerous main target.

Hampshire: IT SCARLET! OUR MAIN TARGET!

Scarlet: Yeah. And come and get me!

Scarlet then and turn around and drove her LMI-7 _Track Saber_ into the other direction. The Agents 5-11 quickly got on their airship.

Connecticut: QUCKLY! AFTER HER!

The airship quickly got into the air and soon gone after Scarlet. When their got close enough to Scarlet, Agent 5: Connecticut Monroe quickly give out orders to the airship.

Connecticut: FIRE!

The airship soon fire both of it's guns, but Scarlet was a skilled driver and dodged them on her LMI-7 _Track Saber_.

Scarlet: *in throught* Tsk, let's see if they can follow me in an large cave.

Scarlet quickly turned her bike to the left and head into a large cave system.

Connecticut: DON'T LOSE HER!

The airship quickly follow her into the cave system, which dust crystals of epic proportions and are also dangerously explosive. Agent 11: York Polk quickly realized something.

York: I just realized something...

Connecticut: What?

This was Scarlet's plan all along... they follow her into a cave system of large dust crystal which are also dangerously explosive so she can blow them up with the grenade launcher. Scarlet quickly put out the grenade launcher on her back while riding her bike and aim at the airship.

Scarlet: Your bunch of distracted idiot who followed me into cave...

Scarlet then shoot at the engine of the airship, which cause to be crashing into the dust crystal and she throw away the grenade launcher and she drove at full speed to get away from explosion, which is causing the cave system to collepse on itself, but Scarlet quickly got of there with her bike.

_  
Meanwhile... at the unknown location, once again. This time, however, it reveal that Balbmas is an fat man in an business suit while sitting on an chair while the computer is showing the recent data of the Agents 5-11's destruction.

Balbmas: GGRRR. This Scarlet woman is one cockroach that cannot dead.

"... The Leader have notice your message and give you this mail.

 _Dear Balbmas, i notice your having trouble with a particular group of misfits... well, i'm giving you a whole bunch of abandoned Atlesian Knight-130 to give you and your agents to deal with this._

 _P.S. I don't care if they a problem, they your problem and your fix it by yourself and your agents._ "

Balbmas: Tsk, i show him who boss he is dealing with. Anyway... send out Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore and Agent 14: Vermont Pierce... i have a business to run.

"Understand...

...

...

Agent 13, Agent 14, and Agent 15 will send out in 41 hours..."

End of Chapter 19

_  
 **Author Note: Your guys notice that this chapter is alot more rushed... well, that because you guys don't wait, i do sometime hate to wait... that is all.**


	20. Chapter 20

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 20

_  
It was 2 days after Agents 5-11's fail attempt to kill Scarlet. At GP Team Base... there nothing much at it... well, except for Sheila blowing up Jake again and his head is send flying in the air again.

Jake: WHY THE **** DOES THIS ALWAYS ****ING HAPPEN?!

And Jake's head landed on the ground, again. Creeper then came over to Jake's head and look at him.

Creeper: Woah, this is surprising...

Jake: Oh, ha ha, very deadpan of you.

Thompson appear out of the GP Team Base and look down and see Jake's head on the ground.

Thompson:... Sheila tenia que volar, de nuevo? [Translate: Did Sheila blow you up, again?]

Jake: I don't know what you are saying, but if your wondering, yes, Sheila blow me up... once again.

Thompson grab Jake's head, he said this.

Thompson: Bruno... es hora de ver a Aya, pero es posible que no sea feliz para ver soplas, de nuebo. [Translate: Well... time to see Aya, but she is possible not going to be happy to you blow up, again.]

Jake: Is he saying Aya is going to be mad at me for being blow up by Sheila, again?

Creeper: I'm not sure, but most likey.

Jake: Joy...

A little bit later at Thompson's workshop... Aya sceam and yelled.

Aya: JAKE, YOU GOT BLOW UP BY SHEILA, AGAIN!?

Jake: Yes.

Aya: GAAHHHH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?

Creeper: Maybe because Jake stab her through the head?

Aya then stop yelling and turn to glare at Creeper.

Aya: Thank you, for reminding me...

Creeper: Uh, your welcome.

Thompson just both signed and talked to himself.

Thompson: *sigh* I mejor que me vaya ahora. [Translate: *sigh* I better be going right now.]

Thompson then left the 3 in his workshop to work on the vehicle of GP Team Base. Meanwhile... at the living room of the base (yes, they have one), Scarlet and Uela are sitting right beside each other without even talking to each other.

Uela:...

Scarlet:...

Uela then broke the silent of the living room when she decided to talk to Scarlet about something.

Uela: So they say that your one of most skilled humans to have ever lived?

Scarlet: Yes, if you put in that way, then yes.

Uela: *sigh* I see...

Uela then throught of Scarlet's reaction if she mention that she came from another different dimesion. There was silent for several moments before Sally enter into the living room to tell Scarlet something.

Sally: Scarlet? I think you might want to check this out.

Scarlet: Okay.

Scarlet and Uela then notice that Mira and Gus are not here in the GP Team Base.

Uela: Hey, Sally? Where Gus and Mira?

Sally: Huh? Oh. They on a date with each other.

Uela: Okay.

Scarlet: Anyway, show me of what i should check out...

Sally: Oh, right.

Sally then lead Scarlet to the hologram projecting room of GP Team Base with Lewis & Edges in the room already.

Scarlet: So tell of what i should check out.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges looked at each other and then looked at Scarlet.

Lewis: Well... this...

Lewis then put up a page that said that Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore, Agent 14: Vermont Pierce, and Agent 15: Kentucky Buchanan are coming into the area in 1 hour with reinforcement of 400 Altesian Knight-130.

Scarlet: What this suppose to mean?

Edges: Well, just say it possible mean that they are walking on foot to ours base and not in airships because it would be a waste of resource, but then again... we can recycle useful parts from those Atlesian Knight-130 and sell those unuseful parts to Jeff.

Jeff yelled in the distance.

Jeff: MONEY! :D

Scarlet: I see... can one of you press the button to alert everyone in the base that more Agents are coming here.

Edges: We already ahead of you.

Edges then press the button to alert everyone that more Agents are coming.

_  
 _1 Hour later_... Everyone in the GP Team Base are prepare to fight against the 100 Altesian Knight-130.

Sally: Let's do this.

Lewis: Yeah.

Edges: I agree with you.

Thompson: Prepararse para morir, mis companeros roboticos. [Translate: Prepare to die, my robotic comrade.]

Surge: Wo-oh! Time to be scarp metal your old pieces of junk!

Uela:...

Jake: Sorry, my predecessors, but i have you.

Creeper: I just hide underground... just to sneak attack on them.

Creeper then hide underground to prepare to sneak attack on them.

Gus: Okay.

Mira: Hehe.

Aya:...

Scarlet:...

Then... they see two figure in the distance on an hill of sorts, which are not other then Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore, Agent 14: Vermont Pierce, and Agent 15: Kentucky Buchanan, and behind them... were 400 of Altesian Knight-130. Then... Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore left up his right hand and swing it in an karate chop position.

Rhode: Attack!

Then the 400 Atlesian Knight-130 then charge at the GP Team Base with everyone in the base guarding it.

Scarlet: Fools.

Scarlet then dash at the army and slashing throught with her karata to get to Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore, Agent 14: Vermont Pierce, and Agent 15: Kentucky Buchanan. And Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore, Agent 14: Vermont Pierce, and Agent 15: Kentucky Buchanan quickly notice her slashing throught the army while everyone in the GP Team Base are destroying the 400 Altesian Knight-130.

Rhode: Let shoot her now.

Vermont: Good idea.

Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore, Agent 14: Vermont Pierce, and Agent 15: Kentucky Buchanan attempt to shoot her, but she easily slash the bullets and dash at them. When she got in front of them, she suddenly vanished without a trace.

Rhode: What the!?

Vermont: What in the hell!?

Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore and Agent 14: Vermont Pierce tried to search for Scarlet, but no luck. Then... Scarlet got behind them.

Scarlet: You lose.

She then slash them into pieces, easily winning the battle.

Scarlet: Look like 13 is you 2 unlucky number...

Then she looked everyone in GP Team Base as they easily won over and destroyed the 400 Altesian Knight-130. She can't help but smiled at them.

Scarlet: Tsk... Look this place just get interest when it want to...

_  
Meanwhile... the computer showed data of Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore, Agent 14: Vermont Pierce, and Agent 15: Kentucky Buchanan's destruction to Balbmas, which he doesn't care.

Balbmas: Hm. I don't even care about their deaths... if one of them capture this Scarlet Broom woman so i could rape her with my enjoyment, then i would be proud of whoever did it.

"Sir... i will send out Agent 17: Ohio Johnson to scout at them."

Balbmas: I don't care if you send him or not.

"Understood... sending out Agent 17: Ohio Johnson in 20 hours..."

_  
End of Chapter 20

 **Author's Note:** **I know i'm not giving the Agents enough personally... but that why i leave it to you guys to give them more personally.**


	21. Chapter 21

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 21

_  
A day after Agent 13: Rhode I. Fillmore, Agent 14: Vermont Pierce, and Agent 15: Kentucky Buchanan's failed atttack on GP Team Base... Thompson and Aya were at Jeff's place to sell all the useless part of Atlesian Knight-130 that GP Team destroyed and are reusing the useful parts for future uses. Others on the other hand... were quite bored really. Sally, Lewis, and Edges are sitting against the wall of the GP Team Base's outside walls.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

There was slient for several moments.

Sally: Hey? Did you two know that Thompson met a girl on the internet?

Lewis: Really?

Edges: No way?

Sally: So you two didn't heard it?

Lewis: Nopes.

Edges: Didn't hear it.

Sally: Well, you two knows now.

Suddenly... there was a explosion and Sally, Lewis, And Edges then see Jake's head in the air.

Jake: NOT ****ING AGAIN!  
Sally: Sheila never stop blowing up Jake, does she?

Lewis & Edges: Nope...

And then they see Jake's falling into the rooftop of the GP Team Base with Creeper being on the rooftop.

Creeper: It happen every time, does it?

Jake: Oh, ha ha, very sacrism of you.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges just looked at each other.

Sally: Aya. Will not be happy to see Jake being destroy by Sheila... again.

Lewis & Edges: Agree.

There was silent for several seconds, noticing that it is quiet, too quiet... before Edges suddenly get the chilled feeling, again. Sally and Lewis quickly took notice of this.

Sally: Something bad gonna happen...

Lewis: Right? Is Sally right?

Edges: Well, not this time.

Sally and Lewis signed in relief.

Edges: Instead... i got the feeling that someone is watching us.

Sally: I better hoped it is not an Agent stalking us...

Lewis & Edges: Agree.

_  
Well... they are correct, unfortunately for them, but unlucky this time, there only one Agent that is stalking them, who is Agent 17: Ohio Johnson, who is equip with just a heat sword (which look like a smaller version of the heat sword use by MSM-08 Zogok and that is pretty much it) and is watching them with his bioculars at them and is forced to do it alone since they can't spared some abandoned Altesian Knight-130 because they need a distraction, which is him, Agent 17: Ohio Johnson (spoiler, i think... possible not, because i have no single fricken clue... :P).

Ohio: Damn it... why i have to do it alone? I mean... why? They could have give me some more powerful weapons and spared some abandoned Altesian Knight-130 for me, but nooo... they said i have to have one heat sword and have to be a distraction to them. *sigh* One of these days... i will kill myself if this contiue... Speaking of which... i wonder what are they doing right now? Possible some boing things.

Agent 17: Ohio Johnson quickly look through his bioculars to look at Sally, Lewis, and Edges of what are they doing right now. And, not to his surprised, they were just leaning on the wall doing nothing.

Ohio: Yup... just as i thought...

Back at Sally, Lewis, and Edges... there was several more silents second.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Sally: Eh, screw it. I'm going back in the base.

Lewis: Me too

Edges: Me as well.

Then both Sally, Lewis, and Edges head back to the GP Team Base. When they opened the door, they see Uela going through the door.

Sally: What are you doing?

Uela: Just going outside and to get some thoughts out of my head.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges just looked at her for a few silent moments.

Sally: Okay. Good for you.

Lewis: Yup.

Edges: Yeah, good for you.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges head back inside into the GP Team Base by going through the door with Uela looking at them.

Uela: Okkkaaaayyyy... that was a little bit weird... but... oh well.

Uela then walk around in circle, just thinking of something... like possible of how hell do you suppose to tell your teammates that you came from another dimesion.

Uela: *in thought* How the hell i'm suppose to tell my teammates that i came from another dimesion? ... I don't know...

Yeah... just i thought... Anyway, Agent 17: Ohio Johnson then see Uela walking around thinking about something.

Ohio: Hmm... interest...

And then Agent 17: Ohio Johnson realized and get an idea which, nobody's surprised, that involve with Uela (What? Can a guy at least make some good jokes around here?).

Ohio: *in thought* If she alone with no weapon to defend herself with... then that mean it will way more easy to kill one of them one by one than killing all of them.

Unfortunately, Agent 17: Ohio Johnson is wrong about Uela not having a weapon because she does have weapon, it called... a parrying dagger (look, it may sound silly, but it true function will be reveal soon. Okay? Good). Agent 17: Ohio Johnson then sneaking rock to rocks before he sneaking to Uela to get a kill from her, but Uela already knew he was beheld her after he active his heat sword and then she put out the parrying sword (i mention earlier) and block it with the parrying dagger's edges. Agent 17: Ohio Johnson wasn't even impress.

Ohio: Really? Pfft. What it's gonna do? Take my heat sword that giving to me?

Unfortunately for Agent 17: Ohio Johnson, he shouldn't have ask that question... because she was recently trained by Scarlet to use parrying dagger.

Uela: Yes.

Ohio: Huh?

Uela then put her parrying up, causing to Agent 17: Ohio Johnson to let go of his heat sword and Uela then grab the heat sword and pointed at him.

Ohio: No fa-

Before Agent 17: Ohio Johnson could finish his sentance, Uela then cut his head off with the heat sword, killing him. Then Sally, Lewis, and Edges appear outside of the GP Team Base of wonder of what the hell is going on outside.

Sally: What the hell is going on?!

Uela: Oh nothing, just an Agent trying to kill me, but fail anyway.

Lewis: Really?

Uela: Yup.

Edges: Woah. He fail quite misable.

_  
At the location of Balbmas and the computer that was showing him the Agents' current status.

"Agent 17: Ohio Johnson is killed in action."

Balbmas: Hm. I don't care wither the Agents get kill or destroyed if they get their target. Just send other Agent, as for now, i got a business to run... LL.

"Understood... Sending out Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas in 24-48 hours..."

LL then make sure that Balbmas or anyone is around. When LL is sure there nobody around, she then opened up a page, which Thompson is on.

"Hehehe, sea turtle..."

_  
End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 22

_  
It was sunset at GP Team Base, a day after Uela killed Agent 17: Ohio Johnson. Uela outside sitting against the wall of the base is playing with the heat sword she got after killing Agent 17: Ohio Johnson.

Uela: *in thought* Hm... interest weapon.

Then... Thompson appear through the door and sit right beside of Uela.

Uela: Oh, hey Thompson.

Thompson: Hey... do you mind i can see that heat sword weapon you got after killing one of those Agents guys that was killed by you.

Uela: Sure...

Uela then gave the heat sword weapon to Thompson so he can see it.

Thompson: Hmm...

Thompson then turned on the heat sword, glowing with a red heat.

Thompson: Interest.

Uela: Yeah, those Agents guy have some weapon, but this one stand out from most of them, or all of them actually.

Thompson: Yes... anyway...

Thompson then gave back the heat sword to Uela.

Thompson: I be going back inside the base.

Thompson then goes back into the GP Team Base... leaving Uela to watch him go back into the base and leaving her all alone outside of the base, which she didn't mind. Uela then turned her head only to see a strange man.

Uela: What in the? Hey you!

?: Huh?

Uela: Who are you?

? Ryoga Hibiki.

Yes, it the same Ryoga Hibiki who has a such a bad direction that he somehow crossed into dimesion for no reason what so ever from Ranma 1/2 manga by Rumiko Takahashi (really... i loved her works).

Uela: What you doing here?

Ryoga: Oh, i just got lost, that is all.

Uela: Really?

Ryoga: Yeah, i got a really bad sense of direction that run in my family.

Uela:... You kidding, right?

Ryoga: Nope, it true. Anyway... you know how to get out of this place by foot?

Uela: Right. Well, that go straight into that direction until you find your way out.

Uela then point into the direction where Ryoga should be heading at.

Ryoga: Okay. Thank!

Uela: Your welcome.

Uela then see Ryoga walk into the distance.

Uela: *in thought* Hm, interest guy.

Uela then turned her head to see the beauties of the sunset.

Uela: Wow... what a such beautiful sight...

_  
Unknown to Uela, however, that an Agent is watching her with his sniper rifle. It is the most recently sent Agent, Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas, is watching her from the distance.

Indiana: Okay. Make sure that i killed her and her friends... sound good enough for me.

Unknown to Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas, Scarlet is beheld him and put her karata. However, before she could slash his head off, Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas quickly turned around and put out his whip with his right hand and grab Scarlet's karata.

Indiana: Ha. I got you.

Scarlet:... Idiot.

Indiana: Huh?

Scarlet then put out Bo and aim at Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas' right hand.

Indiana: NO FAIR!

Scarlet then shoot at Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas' right hand with Bo, causing him to let go of his whip and Scarlet's karata, which she then slash Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas' head off of his body with her karata.

Scarlet: Hm. Idiot.

Uela is just minding her own business while watching the sunset when she see Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas' head land beside her.

Uela: Huh... you never see a head land by someone everyday now.

?: Yeah, you could say that.

Uela then turned her head around to see Scarlet carrying Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas' whip with her left hand and dragging his body with her right hand.

Uela: you killed an Agent?

Scarlet: Yup.

Scarlet then drop his body and sit beside Scarlet on the outside wall of GP Team Base.

Uela: Is that his whip?

Scarlet: Yeah.

Uela: Hm.

Both Uela and Scarlet turned their head toward the beauty of the sunset and Scarlet smiled.

Scarlet: Beautiful, isn't it?

Uela then lay her head against on Scarlet's right shoulder and smiled.

Uela: Yeah... it is.

_  
Meanwhile... at LL and Balbmas' location.

"Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas is killed in action."

Balbmas: Okay, LL. This is getting annoying.

"Mister Balbmas..."

Balbmas: Hm?

"We got a e-mail from the second in-command..."

Balbmas: Then opened it.

LL opened the e-mail and this what is ridden...

" _Mister Balbma, we rather notice that you keep having trouble of getting rid of some group that your Agents can't seemed to kill. But we saw this as an opportunity to get rid of some... failed experiment prototypes. So... we be sending you the failed experiment prototypes to aid your Agents to killed this group._

 _Sign, Second In-command._ "

Balbmas: Ah, they sending me some failed experimented prototypes to aid my Agent into killing this group. LL! Send out some more Agent with some Altesian Knight-130! And this time! Send them with a failed experiment prototypes so they can killed the group more easily...

"Understand... sending out Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur in 24-72 hours..."

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 23

_  
It was nighttime at GP Team Base, after a day that Scarlet killed one of those Agents guys, Agent 19: Indiana B. Hayas. Everyone was pretty much asleep in their bunkbeds, except for robots and androids of GP Team Base because they need to recharged for the night. Unknown to the inhabits of the base... they are being watched by one of the Agents, Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur, is send to kill one of them, which you might guess, yes, it Uela... Why? She seemed to be an easy target, but boy they are wrong. Anyway... Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur stare at the base, thinking.

Illinios: I better be quiet so no one will hear me come into the base.

Illinios then ran to and against the outside wall of the GP Team Base and walked sideways on it to the front door of the base. Then he opened it quietly and sneak in and closed silently so no one will hear it close, and then he tip-toe silently to a random target, again, is Uela. Then he find Uela's room and opened it silent and then tip-toe quietly to Uela, which she is on her bed sleeping silently and is naked... for some reason, well, except for her sunglasses.

Illinios: *in thought* Well... this is going to be easy.

Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur then pull out a plastic knife and rise it up in the air to get to stab Uela in the chest. Before he could stab Uela in the chest, she suddenly awoke up and see Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur holding the plastic knife in the air.

Uela: What the!?

Uela then kick Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur in the face, causing fall to the ground and dropping his plastic knife which Uela grab in the air and thrown it to Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur's face, killing him. Then Sally, Lewis, and Edges appear through Uela's door.

Sally: What ****ed is going o- Wait, who that guy with a plastic knife in his face?

Uela: One of those Agent guys that was gonna kill me.

Lewis: But you kill him first? Right?

Uela: Yeah... by throwing his plastic knife in his face.

Edges: Oh, okay... why are you naking?

Uela: Because it is so damn hot that i barely could sleep.

All: True, true...

There was silent for several seconds before Uela notice that Scarlet is not here.

Uela: Hey guys? Where Scarlet?

Sally: We, she got a message from someone... or something, to meet her in the forest.

Uela: Really?

Lewis: Yeah.

Uela: But what if it a trap?

Edges: Don't worry, Uela. Scarlet know how to get out of tricky traps.

Uela: But i hoped she is all right.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges look at each other and then look back at Uela.

All: Us too... us too...

There was silent for several seconds.

Uela: Hey, did you guys know that Thompson's girlfriend online is named LL?

All: No way.

_  
Meanwhile... at the forest where Scarlet is at. Scarlet destroyed several Atlesian Knight-130 as she shealth her katana.

Scarlet: *in thought* Hm, patheic they are.

Scarlet is then alert by something by something and look around.

Scarlet: Come on out, you dickless coward. I know your the one who send the message and these Atlesian Knight-130.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure came and when in step into the moonlight... it reveal to be somekind of what look a walking metallic skeleton with glowing red eyes that wearing cloths on it's chest, legs, and feets and there was something on it's left forehead, label "E23-750F", so she assume that his name, and in it's left hand is holding a shealth with a katana like Scarlet.

Scarlet: Hm, so your the one send me that message and several of these Atlesian Knight-130?

E70-750F did not respond and he grab the hilt of his katana, ready to fight her.

Scarlet: Not much of a talking, huh? Oh well, enough talking...

Scarlet then put out her katana as E23-750F pull his katana out as well.

Scarlet: Let's dance.

They didn't move an inch yet. Then they started to walk sideway without keeping an eyes off of one other, then they run. Then they jump at each other, causing a sparks between their katana as their attempt to slash each other, landing and keep on running beside each other on the opposite side without keeping an eye off of each other and they jumped again to slash each other, only to cause more sparks from their swords, landing on the opposite side, again, beside each other.

Scarlet: *in thought* I keep it together! I keep it together!

Then both of them jump to the tree tops and keep on jumping to tree branchs to tree branchs while attempting to slash each other, only causing more sparks between their swords. Then... Scarlet landed on a tree trunk while E23-750F does the same.

Scarlet: Here goes for nothing!

Scarlet then jumped at E23-750F while he does the same. And then... they slash each other and landing on the ground. There was silent for several seconds before a wound is reveal on Scarlet's left shoulder.

Scarlet: Your not quite bad...

And before E23-750F spilled out somekind of "blue fluids" spilling out of the wound of his chest and he said one sentence...

E23-750F: Thank you...

Before E23-750F fall to the ground. Scarlet shealth back her katana and go over to E23-750F's body to see the strange "blue fluids" flowing out of his body.

Scarlet: Hmm.

Scarlet then pull out a hypodermic needle and take a sample of the strange "blue fluids" to take to Aya to see it.

Scarlet: Aya gonna need to find out of what is this "fluid".

_  
Uela, who is now fully clothed and is outside of the GP Team Base, is waiting very patiently for Scarlet to get back.

Uela: *in thought* I hope Scarlet is okay... wait, is that?

Uela then see Scarlet walking to the GP Team Base, returning from her battle with E23-750F. Uela then ran to her.

Uela: Scarlet!

Scarlet: Hey Uela...

Uela then the wound on Scarlet's left shoulder and quickly bandage her left shoulder.

Uela: Where did you get this wound from?

Scarlet: From a guy named E23-750F... and, i don't know about you, but... i think he was a allies to those Agents guys.

Uela: I see... Oh yeah, i killed one of them.

Scarlet: Good job, Uela.

Scarlet then pull out the hypodermic needle that has the "blue fluid" from E23-750F. Uela then look at it, curiously.

Uela: What is that?

Scarlet: A blue fluid from E723-750F's body... i don't know what it is, i have Aya check it out tomorrow...

Uela: Okay...

_  
At Balbmas and LL's unknown location... LL is showing Balbmas the death of Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur and E23-750F.

"Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur and E23-750F are killed in action..."

Balbmas: What a surprise...

"But... E70-750F was able to put a wound on Scarlet. That a change..."

Balbmas: My, my... now that interest, send of of the Agents and those failure experimented prototypes we don't need anymore along with more Altesian Knight-130. I be taking my leave now.

"Understand..."

Then... Balbmas left.

" Sending out Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland, along with E23-1000 in 24-120 hours..."

Making sure no one was here, LL pull out a page.

"Ah... Thompson..."

_  
End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 24

_  
It was 4 days after Uela killed Agent 21: Illinios A. Arthur... and after Scarlet killed one of the mysterious failure prototypes called E23-750F and got hold of his "blue fluids" from his dead body with a hypodermic needle which is fill with it, which are both Aya and Thompson are working and checking of what it is at Thompson's workshop. Right now, at GP Team Base... there nothing much going on... well, except for Gus and Mira, because they dating, you guys already knows. Sally, Lewis, and Edges are sitting aginst the inside wall of GP Team Base, because all of you guys who read this know already, they are quite bored really.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

There was silent for several moments.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Sally: So... have you 2 heard of Scarlet bringing a "blue fluid" from a body who was the guy she killed in the forest when she was there.

Lewis: Yup.

Edges: Yeah, and Aya is checking it of what is it.

Sally: Yeah... True...

Meanwhile... at Thompson's workshop, Both Aya and Thompson are still working and checking of the "blue fluid" from the hypodermic needle that Scarlet brought after she exact it after it was flowing from E23-750F's body. Aya turned to look at Thompson.

Aya: Found anything?

Thompson just shook his head.

Thompson: Negativo. No hay un solo dios maldito maldito buenos datos de este dios maldita puta maldita puta base de datos. [Translate: Negative. There is not one god ****ing damn good data from this god ****ing damn freaking ****ing database.]

Aya: *groans* Great, not only i can't understand you... but i'm not sure of you are saying wither or not you found the data or not.

Thompson groans in annoyed as well as Aya with turning her head back to studying of what is the fluid is. Then... Thompson finally found it.

Thompson: Bingo. Finalmente se encuentra los datos de informacion acerca de este fluido que hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo ahora. [Translate: Bingo. Finally found the information data about this fluid we have been looking for a long while now.]

Aya quickly turned her head.

Aya: You found it?

Thompson nodded as a sign of a yes and Aya quickly come over to Thompson to look at the data of this unknown fluid.

Aya: I see... it's called JU-709-T...

Aya then read it's purpose and found it of it is, and it's disturb both her and Thompson.

Aya: It's orignally purpose was to farther a research of something, i wonder what it is?

They found it's orignally purpose... and only disturb both Aya and Thompson only ever more farther.

Aya: It purpose was to... *gulp* to act like blood for Androids and Robots for the development of Androids and Robots with Auras and some of it's material needed to create it were from... either Humans, Faunus, or even both.

Thompson just shiver from that just thought of it's original purpose. Even through both Aya and Thompson knew the history of making both Robots and Android with Auras were dark, they still feel uncomfertable just thinking about it.

Aya: Yeah, i feel the same way Thompson... At least we got the data...

Then... Scarlet came into Thompson's workshop, still thinking of about E23-750's last words "thank you", and to get a update from them about the blue fluid.

Scarlet: So tell me... did you guys got the data?... and you two looked unsetted by something?

Aya turned to look at Scarlet.

Aya: Yeah, it just... JU-709-T's original purpose was act like blood for Robots and Androids for the research of Robots and Androids with Auras. And some of it's material needed to make it were from either Humans, Faunus, or both.

Scarlet get why both Aya and Thompson were disturb by this despite knowing it. Because both Thompson and Aya were Robot and Android, respectively. Then and without warning... the warning alert bleeping alarm suddenly went off. Aya quickly pull of who are the Agents in the area right now. It soon reveal two names of the Agents... Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland.

Aya: Great... more of them come with possible alot of Altesian Knight-130s at their back.

Scarlet: Yeah... but they also could have one of those guys that looked similar to the guy i fought 4 days ago.

Aya: True...

Scarlet: Anyway... let's get prepare for their arrival and their attack.

_  
10 minutes later... all of GP Team member are prepare with their owns weapons to counter attacks against alot of Altesian Knight-130s and the Agents and possible one of those failure experimented prototypes (just saying). Sally, Lewis, and Edges are with the other outside of the base with Mira and Gus on the rooftop of the GP Team Base standing guard incase if one of those Agents guys get on the rooftop of the large base and with Scarlet in front of them incase if she need to fight one of those failure experimented prototypes, but they don't know... yet.

Sally: Tsk, annoying those Agents guys are... can they ever learn that you need to give up?

Lewis: Well, maybe they are too stupid or too stubborn to know when to quit...

Edges: Or both...

Sally and Lewis turned to look at Edges.

Sally & Lewis: True...

Scarlet then see something in the distance, and it moving in great numbers.

Scarlet: EVERYONE! GREAT READY! THEY COMING!

Everyone of GP Team got ready for the many numbers of Altesian Knight-130s coming and charging into their direction and Scarlet then see two figure in the distance.

Scarlet: Look like they are not afraid to show themselves.

In the middle of Altesian Knight-130s are the Agents, Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland.

Maine: Hm... things got interest.

Missouri: Yes. But anyway... come on out... E23-1000F #1-3.

Then... three metalliac skeleton, all three of them looking similar to E23-750F except for the label on both of their left forehead, then appear behind both Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland.

Maine: We want you three to face against that mercenary over there, Scarlet Broom.

E23-1000F #1-3 then both looked at her when she dashed toward at them and slashing through the Altesian Knight-130s while doing so and then both three looked back at Agent 23: Maine Harrsion and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland and then both three nodded at them.

Maine: Good...

Missouri: In meantime... Both me and Agent 23: Maine Harrison will go over to that base's rooftop... with a quick way to get there.

Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland then snap his fingers and then two wheeled catapult then appear behind them and get in front of them.

Missouri: Shall we?

Maine: Sure.

Then both Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland then get on each catapult respectively and then he snap his finger, again, to launch them toward to the rooftop of the base in the air with Scarlet, stopping and looking at them flying in the air.

Scarlet: *in thought* DAMN IT!

Scarlet then feel a something coming toward her and she block it with her katana, revealing to be E23-1000F #1 having his katana to attack and then backing off with E23-1000F #2-3 then dash toward with their katanas and she block them as well before they back off as well.

Scarlet: Not bad...

Both E23-1000F #1-3 did not say a word to her. Before Scarlet and E23-1000F #1-3 then charge each other to fight. Meanwhile... back at GP Team Base, the team are holding off Altesian Knight-130s quite easily with both Mira and Gus covering them with support fire.

Gus: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mira: Take these you mother****ing bitches!

Before both Gus and Mira then looked up and see both Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland coming at them in the air.

Gus & Mira: *in thought* SHIT!

They quickly get out of the way before both Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland landed in front of them and stand up at them.

Maine: So then... give up?

Gus and Mira looked at each other and then looked at both Agent 22: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland and get into battle position to get ready to fight against them.

Mira: Never.

Missouri: Then you death wish then...

Agent 23: Maine Harrsion then attack Mira and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland then attack Gus. Mira and Gus then easily dodged their attacks.

Maine & Missouri: WHAT!?

Before both Mira and Gus then grab their arms and threw them over themselves and cause to Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland to crash into each other in midair and then Mira use her wings to fly up into the air and above them.

Mira: TAKE THIS!

Mira then airdrive kick throught Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland in their stomach, causing their bodies to split into 2 pierce from the upper half and the lower half, instantly killing them.

Gus: Way to go, Mira!

Mira: Thank, Gus. I wonder how Scarlet is doing...

Meanwhile... Scarlet was able to kill E23-1000F #1-2 and is fighting against E23-1000F #3 before both back off and then jump at each other before their slash each other. There was silent for several second before E23-1000F #3's chest then spill out the fluid JU-709-T and saying two word that were said as well by 2 E23-1000Fs before dropping to the ground.

E23-1000F #3: Thank you...

Scarlet then look at the dead carcass of the three E23-1000Fs and pondering their last word that were same as E23-750F.

Scarlet: *in thought* They both say Thank you to me, but why? Hmm... nevermind, i think about that later...

Scarlet then put way her katana before turning her head to see that GP Team already finish with the Altesian Knight-130s that were trying to kill them.

Scarlet: Hm... Oh well.

Scarlet just shrugged.

_  
Meanwhile... at Balbmas and LL's location.

"Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland are killed in action... with the 3 E23-1000 units as well..."

Balbmas growled in anger.

Balbmas: GRRRRRRRR! NO! I REFUSED TO ACCEPT THAT MY AGENTS ARE FAILING TO KILL A BUNCH OF MISFITS IN AN CANYON! I REFUSED FAILURE! SEND MORES AT ONCE!

"understood... Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt at once...

...

...

Unknown Error detected and unable to send out Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt to launch..."

Balbmas then regain his composer.

Balbmas: I see... send out the other Agents of Blue Unicorn.

"Understood... sending out Agent 29: Lowa Harding, Agent 30: Wisconsin Coolidge, and Agent 31: Califorina Hoover at once...

...

...

Unknown Error also detected and unable to send out Agent 31: Califorina Hoover to launch."

Balbmas: Oh well, make sure they don't screw up.

Then Balbmas lefted to run his company.

"Understood... you fat mother****er."

_  
End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 25

_  
It was 3 days after Agent 23: Maine Harrison and Agent 24: Missouri B. Cleverland's attack on GP Team Base. Scarlet is outside of the base to get some fresh air and is still bother and is thinking about those... final words of both E23-750F and E23-1000F #1-3, "Thank you". It still haunting Scarlet, What does it mean? Uela then came outside to check on Scarlet and notice she in deep thought.

Uela: Hey Scarlet?

Scarlet turned her head slightly to face Uela.

Scarlet: Hm?

Uela: What are you thinking about?

Scarlet then turned her head back to the distance.

Scarlet: Oh nothing. It just... those final words of those... weird metal skeleton robots thing... or whatever they are, are still bothering me.

Uela: What is it?

Scarlet: They always said... "Thank you" to me...

Uela then think about it for little bit.

Uela: Do you think you were putting them out of their misery or something?

Scarlet: I'm not sure, it's too early to tell, but that the best explanation we could and can come up with.

Uela: I see...

Scarlet: *sigh* Anyway... i think i have enough trouble thought right now. Let's go back inside of GP Team Base.

Uela: Yeah, your right...

Then both Uela and Scarlet then go back into GP Team Base, still trouble by those final words of those failure experimented prototypes. A little while later... both Sally, Lewis, and Edges are just minding their own business and sitting against the wall in the centeral room of GP Team Base.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Sally: Ths is so boring...

Lewis & Edges: Yup...

Then... Scarlet then speed walk by them.

Sally: She is in a rush.

Lewis: Who know... maybe important.

Edges: True...

Scarlet is quickly heading toward Thompson's workshop because they were working on the bodies of E23-1000F #1-3 and then... they found some... quite interesting things. Then... Scarlet enter Thompson's workshop, Thompson then notice Scarlet has enter into his workshop.

Thompson: Hey Escarlata. Sabia que lo sea qui tarde o temprano. [Translate: Hey Scarlet. I knew you would make it sooner or later.]

Scarlet just stare at Thompson.

Thompson: Que? [Translate: What?]

Scarlet:... I've still have no clue of what even you are saying at all.

Thompson: Oh... DIOS DE MIERDA MALDITA SEA LA PROFUNDIDAD DEL INFIERNO ES MUY AUTO! O en otras palabras... maldicion. [Translate: Oh... GOD MOTHER****ING DAMN IT ALL TO THE DEEP OF HELL IT VERY SELF! Or in other words... goddammit.]

Scarlet: Yeah... whatever you are saying right now... anyway... go do whatever you are good at while i talked to Aya.

Thompson: Oh alegria. Tengo que revisar el vehiculo, porque yo sol los unico ingeniero maldito en todo esto equipo maldito y en toda esta base de puta que vita. [Translate: Oh joy. I have to check the vehicles because i'm the only goddamn engineer in this entire goddamn team and in this entire goddamn base, what a life.]

Then Thompson left his wrokshop to check on the vehicles of GP Team Base while Scarlet, on the other hand, then head over to Aya who is working on the bodies of E23-1000F #1-3.

Scarlet: So then... found anything?

Aya: Yes... i found this.

Aya then put up in her hands is somekind of sphere of somesort.

Aya: This sphere... is a core... a core where the fluid JU-709-T is produce and recycle in, just like a human or faunus' heart.

Scarlet then notice Aya is still unsetting by this blue fluid, but decided to keep to herself. Then... the red alert bleeping alarm has gone off.

Scarlet: They seem to never give up that easily... don't they?

Aya: Yup.

Aya then put up of who and which Agent is coming to the base. It reveal that two Agents, Agent 29: Lowa Harding and Agent 30: Wisconsin Coolidge are heading into this area.

Scarlet: Well then... you guys deal with the Altesian Knight-130s and the Agents while i deal with those... whatever they are...

Aya: I will research more on them when we are finish with them.

_  
Everyone in GP Team Base are outside of the base and are really for the battle... with the 2 catapults that they capture when they destroyed all of the Altesian Knight-130s.

Sally: Did you guys notice that they never seem to give up no matter how many times we killed their agents and destroyed their Altesian Knight-130s? Right?

Lewis: Yeah.

Edges: Me too.

Thompson: Yo Tambien, te conozco. [Translate: Me as well, you know.]

Sally, Lewis, and Edges then just stare at Thompson.

Thompson: Que? [Translate: What?]

Sally: We have still no clue of what you are even saying at all.

Lewis: Not even the faintest of what you are saying.

Edges: Same goes to me as well as you two.

Thompson: Mierda. Nadie todavia no se lo que estoy diciendo. Bueno, al menos puedo insultar al menos sobrevoltaje. [Translate: ****. Nobody still don't know what i'm saying. Oh well, at least i can insult Surge at least.]

Surge then feel a shiver and a weird feeling for some reason.

Surge:... Huh. Must my imagation.

Jake and Creeper are ready for the battle and on the two catapults, readying themselves to launch themselves at the Agents at the air. Aya, Gus, and Mira are on the rooftop, Aya and Gus are gonna give them fire support while Mira will go into the air and then attack them on the ground. Then Scarlet see them, the Altesian Knight-130s charging at them as well with two figure watching them she also saw.

Scarlet: Here they comes...

At the two figure's location, which are Agent 29: Iowa Harding and Agent 30: Wisconsin Coolidge watching the Atlesian Knight-130s charging at the base.

Iowa: Should we?

Wisconsin: Yes.

Then three metal skeleton that look the previous ones, with label on their left forehead, E25-1300 #1-3.

Agent 29: Lowa Harding then point at Scarlet.

Lowa: Go kill her.

The three skeleton then dashed toward Scarlet. And Scarlet see them dashing at her and she give the signel to Jake and Creeper.

Jake: Ready, buddy!?

Creeper: Well, yeah!

Jake: Let's do this!

Both Jake and Creeper launch themselves in the air going at Agent 29: Lowa Harding and Agent 30: Wisconsin Coolidge then just notice them in the air.

Lowa & Wisconsin: What in the?

Creeper landed on Agent 29: Lowa Harding and ripped his head clean off and Jake kick Agent 30: Wisconsin Coolidge in the face and use his gun to kill him in the face. Scarlet then fought all 3 of the E25-1300 at once until they fall one by one, all saying that one sentance.

E25-1300 #1-3: Thank you.

Scarlet is flashbacks of previous 4 of saying "Thank you" to her, but decided to put it aside until they are finish with the Altesian Knight-130s, which the other have already done. Uela and Mra played with one of the head of the destroyed Altesian Knight-130s.

Uela: *chuckle* We used to have trouble with these guys, but now... we can easily curbstomp them quite easily.

Mira chuckle as well.

Mira: Yeah i know.

Meanwhile... at the Balbmas and LL's location. Balbmas is ranted with angers and growls.

Balbmas: GGRRRRRR! HOW COULD THEY EASILY DEFECT THEM THIS EASY?! SEND MORE OF THEM AT ONCE!

"Understand...

...

...

Sending out Agent 32: Minnesota D. Roosevelt and Agent 33: Oregon Truman along with more Altesian Knight-130s and few of the experimented failure prototypes."

Balbmas then calmed down enough to regain his sense.

Balbmas: Good, i be leaving now.

"Understand..."

Balbmas then left. LL then make sure he is not around.

"Man, working with him is such a pain..."

End of Chapter 25

_  
 **A/N: Okay, you notice that few of the character didn't make a few appearence in the last few chapters, don't worry, there are still there, it just i can't seem to focus them into the story and jsut preferred them in the background just to save time. And you notice it will take a week for new to come out? Right? Well, that because i can't seem to focus right. However, if i do focus... did it will possible done in 2 or 3 days or something like that. Anyway, that it.**


	26. Chapter 26

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 26

_  
At the GP Team Base... it was 3 days after Agent 29: Iowa Harding and Agent 30: Wisconsin Coolidge's attempt, but failed attack on the base. There was not much activity at the base, aside from Thompson and Aya working in Thompson's workshop to research more on the experiment failure prototypes. So in other words... the others are quite bored, what a surprise.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Uela then came in.

Uela: Hey guys? Have you seen Scarlet anywhere?

Sally: Well, i think she got a called from someone to meet her in the forest.

Uela: Well, it maybe a trap for her.

Lewis: But then again, she is skilled enough to get out of that.

Edges: Hm. I wonder if any Agents are gonna attack the base.

Then Thompson came in.

Thompson: Lo que supone que significa eso? [Translate: What that supposed to mean?]

Then... a big and loud explosion from outside of the base is heard and shaked the entire base.

Edges: *sigh* I have to say that... didn't i?

Sally, Lewis, and Uela focus their heads on Edges and stare him.

All: Yeah, pretty much...

Then another explosion is heard and skae the entire base.

Thompson:... Voy por el T-34 _Elasmotherium_ listo entonces... [Translate: I go get the T-34 _Elasmotherium_ ready then...]

Thompson then go to the base's gauge.

Outside of the GP Team Base... an Agent, Agent 33: Oregon Truman, who is standing on an random rock and is firing mini-nukes at the base with his mini-nukes launcher.

Oregon: MHAHAHAG+HAHA! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!

?: Agent 33: Oregon Truman. You do realized that they can't be killed inside of the base, right?

Agent 33: Oregon Truman then turn his head to look at Agent 32: Minnesota D. Roosevelt, who is on his tank teads, because his lower body is a mini-tank, who get beside the rock that Agent 33: Oregon Truman is standing on.

Oregon: Shut up Agent 32: Minnesota D. Roosevelt and don't ruin my fun.

Minnesota: Sorry, but we have orders...

Oregon: Fine...

Oregon then use his hand and arm to signal the Altesian Knights-130s to attack inside the base. Before they could do it, however, the metal front door of the base then opened up on it own and then run out of the base are Edges, Uela, Jake, Gus, and Aya who fired at the Altesian Knight-130s with their assault rifles with Mira then fly up from the rooftop of the base and proceed to destroyed some of the Altesian Knight-130s.

Mira: TAKE THAT MOTHER****ERS!  
With Sally and Lewis come with the A-10 _Liger_ to destroyed the rest. Then... Agent 33: Oregon Truman then laugh.

Oregon: MHAHAHA! PREPARE TO DIED!

Then Agent 33: Oregon Truman then get remote with a large red button out of his pocket and pressed it. Then... a drone-controlled I-59 _Sawer_ then appear out of the distance.

Oregon: FACE YOUR DOOM!

Before the drone-controlled I-59 _Sawer_ could do this, it was very quickly got shot down as it got here by Thompson who is riding in the T-34 _Elasmotherium_. There was silent for several long moments.

Oregon: Why you little...

Oregon then put out his mini-nuke launcher and aim at T-34 _Elasmotherium_. However, before he could pull the trigger, he is blow to pierce by a laser beam from Sheila, who roared in victory. Agent 32: Minnesota D. Roosevelt then see they lost the battle quite easily by GP Team Base.

Minnesota: Well then... didn't see that one coming.

Then Uela got beheld him and point a gun at him.

Uela: Don't you darn move a muscle.

Agent 32: Minnesota D. Roosevelt then turn his lower body to face at Uela.

Minnesota: Who said i was gonna move when i lived a good life... and goodbye my sleeping cousin...

Uela is confused of what he said.

Uela: What do you me-

Then Agent 32: Minnesota D. Roosevelt blow himself up to smithereens by self-destructing himself, committing sucide. There was silent for several second after Agent 32: Minnesota D. Roosevelt's self-destruction.

Uela: Hmm. I'm wondering what Scarlet is doing in the forest. Fighting whoever sent her that call. After all... she is easily most skilled person in our team.

Uela then went back into GP Team Base.

Scarlet was waiting patientlly for the person in the forest in the canyon.

Scarlet: Where is he?

Then... Scarlet then feel a present in the forest and she knew there more then one person in the forest and she is ready to face them. Then... 3 metallic skeletons, that looked likes the previous ones, only instead they are label E28-1400F #1-3, appear out of the shadows of the forest that hide them so well.

Scarlet: Hm.

Scarlet then put out her own katana and taunt at them.

Scarlet: Come at me.

E28-1400F #1-3 then put out their own katanas and first one, E28-1400F #1, attack Scarlet first. They jumped from tree to tree and try to slash one another until Scarlet slash his head and he said the two words that anothers has said.

E28-1400F #1: Thank you.

And then E28-1400 #2 attack Scarlet, and this time he was a little more harder then the last one, and both of them ran along the ground, jumping and attempt to slash one another, they keep doing this until Scarlet slash his back and those words as well.

E28-1400F #2: Thank you.

Then E28-1400F #3 then attack Scarlet, and he was even more bit harder. Both he and Scarlet jump tree to tree and run along the ground and jumping and try to slashed one another. Until Scarlet slash his chest. Ad his said those same two words as last two as well.

E28-1400F #3: Thank you.

Scarlet then put away her katana.

Scarlet: Hm. It seem it get easiler and easiler every day now... look like i'm too good at adepting.

Scarlet then left the forest, which has claim the 3 bodies of the E28-1400F #1-3.

_  
Meanwhile... at LL and Balbmas' unknown location. Balbmas growled with annoying that his Agents and the failure experimented prototypes are keep being killed and failing in battle against GP Team Base.

Balbmas: *annoyed growl* Why do they keep failing to kill them?

"Sir..."

Balbmas: What?

"Then unknown error has been fixed and we can send Agent 26: Michigan Roosevlet and Agent 31: California Hoover along with... Agent 34: Kansas Esienhower and Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson..."

Balbmas: Good, Good... Send them at once.

"Understand... sending them at once..."

Meanwhile... at location of the sleeping capsule of the Blue Unicorn agents with label on them, with several of them opened there were once the capsules of the now currently dead agents that were killed in action. Then... 4 capsules of Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt, Agent 31: California Hoover, Agent 34: Kansas Esienhower, and Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson. I'm gonna talk about Agent 31: California Hoover for a minute (i think) because i want to give a description of him and he be imported later on. Agent 31: California Hoover is a 9-foot tall grimm that looked like a person that is wearing Dragonplate armor (which are the Dragonplate armor, Dragonplate boot, Dragonplate gauntlets) with Konahirk as it's helmet (except... it's his face) that are colored similer to the grimms. Anyway... back to the story.

Nevada: All right, we giving a mission, so let move out!

Unknow to Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson that both Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt, Agent 31: California Hoover, and Agent 34: Kansas Esienhower talked beheld his back.

Michigan: I don't feel doing this crap anymore.

Agent 31: California Hoover then lower his head to speak to Agent 26: Michigan Roosevlet.

California: I feel the same way... but how are we gonna betray them?

Agent 34: Kansas Esienhower then smirk.

Kansas: Oh, don't worry.

Both Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt and Agent 31: California Hoover looked at Agent 34: Kansas Esienhower.

Kansas: I have a plan.

Both Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt and Agent 31: California looked at each other and looked back to Agent 34: Kansas Esienhower.

Michigan & California: Okay, we're listing...

End of Chapter 26

 **A/N: Yeah, yeah, i know. This chapter feel rushed... that because i want to finish with Blue Unicorn so i can focus the other agents. And i want to finish the Agent arc as soon as possible because i don't want to deal with them anymore, and final chapter of this is going to be dark is all i can say because i don't want to spoil it.**


	27. Chapter 27

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 27

_  
It was 3 days after Agent 32: Minnesota D. Roosevelt and Agent 33: Oregon Truman's attack on GP Team Base. Scarlet is gone out in the forest, trying to think of what is going last couple of weeks since these metallic skeleton started to appearing with those Agents and to relax her mind, and she is going to be there for several hours. Uela was in Thompson's workshop with Aya and Thompson researching these metallic skeletons that keep appearing with those agents.

Uela: Hmm... i hope Scarlet is okay right now.

Aya: Don't worry about her... she can take care of her own.

Uela: *sigh* I know... it just these things started to appearing with those agents guys and they always seem to target Scarlet.

Thompson: Bruno... Scarlet es una de les pocas persona mas habiles que estan vivos en todo el mundo entero del Remanente. Que sea posible razon por la que estan atacando a su vez de nosotros. [Translate: Well... Scarlet is one of the most skilled people that are alive on the entire world of Remnant. That possible why they are attacking her instead of us.]

Uela and Aya just stare at Thompson.

Thompson: Que? [Translate: What?]

Uela & Aya: We still have zero clue of what you are even saying.

Thompson: Oh, dios maldita puta maldicion. [Translate: Oh, god freaking ****ing damn it.]

Then... a loud and big explosion is heard outside of Thompson and then... Jake's head is send flying in Thompson's workshop's and crashed into the wall and landed on the floor of his workshop.

Jake: *dizzly groan* Not again. *dizzly groan*

Thompson: Welp. Mira como Jake se sopla por arma de rayo laser de la cola de Sheila de nuevo por el momento 155a. [Translate: Welp. Look like Jake got blown up by Sheila's laser beam tail weapon again for the 155th time.]

Uela whisper to Aya.

Uela: I notice that both Jake and Shelila have a love and hate relationship between each other.

Aya: I've already notice that.

Then... the warning alert bleeping alarm went off. Aya then put up a page, showing that Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt, Agent 31: California Hoover, Agent 34: Kansas Esienhower, and Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson are coming into this area.

Uela: *groan* More Agents?

Aya: *sigh* Pretty much.

_  
Sally, Lewis, Edges, Surge, Thompson, Uela, Gus, Mira, and Aya are outside, prepare to face these new agents coming at them.

Sally: I've notice that those Agents guys never seem to give up.

Lewis: Yeah, i notice that, too.

Edges: Me as well.

Mira then see something and point her finger at it.

Mira: What in the hell?

The others turn to see a Bullhead, who left engine is on fire. And then... the Bullhead crashed land near them. And it's sidedoor blast opened, revealing 4 agents coming out and one on the very left, Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson, turn to looked at the rest of his comrades.

Nevada: *cough* *cough* Okay... WHY WAS THE ENGINE ON FIRE!?

The members of GP Team Base just stare at them.

All: What?

Then he turned to look at the team.

Nevada: OH! Hm-hm-hm. I'M AGENT 36: NEVADA B. JOHNSON! AND NOW! DEAD!

There was silent for several second...

Nevada: Aren't you other 3 gonna shoot at them.

Agent 31: Calfornia Hoover then spoke up.

California: No...

Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson turned his head to look at Agent 31: California Hoover.

California: We three are tired of doing dirty business for ours boss. We 3 quit and we 3 want you to join you guys.

Members of GP Team Base were surprise, but Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson just chuckle.

Nevada: Oh please. Even if you did betray us you mirco-bombs that in your back necks will-

California: We already removed them while you were not looking while we on the Bullhead with you.

California then opened his left hand and dropped the three mirco-bombs to ground, shocking Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson and he growled in anger.

Nevada: YOU TRAILOROUS-!

Before Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson could finish his sentence, former Agent 31: California then put a gun that is similar to the Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver and shoot at Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson's head, completely taking his head right off.

California: So then... now can we join?

The members of GP Team Base just looked each other and then looked back at the 3 former Agents.

All: Sure.

Then... Michigan Roosevelt then felt something.

Michigan: We're not alone.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure (which looked similar to Summoned Skull from Yu-Gi-Oh) appear beheld Michigan Roosevelt. Michigan Roosevelt then put out two semi-automantic shotguns.

Michigan: Let's dance... E32-2500F.

Michigan then threw a smoke grenade to ground. Completely covering up the fight, and all they could see and hear are shots fired from Michigan's two semi-automanic shotguns. When the smoke lift up, Michigan Roosevelt easily defected and killed E32-2500. Then he drop his two semi-automanic shotguns.

Michigan: I knew i would win this.

He then pull a knife and stab himself though his chest, commented senpai. And his lifeless body fall over to the ground. The other were shocked, except for California, and were also confused, but California know why he did it as he go to Michigan's lifeless body.

California: He wanted to dead. All these 150 years of his life, all he wanted is to dead peacefully and now... his wish has been ultimately granted. I will give him a proper burial.

Other feel the same way. Then... Uela thought to herself.

Uela: *in thought* I wonder what Scarlet doing right now.

_  
Meanwhile... in the forest where Scarlet is at. Scarlet is sitting on an rock to relax her mind and meditation on it. For awhile, nothing disturb her. Then... she felt a present. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark figure then got beheld her. But Scarlet attack it with her katana, only for it to be block. Then the figure reveal itself (it look Cyber-Gator from Yu-Gi-Oh) and then... it spoke.

?: I'm E37-1200F and your katana wouldn't work on me.

He started laugh at her. She realized that her katana wouldn't work on this one.

Scarlet: *in thought* Hm. Time to use An and Bo.

She pull out her two sub-machine guns and shoot at him while he was laughing, putting some holes in his vital parts. E37-1200F just looked down at his body and looked up again to look at Scarlet and he said his finally words.

E37-1200F: No fair.

Scarlet: Well, life and death is too.

And then he fall on his back and appear to be dead.

Scarlet: Hm. Oh well. *sigh* I better going now.

Scarlet then walk back to GP Team Base.

_  
When Scarlet got back to GP Team Base, she notice new 2 person she didn't see before, one human and the other a grimm. Uela decided to tell her of what is happening and going on.

Uela: Okay, Scarlet, here how it happen. They were 4 guys on a Bullhead, but the other 3 decide they are tired of doing their boss' dirty work and they betray their own teammate and their boss, and one of those thing appear, but Michigan Roosevelt easily killed it and he commented senpai. And now... those two former agents, California Hoover and Kansas Esienhower decide to join with us. So that how it happen.

Scarlet: Wow. This all happen all in one single day?

Uela: Yup. Pretty much.

Scarlet: Hm. I see.

_  
Meanwhile... at Balbmas and LL's location.

"Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson is killed in action, Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt commented sucide, and the two agent, Agent 31: California Hoover and Agent 34: Kansas Esienhower has betray their team..."

Balbmas growled in anger.

Balbmas: THEN ACTIVITY THE MIRCO-BOMBS IN THEIR BACK NECKS!

"Unfortunately, they were removed from their back necks..."

Balbmas then calm himself down.

Balbmas: I see... so Blue Unicorn is no more... right?

"Correct..."

Balbmas: Oh well. Despite they were my largest group, they were the weakest of my 3 groups of agents. After all, i still have the other two groups... LL! ACTIVE!... The Grey Commandos...

"Understand...

Engage activation of Grey Commandos...

Agent 4: Georgia Madison: Activing...

Agent 8: South C. Buren: Activing...

Agent 10: Virgina Tyler: Destroyed in action...

Agent 12: North C. Taylor: Activing...

Agent 16: Tennessee Lincoln: Activing...

Agent 18: Louisiana Grant: Activing...

Agent 20: Mississippi Garfield: Activing...

Agent 22: Alabama A. Cleverland: Activing...

Agent 25: Arkansas McKinley: Activing...

Agent 27: Florida H. Taft: Activing...

Agent 28: Texas Wilson: Activing...

...

Agent 4-16 will be send in 168 hours..."

Balbmas: Good, good...

_  
End of Chapter 27

_  
 **A/N: Yeah, i can sense the irony in this chapter. But... luckly for me, it will possible be short, which i be thankful for.**


	28. Chapter 28

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 28

_  
It was a week after both California Hoover and Kansas Esienhower, both former agetns, betray their now dead team and joined with GP Team, and after Agent 26: Michigan Roosevelt's sucide, and the death of Agent 36: Nevada B. Johnson. It was... pretty quiet at the canyon where GP Team Base is... too quiet. But not for long though. As there was an explosion cause by Sheila who blown up Jake again with her laser beam tail weapon for 175th time and with Jake's head flying in the air.

Jake: AHHHH! ****************!

And then his head fell back to the ground, right by Aya's feet, who then processed to pick up Jake's intact head.

Aya: Hm. You don't see that everyday.

Jake: Oh ha ha ha ha. Very sarcastic of you... NOW FIX ME THE **** UP!  
Aya: Yeah, yeah. I know.

Then Aya take Jake's head to Thompson's workshop to fix Jake up and California and Kansas, who with Sally, Lewis, and Edges the moment before Sheila blown up Jake.

Kansas: Does... that happen everyday?

Sally: Yeah, pretty much... sometimes, she does it more times.

California: You guys... are a lifely team, aren't you?

Lewis: Yeah.

Edges: And when those agents comes, at least there no more of them, since you two betray your own now dead team... right?

California and Kansas just stare at Edges very silently at him, and he know what that suppose to meant.

Edges: There more of them... is there?

California: Yes. There about more 2 teams... our now dead team is called Blue Unicorns, which is largest, but weakest team as we reliance on team tactics and together as a group, which has about 26 members that include former us, which i was the strongest in my team and was 3rd largest of the group, and most of them are now dead...

Sally, Lewis, and Edges just chuckle at that name of California and Kansas' now dead team.

California: And the after our dead team is called Grey Commandos, they got about 11 members of their team, easily the smallest team of the 3, but they have the 2nd largest member of our group... and there was another one... i can't remember what they are called, but they are the most recent of the 3 teams, just only 13 members, but they are the strongest of the 3 teams and they have the largest member of ours group.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges were confused... at best of what he said and you would be confused as well.

Sally: Wait... i think both of us 3 have a couple of question...

California: And that is?

Sally: 1. Are you guy are in order or something? 2. Why are you keep calling the 3 teams as group? 3. Why you can't remember the name of the most recent team? And 4. ... can we be noticed of they coming into this canyon our base is setted on because if that Agent 35: West V. Kennedy's notice system doesn't work on noticing the Grey Commandos?

California: Okay. 1. No, we not in an orderly fashion... only the recent team is in an orderly fashion. 2. It because we were created a over some periods of times, except for first members of the 2 teams, Blue Unicorns and Grey Commandos. 3. It because i didn't asked of what they are called. And 4. ... We can use Agent 10: Virgina Tyler's notice system because he was part of the Grey Commandos team, but his notice system was harder to repair because he was slash to pierces and yes, the notice system only on their respected team and only the robot of those teams have those.

Sally, Lewis, and Edges: Okay.

There was silent for a few moments.

California: I'm gonna go to Thompson's workshop to see what its going on in there.

All: Okay.

With that and done with talking to them, California left Kansas with the trio Sally, Lewis, and Edges to go to Thompson's workshop. There was silent for several moments.

Kansas: It kinda boring around here... isn't it?

Trio: Yup.

There was silent for several seconds.

Kansas: Hey. Did you guys know i'm nicknamed Bloodlust Kansas?

Trio: No way.

_  
Meanwhile... at Thompson's workshop. Aya is fixing on Jake's body after he was blown up by Sheila's laser beam tail weapon again for 175th time while Jake, now just a talking head, is gumble to himself while he is on a table. Thompson just chuckle at him.

Thompson: Hehehe. Pues mira eso, Jake se sopla hasta ser de nuevo por arma de rayo laser de la cloa de Sheila de nuevo por el momento debido e a 175 Sheila solo manteer lo mama u. Ahora se que no es un divertido para un ser Humano o un ser Faunus, pero para ser un Robot o Androide? Jodidamente diveretido. Y la mejor part? No se puede entender lo que estoy diciendo. Ahora que divertido. Hehehe. [Translate: Hehehe. Well look at that, Jake got blown up again by Sheila's laser beam tail weapon again for the 175th time because Sheila just keep blowing him up. Now i know that not amusing for a Human or Faunus being, but for a Robot or Android being? Pretty ****ing funny. And the best part? You can't understand what i'm saying. Now that funny.]

Jake just glare at him.

Jake: I don't know what you are saying Thompson, but if you are taunting me... then **** you Thompson.

Thompson: Lo que se. [Translate: Whatever.]

Then... California came into Thompson's workshop.

California: Hm. Impressive workshop you got here Thompson.

Thompson: Graicas. [Translate: Thank you.]

California then notice Jake's head on the table.

California: He a unlucky one. Isn't he?

Thompson: Si, y lo mantengo burlandose de el, mientras que el no entiende lo que estoy diciendo. [Translate: Yeah, and i keep taunting him about it while he doesn't understand what i'm saying.]

California just turn his head around and look at him.

California: You do realized that i can understand what every words that you are saying perfectly. Right?

Thompson took a few second to process of what California just said before he quickly panic of what he just said.

Thompson: OH MIERDA! Um... Hagan lo que hagas, no, bajo ninguna circunstanica, no decir JAKE Y SOBRETENSIONES DE LO QUE DIJE! LO TENGO?! [Translate: OH CRAP! Um... Whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances, DO NOT TELL JAKE AND SURGE OF WHA T I JUST SAID! GOT THAT?!]

There was a few second of silent before California could reply.

California: Okay.

Thompson: Bueno. [Translate: Good.]

Jake was confused of what Thompson just said to California.

Jake: Okay. What he just said?

California turned his head to face with Jake.

California: He told me not to tell you of he just said.

Jake: WHAT!?

Thompson: Eso derecho. Cabron. [Translate: That right. ****er.]

Jake: Oh, **** you, Thompson.

Aya is quickly annoyed by both Jake and Thompson bricking with each other like little childrens while she is trying to repair Jake's body and she turned around to looked at them both.

Aya: Okay. Both of you. Just shut the hell up.

Jake: Okay.

Thompson: Bueno [Translate: Okay.]

Aya then turned around to contiue to repair Jake's body without both Jake and Thompson's bricking with each other like little children, it only took her a several moments to realized that California is in the workshop as well, so she stop on the repair of Jake's body to talk to him, and Jake seem to notice that Aya stop working on reapiring his body.

Jake: Hey. Why are you not repairing on my body?

Aya looked at him.

Aya: Because i want to talk to California.

Jake: WHAT!? Gah... ggrrrrrr.

Thompson just chuckle.

Thompson: Ventosa. [Translate: Sucker.]

Then Aya walk over to California to talk to him.

Aya: I see you are looking at the workshop.

California: Yes, i am.

Then suddenly... Scarlet came into the workshop with Uela.

Uela: *whistle* Woah, big work space. And oh yeah... did Jake and Thompson bricker with each other?

Aya just sighed to herself.

Aya: *sigh* Yes, yes they did.

Uela: Can't blame you.

Aya: Thank you.

Uela: Your welcome.

Scarlet then walked over to Aya and California.

Scarlet: So i heard that you install a new noticed system into ours base's computer?

Aya: Yeah. It will tell us of how many Grey Commandos team is gonna come here.

Then... the warning alert alarm sound went off and they knew that one or more of the Grey Commandos team are here. And Aya quickly put up a page, showing that Agent 4: Georgia Madison, Agent 8: South C. Buren, Agent 12: North C. Taylor, and Agent 16: Tennesse Lincoln are coming into the area and they are coming in fast.

California: But they are not going to be alone.

Aya & Scarlet: Yeah.

_  
Sally, Lewis, Edges, Surge, Thompson, Uela, Gus, Mira, Kansas, and California are outside of GP Team Base, with California having some kind of weapon cover in bandages, to prepare to fight againt agents 4-16. Then... they 5 Altesian Dropships that were carrying several Altesian Knight-130s and drop them in air and they landed on the front ground of the base as Altesian Dropships left them. And they are copany by one single Bullhead, which the agents are flying in. Then... one of the side doors opened revealing the 4 agents.

South C.: You two go first, we will still here to watch you two.

Agent 4: Georgia Madison and Agent 16: Tennesse Lincoln nodded at Agent 8: South C. Buren in agreement and jumped off of the Bullhead with both Agent 8: South C. Buren and Agent 12: North C. Taylor watching them while they landed on the ground.

South C.: We get to kick back and watch... huh, cousin?

North C.: Yes, cousin.

Agent 4: Georgia Madison and Agent 16: Tennesse Lincoln then turned their attention to California, who is standing in front of the base.

Georiga: Didn't think i would see you... traitor.

California: And I didn't think i would see your team who can't work well in groups.

Agent 4: Georiga Madison and Agent 16: Tennesse Lincoln took that as an insult to their team before California taunt them to come and get him.

California: Bring it on.

Agent 16: Tennesse Lincoln then signal 20 Altesian Knight-130s, 10s beheld the other 10s, to shoot at California, but then... California then put the bandaged weapon from his back and ripped the bandage off, which reveal to be a sword and shield. Then he block the bullet with his sheild and put out the sword, which look like the Enma's Fang Level 1 (from Ninja Gaiden), except the blade was long as he is tall, and then he charge at 20 robots and then he swing his massive sword so fast that he easily destroyed the 20 Altesian Kinight-130s. It shocked both Agent 4: Georgia Madison and Agent 16: Tennesse Lincoln, they didn't think he could be that fast. Agent 4: Georgia Madison then ordered the Altesian Knight-130s to attack California.

Georgia: ATTACK HIM! ATTACK HIM!  
Unfortunately, He is covered by GP Team by firing at the Altesian Knight-130s, allowing him to charge though them with his shield and killing both Agent 4: Georgia Madison and Agent 16: Tennesse Lincoln with one swing of his sword. Agent 8: South C. Buren and Agent 12: North C. Taylor were both shocked that both of their teammates were easily killed.

South C.: Okay, i didn't think they were killed this easily.

North C.: Agreed, cousin.

But then the Bullhead they were in then got hit by something explosive and it caused one of it's enigne to failed, forcing both Agent 8: South C. Buren and Agent 12: North C. Taylor to jump out before it crashed.

South C.: Okay. Who did that?!

Both Agent 8: South C. Buren and Agent 12: North C. Taylor turned around to see Aya holding a rocket launcher.

Aya: It me, couldn' tell?

Then Scarlet walked pass her.

Scarlet: Let me do this, Aya. They be easy for me.

Agent 8: South C. Buren then scoffs at her.

South C.: Oh please... can you FACE THIS!

Suddenly, Agent 12: North C. Taylor then jumped high in the air and transformed into a female torso with a head with a female face, arms and big breasts, then Agent 8: South C. Buren then transformed into a female pelvis with legs and feets, and both of them combine this one giant, female being and it spoke in an femine voice.

?: PREPARE! TO FACE! COMBINE AGENT 1: CAROLINA!

Scarlet only smirk at the combine agent.

Carolina: What wrong bitch? Afraid?

Scarlet: No... it that i can still easily defect you two.

Carolina: Oh yeah? Well, TRY TO DOGED THIS THEN!

Combine Agent 1: Carolina attempt to smash Scarlet, but she suddenly vanish.

Carolina: What the?! Where did you go!?

Unknown to the combine agent, Scarlet is very high in the air.

Scarlet: *in thought* Fools...

Scarlet then put out her katana and spin in the air with it and drive down, cutting the the combine agent in the mid-selection, killing her.

_  
Meanwhile... at Balbmas and LL's location.

"Agent 4: Georgia Madison and Agent 16: Tennesse Lincoln were killed by former Agent 31: California Hoover and Combine Agent 1: Carolina was killed by Scarlet..."

Balbmas: What?! Combine Agent 1: Carolina was killed that easily?! Hmm... send more of the Grey Commandos. I be running my business.

"Understood..."

Then Balbmas left to run his business.

"Sending Agent 18-25 in 24-48 hours...

Damn... this Scarlet woman is one scary beast of a woman from the very deep of hell itself..."

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 29

It was one day after Agent 4-16's attack on GP Team Base. Kansas and California were in Thompson's workshop with Aya wanting to ask them of something that is up in her mind.

Aya: I got 3 question, and i just ask the first one. Okay?

California: Okay.

Aya: First: How olds are you guys?

California: Well, the first agent of ours group, Agent 1: Delware Washington, was the first one, he was created 200 years ago, ours varient between the oldest being 200 years old and the youngest being 28 years old of our group, like the most recent group, which they were created some 120 years ago.

Aya: Okay, i see... which bring me into another question... why you guys look so young?... Apart from you, California.

California: They keep them in cryostasis pods. However, three pods, which one of them is my pod, are bulid without the cryostasis part, because grimm get stronger with ages, and are for the 3 largest of the agent, which myself included.

Aya: Good, good. What are those... "things" that Scarlet fight every so often when we have those agent guys attack us?

California: They were, i believe, and if i can give you much information i know of as possible, were an series of experiment prototypes that failed. I believe they attempt to create something in the project for over 85 years before they stopped after they crease the project as a failure after unknown numbers of prototypes that were all built, but failed to achieve something... it is also the reason why they always have an F in the end of thier models numbers, because they failed.

Aya: What were they orignally attempt to achieve?

California: First attempt that wanted to achieve, they attempt to created a series of robots that have an aura for over 43 years before their changed their plan after they found out that Altes was going to do, so they let Altas do their dirty work of creating an robot with an aura. So they try an second attempt at created an series of that is cross between human, faunus, and robot for it next final 37 years. But then... they found something more... interest, 5 years ago.

Aya: What was it?

California: Apparently... there was an doctor who was once owned an industries, which was apparently went defuct after the loss of Mountain Glenn, named Dr. Merlot. Dr. Merlot created something just serum, but the orginization our leader is part of, which we were once part of, give it a code-name... RW64-GE.

Aya:... California. I got a quick question?

California: What is it?

Aya: What is your group called?

California: Unfortunately, if we even betrayed them, a special chemical in ours brain make us forgot of what they are called, so we are unable to recalled what they name is...

Aya: Okay. Contiue.

California: Dr. Merlot use RW64-GE on some grimms 45 years ago, but they were running out of grimms. So they attempt to attract some grimm, but it ended with disasterious result with the loss of Mountain Glenn. So Dr. Merlot went missing for 40 years before he reappeared 5 years ago, he attempt to test more grimms with the serum RW64-GE, but he was stopped by a team of first years huntress in-training.

Aya: Really? What was team's name?

California: Unfortunately, i don't actually know the name of the team thanked to the chemical that made us lose the name of the organization our leader is part of, but i do know, however, is that the team was no more when their leader mysteriously dissappear without a trace 1 weeks after the their fight on Dr. Merlot's island and it's destruction.

Aya: Oh...

Aya's seem to felt sadness and sympathy for the disbanded of the team was a shocked to it's team member after they so hard to become huntress, but she decide put it aside for now.

Aya: So what happen to Dr. Merlot?

California: Dr. Merlot was capture by the orginization our leader is part of, and then they crease project as they deemed it as failure and they keep the experimented prototypes that failure, just in case they keep them for something. Then they put Dr. Merlot on an project he wished he didn't want to do or forced to, whose name and purpose i can't remember, again due to the chemical in ours brains.

Aya: I see... that the best you can give us?

California: Yes, unfortunately.

California then just signed to himself.

California: I be going outside.

Aya: Okay.

California then walk out of the door of Thompson's workshop as Sally, Lewis, and Edges were about to enter.

Sally: Oop, excuse me.

California: It okay.

California then head toward the back door of GP team Base with Sally, Lewis, and Edges then entering Thompson's workshop to ask something.

Sally: Hey, Aya?

Aya: What?

Lewis: You know where Uela is? Because we can't find her.

Aya then think for a moment.

Aya: I think she on the rooftop.

Edges: I guess she thinking then.

Meanwhile... on the rooftop of GP Team Base, Uela is laying down on the roof of the base thinking about Scarlet.

Uela: *in thought* Scarlet is bother by something... as keep going into the forest to get her mind off of it. And why do i get the strange feeling that i'm being watch and i'm not alone outside of the base?

Meanwhile... among the bunch of rocks, the recently deploy Agents, Agent 18: Louisiana Grant, Agent 20: Mississippi Garfield, Agent 22: Alabama A. Cleverland, and Agent 25: Arkansas McKinley, were stalking Uela because they have no back up and they were in an silent and whispering argument with each other.

Loiusiana: *whispering* Okay?! Who bright idea to sent us with no Altesian Knight-130s backup?!

Missisippi: *whispering* HEY! It not my fault we have no backup!

Alabama: *whispering* Will both of you shut up! We could attention from that Cimeson bitch! Or whoever her name is!

Arkansas: *whishpering* HEY! Why do you think we sent E44-0008F for anyhow?! And right now, we need to sneak attack that Uela girl!

All 3 agent look at him before looking back at the base.

Louisiana, Mississippi, & Alabama: *whispering* Fine...

And all 4 agents sneak toward the base.

_  
Meanwhile... at the forest where Scarlet is at. Scarlet meditating on an rock to attempt to get rid of whatever is bothering her. Then.. she felt a present, and then a gust of powerful winds suddenly appear, then a black dragon (that looked like Black Red-Eyes Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh) then also suddenly appear, which none other then E44-0008F.

Scarlet: *in thought* What in the!?

Scarlet then see a strange light coming E44-0008F's mouth and she realized of what it is before he opened it wide.

Scarlet: Crap.

Scarlet then jump from the rock to the treetop to dodge a ball of energy coming straight at her before it miss and then exploding. Then she see he is getting for a other blast to shoot at her.

Scarlet: Time to get running.

Scarlet then jump treetop from treetop to dodge E44-0008F's energy ball while he going after her while he shooting her and thinking of a plan to kill him with, then she got one.

Scarlet: I hoped this one worked!

Scarlet then jumped back and landed on E44-0008F, then he stopped in the air and then he started shake to attempt to get Scarlet off of his body while in the air, then Scarlet jumped from his back and in front of him. Then he opened his mouth attempt to fire an energy blast at Scarlet. Before he could do it, Scarlet grab a grenade from her back unpined it with her teeth and throw it into his mouth.

Scarlet: Eat this! Black lizard!

Then E44-0008F violently exploded, sending Scarlet flying in the air, who luckly protect by her aura from the explosion, and she quickly landed on an tall tree while she see the burning corpse of E44-0008F fall to the ground.

Scarlet: *sigh* These guys never give me a break... do they?

Scarlet jumped from the tree and landed on the ground and walk back to GP Team Base.

_  
Meanwhile... back outside of GP Team Base, Agent 18-25 manage to get to the front door of the base, but they can't to get up to the roof where Uela is.

Louisiana: So then... do anyone know how to get up there?

Then California manage to sneak up on them with his massive sword deliver this line beheld them.

California: I know, go died.

All: Hey that sound like a- Wait a minute...

Before they could react, California manage to kill them with one swing of his sword.

California: Next time, don't think of stalking a woman.

Uela then peak her head from the roof.

Uela: Your such a noble guy.

California: Thank you.

Then... they heard footstep. They both turned their head around to Scarlet walking back to the base.

Uela: Hey, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Hey, Uela.

Scarlet then see the bodies of Agent 18-25.

Scarlet: Did you kill them, California?

California: Yes.

Scarlet: Thanked alot.

California: Your welcome.

Then... Edges came out of the base through the front door.

Edges: Hey gu- Woah, i see you killed some Agents.

California: Yes.

Edges: Anyway, i heard you talked about some first-years huntress in-traing team from Aya and your not sure of what they are called in one part of your information your gave her.

California: Yes.

Edges: Can you tell me?

California: Well, all i do know about them is that their leader mysteriously disappear without a trace 1 week after their fight on Dr. Merlot's island and it's explosion.

Edges: Wait, wait, wait, on an second... you said _after_ their fight on Dr. Merlot's island and it's explosion?

California: Yes... do you know who they are?

Edges then smirk.

Edges: Yes, i do. I know their team's name and it's members.

California and Scarlet looked at each other before they looked at Edges.

Scarlet: Tell us. Who are they?

Edges breath silently and spoke.

Edges: They were called Team RWBY, and they were comprise of their leader, Ruby Rose, and her teammates, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. And she went missing after their fight on Dr. Merlot's island and it's explosion.

Then... Scarlet is bother by something else now and Edges seem to noticed that.

Edges: Something wrong?

Scarlet: I don't know, but i heard that name somewhere, but i can't seem to remember it.

Edges: Oh well, it might come to you eventually.

Scarlet: Right...

_  
Meanwhile... at Balbmas and LL's location. LL is telling Balbmas that Agent 18-25 were killed in acton, of course, he already knew they would be dead anyway.

Balbmas: They were unless anyway...

"Mister Balbmas...

Balbmas: What?

"Agent 27: Florida H. Taft somehow escaped from his cryostasis pod and has tooking the data of the most recently formed team and escaped..."

Balbmas: WHAT?! THAT ALLIGATOR BETRAYED US!? Hmm... No matter! Send out the final Agent of Grey Commmandos team at once to kill that traitor! And send E55-0008F to kill Scarlet at once!

"Understood...

...

...

Sending out Agent 28: Texas Wilson and E55-0008F in 24-48 hours..."

Balbmas then smiled.

Balbmas: Good, good. My most favorite Agent...

Balbmas then sadictly laughed on his chair...

"Shit..."

_  
End of Chapter 29

_  
 **A/N: YAY! I'm going to do final chapter of the Grey Commandos! Honestly... this is easy, because there only 11 Agents and only 3 chapter of their appearance, which i'm glad, because i want to move on from those guys right now... if i get focus... possible sooner or later.**


	30. Chapter 30

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 30

_  
It was 1 day after Agent 18-25's failed sneak attack. Thompson, Sally, Lewis, Edges, Jake, Creeper, Kansas, and California were by an river. How did they get there? By using the A-10 _Liger_ , which pulling a turnable catapult of wheel just incase if an Agent make an appearance, and Sheila, who is right now sleeping by the A-10 _Liger_ , of course. Anyway, they were there because Thompson and Kansas are fishing in the river on the riverbank of the river, which is cover by multiple rocks of many sizes, while Sally, Lewis, and Edges were sitting by California, whose made a fire and fireplace just to get comfortable with their srrounding, and they were telling story of their lifes while Creeper is eating some mices he kill on the riverbank while Jake? Well... let's just say he made his own self-made bunker, by using the rocks of the riverbank to make his self-made bunker, to still away from Sheila from blowing him up again with her laser beam tail weapon.

Sally: Hey, you 2 know where is Scarlet? Because Uela has been looking for her in the base.

Lewis: I think she in the forest again. I think she need to relax her mind.

Edges: Most likey.

Sally:... I can't believe it been 2 or 3 months since both Gus and Mira started dating with each other now.

Lewis & Edges: Us too.

Then... Kansas got something on his tougher then steel-made line and try to bring up with his fishing rod, but it seem he can't get it moving.

Kansas: Hey, California, i think i need help right now because... well... this... whatever it is... is not bulging.

California then get up and head over to Kansas to help to get of whatever Kansas has caught. When he got there, Kansas quickly give him the fishing rod. Then... using his massive strength, is able to pull up of whatever it is out of the water. And they were surprised to see of it, because it looked like somekind of a cyborg reptile whose species it famous for something with titanium-plated armor on it back and has a visior for eyes, and the reptile in question is everyone here knows about...

California: An... cyborg crocodile?

There was silent for several second, before it's opened it mouth to let go of the hook of the fishing line and, suddenly, spoke.

"Crocodile": Actually, an cyborg _alligator_.

There was even more silent for several second before California put his fingers up on his chin.

California: Oh... how i could i've mistaken you, an alligator, for an crocodile?

"Alligator": I think because our kind are so similar to crocodile because we are related to them. And would you think of i'm an Agent by tellling guys right now of the truth of why i can talk with you guys.

Now there was even more silent there was before for several second.

Thompson:... Espera... eres un Agente? [Translate:... Wait you're an Agent?]

The Agent alligator turned it's head to looked at him.

"Agent": I don't know what you are even talking about, since i don't know what language you are speaking in, but if i think you telling something. Then, yes... i'm an Agent.

Creeper: Sooo... do you have a name?

"Agent": Yes... it is Agent 27: Florida H. Taft to be precise. But i'm now a former Agent on the run.

Jake, who then pop his head from his self-made bunker and look confused.

Jake: Wait... what do you mean your a former Agent now?

Florida just looked at Jake.

Florida: Well, let just say... i escaped my pod and i took the data of the most recently formed team of our group and made my escaped.

Florida then spit out a flash drive of the information of the most recent formed team of Agents. And Edges put it up.

Edges: Uhhhh... thanks?

Florida: Your welcome.

Sally then realized something.

Sally: Wait, isn't there someone is gonna go after you since you stole the flash drive of the information of the most recently formed team of Agents?

Florida: Let's just say that one of the Agents is going after me.

Kansas: Oh... wait, who is after you?

Florida: I think... *sigh* it most likey Agent 28: Texas Wilson.

California instanly knew who is that and he face plam his face.

California: No... not him...

The others, who are confused, looked at California.

Kansas: Wait... you know about him?

California: *sigh* Yes.

_  
Meanwhile... at the forest where Scarlet is at, again. She, again, is meditating on the same rock as before, to clear her mind. Then... suddenly, a powerful gust of wind suddenly appear. And Scarlet... merely just resigned herself.

Scarlet: *sigh* Here we go... once again.

Then... a white dragon (that looked like Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh) appear, bigger then the black dragon from before, and this dragon is none other then E55-0008F. Scarlet just get up and stood on the rock, getting ready to dodged the blast.

Scarlet: Bring it on.

Then... E55-0008F opened his mouth wide and start getting ready to blast a beam of energy at Scarlet. Before he could fire, however, a rocket launcher is suddenly heard and a rocket went by Scarlet and enter E55-0008F's mouth, causing a explosion and killing him. Scarlet turned her head around and see Uela holding a rocket launcher on her shoulder.

Uela: I won't let anyone disturbing Scarlet's meditating.

Scarlet: Um... Thank?

Uela: Your welcome.

Uela then dropped the rocket launcher and get a marshmallow bag, a chocolate bag, and an graham cracker bag out of no where for some reason and getting a stick and going over to E55-0008F's burning corpse and putting a marshmallow on the stick and roost it near his burning corpse to make herself her own S'more. Scarlet, not caring, went back to her meditating.

_  
Meanwhile... back at the riverbank. The other contiue to looked at California as he know this Agent 28: Texas Wilson.

Thompson: Asi que nos dicen, California. Parece que sabes acerca de este Agentes 28: Texas Wilson... que aspecto tiene? Y lo que, y esto es un gran que, y cuales su personalidad? [Translate: So tell us, California. You seem to know about this Agent 28: Texas Wilson... what does he look like? And what, and this a big what, and what is his personality?]

California just sigh to himself and prepare to tell them.

California: Okay, i tell all of you.

The others waited to tell them of who is he and what he looked like.

California: I can say... is that he is an rasict, who called faunus furries and humans meatbags and robot and androids tin cans, who enjoyed hurting and killing peoples because it make him laugh and he is the 2nd largest of ours group, he so worst that i refuse to even call him by his agent name.

The other now get his personality and already they started hate this guy's gut... but California wasn't done just yet.

California: But what he looked like? Well, he look like a Deatstalker except... he has Alpha Creeps heads for pinchers and a head and body of a King Taijitu for a tail.

The others quickly got a mental image of him.

Sally: Monty Oum... this guy worse than that red-head White Fang leader who has been killed 4 years ago.

Lewis: Yeah, i know.

Edges: I agree with that.

Then... they heard a loud voice.

?: FLORIDA! Where are you so I CAN KILL YOU!

Their turned their heads toward the direction of the voice and they see a Deathstalker with Creep head for pincher and a King Taijitu head and body for a tail, which must be none other than Agent 28: Texas Wilson. And then... he see them.

Texas: Ahhh, you are with them? Well, all i can said is THAT I'M GONNA RIP YOU INTO SLICE SO I CAN EAT YOU AND SPIT OUT! ALONG WITH THE MEATBAGS! FURRIES! AND TIN CANS!

Most of them are pissed at them.

Lewis: Oh, **** you, racist.

Then he start to charge at them, which cause Jake to panic.

Jake: OH CRAP! SHEILA! HELP US!

Sheila then awoke up and saw Agent 28: Texas Wilson and roared at him, which got his attention, but wasn't impress with Sheila.

Texas: Oh please. That suppose to scare?

Jake: HECJ YES! SHEILA!

Sheila then charge her laser beam tail weapon and aim at Agent 28: Texas Wilson, but he wasn't even impress with her and just scoffs at her.

Texas: Guess again.

Then... from his tail, the King Taijitu head then fire a fireball at Sheila's tail, causing her great pain, and disable her laser beam tail weapon, which make Jake panic even more.

Jake: OH CRAP! WE ALL GONNA DIED!

Then... suddenly, Sheila start charging at him while she shoot her rocket launcher in her claws at him with little effect to him and his armor, but she did cause a little crack in his armor that no bigger than a human's thumb, with the others watching her doing it.

Jake: SHEILA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Sheila, ignoring Jake's yelling at her, ram Agent 28: Texas Wilson and punch him in the armor where the crack is, causing to widen it. It made Agent 28: Texas Wilson pissed off.

Texas: You little bitch... YOU CRACK MY ARMOR! AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY FOR IT WITH DEATH!

Then... he grab Sheila by her face with both of his pincher and then... rip her into two while she scream of pain and dead. He dropped the two piece of Sheila as he laugh at their pain of losing one of their teammates while her body decay into black mist, leaving only her A.B.C. System and her tail laser weapon beheld.

Jake: SHEILA!

The other were shocked that he killed Sheila with his own pincher, but Jake, over come with rage, get out of his bunker and get his sniper rifle and shoot at the crack of Agent 28: Texas Wilson, causing to widen even more.

Jake: YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME, BITCH!? YOU WANNA ****ING MESS WITH ME, YOU SON OF A ****ING BITCH?!

Texas: YOU CRACK MY ARMOR EVEN MORE! SO DIED!  
Then both fireball came from the pincher of Agent 28: Texas Wilson and head straight for Jake, destroying his body with his head flying in the air and Creeper quickly got his head. Then... Kansas got on the turret of the A-10 _Liger_ to more the crack worse.

Kansas: We could weaken the armor by making the crack bigger!

California: Good thinking, Kansas!

With the crack widen, it made Agent 28: Texas Wilson even more pissed then before.

Texas: WHY ****ING LITTLE-!  
Then an energy started to form in the King Taijiu's mouth. Kansas quickly knew what it mean.

Kansas: OH CRAP!

Kansas was to get out of the way before the beam of energy evaporize the turret of the A-10 _Liger_ , which quckly annoyed Thompson.

Thompson: OH VEN FOLLANDO EN! QUE LA TORRETA ERA GODDAMN IMPORTANTE PARA LA A-10 LIGER POR EL AMOR DE PUTO RUIDOSO! [Translate: OH COME ****ING ON! THAT TURRET WAS GODDAMN IMPORTANT TO THE A-10 LIGER FOR CRYING OUT ****ING OUT!]

Then... Florida then got on the catapult.

Florida: I know i would love the taste of freedom! BUT I CAN TASTE WHEN I'M IN FREAKING THE AFTERLIFE!

Then Florida launch himself in the air and head toward Agent 28: Texas Wilson and landed on his armor, causing the cracks to widen even more. Before Agent 28: Texas Wilson, Flordia said this.

Florida: TAKE THIS!

Florida then self-destruct himself, causing to so wide that it cannot take anymore punishment. California got on the catapult.

California: Thank you for your sacrifice, Florida...

California then pull out his sword.

California: I SHALL REVENGE THOSE LIVES TAKEN FROM THEM!

California then launch himself in the air and head toward Agent 28: Texas Wilson, who is attempting to shoot him down, but he keep dodging in the air. Then he swing his massive sword at Agent 28: Texas Wilson so powerful that it created a 200-foot wide crater, killing Agent 28: Texas Wilson.

California then said in an bittersweet tone.

California: Victory... is ours...

All: Yeah...

They all taste bittersweet of victory with the life that was lost.

_  
Aya is repairing something when she suddenly notice that her cup suddenly cracked, knowing her that something is wrong. Then... she heard her scrolls bleeping, telling her that someone is calling her. It was Sally.

Aya: So why did you call, Sally?

Sally: We killed one of the Agents, but...

Aya: But?

Sally: Sheila was killed, and only thing that is left of her is her tail laser weapon and her A.B.C. System.

Aya: Oh, i see... Bye.

Aya then turned off her scrolls as she silently mourn for Sheila's death.

_  
Meanwhile... at Balbmas and LL's location.

"Agent 28: Texas Wilson and E55-0008F were killed in action..."

Balbmas: Great...

"But..."

Balbmas: But?

"Agent 28: Texas Wilson was able to kill one of them..."

Balbmas then sadistlly laugh.

Balbmas: GOOD! GOOD! He was able cause pain to them. That good. After all, we still got one team left, even we though we couldn't get the information back, it was still more sucessful than other useless Agents. Send out more Agents at once while i laugh. Infact... active... the most recently formed team, Black Cougers.

"Understood...

Engage activation of Black Cougers:

Agent 37: Nebraska Nixon: Activing...

Agent 38: Colorado Ford: Activing...

Agent 39: North D. Carter: Activing...

Agent 40: South D. Reagan: Activing...

Agent 41: Montana H. W. Bush: Activing...

Agent 42: Washinginton Clinton: Activing...

Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush: Activing...

Agent 44: Wyoming Obama: Activing...

Agent 45: Utah Clinton: Activing...

Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks: Activing...

Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg: Activing...

Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex: Activing...

Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf: Activing...

Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama: Activing...

He laugh so hard that he didn't notice that LL was insulting him beheld his back.

"Oh ****ed you **** asshole..."

_  
End of Chapter 30

_  
 **A/N: Shocking chapter, right? Well, i been planning her death since from the beginning of this fanfic. But i'm pretty sure that Agent 28: Texas Wilson was even more painful for him because he was an asshole based on one of the worst president of the U.S.A in history and the state Texas. Anyway, i'm finally done with the Grey Commandos. Now then, we still got one more team left, i'm pretty it will last for 5 chapters. Oh, warning... Chapter 36 maybe going to whammer chapter, just saying.**


	31. Chapter 31

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 31

_  
7 days (or a week if you haven't guess already) after Agent 28: Texas Wilson failed attempt to capture former Agent 27: Florida H. Taft and the death of Sheila and her funeral. It going normal at the GP Team Base... except it more quiet without Sheila blowing up Jake once in while.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Sally: *sigh* It sure have alot gotten quieter... without Sheila blowing up Jake once in a while. Without that... the place just sound so silent.

Lewis: Yeah, it has.

Edges: Yeah.

Then... they see Creeper gone outside of the base out of the front door and is walking by them while mumbling to himself about something. Curious, their respose of what going with Creeper.

Sally: Hey, Creeper.

Creeper then turned to look at the trio who are leaning against the outside wall of GP Team Base.

Creeper: What?

Lewis: Wh are you mumbling to youself?

Creeper: Well... can you guess?

Edges: It's Jake... isn't it?

Creeper: Yeah... he is still sometimes sulked in the corner about Sheila's death. It still affected him so much that he still didn't get pass over to her death. I mean we gotten over Sheila's death pretty quickly.

Edges: I think it because they have a love and hate relationship with each other.

Creeper: You think so?

Edges: Well... that can only explained about his declining mental heath. I mean he say he can see ghost of her sometimes.

Creeper: Yeah, i guess you right. Well, see ya.

Creeper then walk back into the base. There was silent for several moments.

Sally:...

Lewis:...

Edges:...

Sally: Huh? That funny...

Lewis & Edges turned their heads to look at Sally.

Lewis & Edges: What?

Sally: I kinda actually wish for an Agent or 2 to appear... I guess i'm bored.

Lewis & Edges turned back their head back they were looking at.

Lewis & Edges: Us too, Sally... Us too...

_  
Meanwhile... in Thompson's workshop. Aya is working on an rail-gun that one of it's parts is reusing laser beam weapon of Sheila. Aya decide to honor Sheila's memory by naming the rail-gun, 8UJ-N Sheila. Thompson take notice of this and looked at Aya.

Aya: Yeah, i know, Thompson. I'm honoring Sheila's memory, you get the motto.

Thompson:... Si claro. Lema... [Translate: Yeah, Right. Motto...]

Aya: Beside, i'm also reusing gatling gun as a gun for California.

Thompson: Eh... Ahora que... un poco de interes. [Translate: Huh... now that... kinda interest.]

Aya: I don't what you are saying right now.

_  
Meanwhile... beheld the rocks near GP Team Base, lay Agent 37: Nebraska Nixon and Agent 38: Colorado Ford, who are sneaking beheld the rocks to avoid being detected by the trio outside of the GP Team Base (Sally, Lewis, and Edges) and are waiting for the right moment to attempt a strike, which is waiting for them to get into the base before they can attack.

Nebraska: Great... we gonna do this alone without any backup.

Colorado: Hey, don't blame me. Blame Agent 28: Texas Wilson.

Nebraska: Yeah... anway let's just keep contiue to spy on them until they are gone inside of base.

A little while later... Sally, Lewis, and Edges went back inside of GP Team Base to do something or whatever it is.

Nebraska: Now it's time.

Colorado: Yeah.

Colorado then got a strange feeling that they are not alone.

Colorado: Hey, do you think somebody is watching is and is right now beheld us? Also, i removed the mirco bomb in my neck.

Nebraska: Oh, please maybe it ju- Wait... what the last part you sa-

Before Agent 37: Nebraska Nixon could finish his sentence, his head got quickly blown off of his body.

Colorado: HOLY SHIT!

Agent 38: Colorado Ford then turned his head around to see California holding his big gun at Agent 38: Colorado Ford.

California: I sugget something...

Colorado: *gulp* *speak weakly* What that? Meep.

California: Surrender or die...

Agent 38: Colorado Ford know what choice he gonna choose.

Colorado: I choose surrender.

California then put away his gun.

California: Good choice.

California then got two handcuffs.

_  
Meanwhile... back in the base. Sally, Lewis, and Edges are talking about Gus and Mira's dating with each other when Scarlet and Uela came.

Scarlet: Hey, have you seen California?

The trio just shrugged as their have no idea of where he is. Then... California came in with him carrying the hand-cuffed between hands and feets Agent 38: Colorado Ford.

Uela: Is he one of those agent guys?

California: Yes. But he is alot more wiser than rest of them since he wisely surrender to us... and getting rid of the mirco bomb in his neck.

Scarlet: I see... i think we should put him in one of prison cells down in the basements along with the other stuff.

California: Good idea.

California then carry off Agent 38: Colorado Ford to his prison cell.

Scarlet: Hmm. At least things got interest again.

Uela and the trio nodded in agreement.

_  
Meanwhile... at Balbmas and LL's location.

"Agent 37: Nebraska Nixon has been killed in battle and Agent 38: Colorado Ford have been capture..."  
Balbmas: What!? Then active his mirco bomb.

" Understood...

Error...

Mirco bomb has been removed..."

Balbmas groan in annoyed.

Balbmas: *groan* Then sent more Agents and Altesian Knight-130s along with them, i'm going to be busy for 5 days.

Balbmas then left.

"Understood...

Senting Agent 39: North D. Carter, Agent 40: South D. Reagan, and Agent 41: Washington Clinton in 24-48 hours..."

Making sure that Balbmas is not here. LL then opened up a page to look at.

"Oh woah, i didn't notice that Chistmas is coming soon..."

_  
End of Chapter 31

_  
 **A/N: Welp, 1 chapter down, 4 to go. Oh yeah, this week, it going to on hold for a bit... Because this week is going to the next update of RWBY: Hellsing, which i'm gonna possible to do on this Friday, maybe.**


	32. Chapter 32

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 32

It was one day after Agent 38: Colorado Ford's capture by GP Team and California. He was in his prison cell in the basement under the GP Team Base. With Uela bringing his food to his prison cell.

Colorado: Great... Not only am i your prisoner, but now your guys are feeding with these foods.

Uela: Hey, get what you get.

Colorado: Yeah, yeah. I know.

There was silent for a few seconds.

Uela: I notice you got quite a sparky personally you got there.

Agent 38: Colorado Ford look at Uela with a confused look.

Colorado: Really?

Uela: Like i care. And don't try to escaped, we got those spots cover and the wall are made of concretes, so digging is out of the question.

Uela then left him with his food to eat.

Colorado: *sigh* I'm going to be in here for a long time now.

Meanwhile... outside and the top of the GP Team Base. Gus and Mira are standing on the top of the roof of the base with a the railgun that Aya is testing, watching for any agents that could be coming, all because Jake is still sulking in the corner about Sheila's death.

Gus:... Look like Sheila's death is affecting for this long already.

Mira: Yeah, i know.

There was silent for a few seconds.

Gus:...

Mira:...

Gus decided to ask Mira something.

Gus:... Sooo... Want to play some video games with me?

Mira look at Gus.

Mira: Eh... Sure.

Gus: Okay.

There was silent for several moments before Mira spotted something in the distance.

Mira: What that?

Gus: What?

Mira and Gus decided to get a closer look until they realized of what is it.

Mira: Gus?

Gus: Yeah?

Mira: Go get the others...

Gus: Right.

Gus then left to go get the other ready.

Meanwhile... in Thompson's workshop, Aya is working on some things when California came in to asked one of her question. Aya decide to stop of whatever she was doing and go to talk to California.

Aya: So tell me... Is there no way to predict more of that group of that Agent 38: Colorado Fords guy called the Black Cougers?

California: Unfortunately, yes. They smart enough to not have tracking devices, so we have to rely on ours eyes.

Aya: Great...

Then... Uela came into the workshop, searching for Scarlet.

Uela: Hey, guys? Have you seen Scarlet?

Aya: I think she went to the forest to think about something that is bothering her.

Uela: I see...

Sally then came running ino the workshop.

Sally: GUYS! WE HAV-!

Then Lewis and Edges accidentally crashed into her and all three of them crash into the wall of the workshop. Trio were dizzly from crashing into each other and crashing into the wall of the workshop.

Trio: Owwww~... _

Uela, Aya, and California were just surprise of that crashing into each other.

Aya: Uuuhhhhhh... what were you saying Sally?

Sally: Huh? Oh! Right!

Sally quickly got off of Lewis and Edges.

Sally: We got more of those agents group Black Congers and they brought more of those Altesian Knight-130s.

California:... I see... Aya, get everybody ready.

Aya: Right.

Almost everyone is outside of the GP Team Base to get to fight off Altesian Knight-130s, except for California, because he guarding the prison cell of Agent 38: Colorado Ford. Instead... Kansas is in front of the base now.

Sally: They never to know when to quit, do they?

Lewis: Nope.

Edges: Not at all.

Then... an army of Altesian Knights-130s walking in an march positions with an Bullhead in front of them, and leading them, heading toward the base. Then... one of the Bullhead's sides doors open. Revealing... the two females Agent 39: North D. Carter, Agent 40: South D. Reagan, and the two males Agent 41: Montana H.W. Bush (whom i accidentally forgot to put him in the chapter... maybe because i don't like him? oh well, we can just play this for comedy then... :P), Agent 42: Washington Clinton.

North D.: You two, Agent 41: Montana H.W. Bush and Agent 42: Washington Clinton... go down there and fight that traitor. Me and my cousin will stay in the Bullhead.

Montana: Sure.

Washington: Okay.

Agent 41: Montana H.W. Bush and Agent 42: Washington Clinton then jump down from the Bullhead and landed in front of the base and Kansas.

Montana: Hello, traitor...

Kansas: Yeah, but i'm not a bitching type like you.

Unamused by his joke, both Agent 41: Montana H.W. Bush and Agent 42: Washington attempt to shoot Kansas, but he dodged the bullets and pull out two shotguns shoot at Agent 41: Montana H.W. Bush and Agent 42: Washington Clinton, disarming Agent 42: Washington Clinton and killing Agent 41: Montana H.W Bush.

Washington: OH CRAP! QUICK! SELF-DESTRUCT! SELF-DESTRUCT~!

Nothing happen at all.

Washington: Huh? Why, i aren't self-destructing?

Kansas: Well, we built a jamming rader so that your mirco bombs in your neck will not self-destruct.

Washington: So i'm going to capture by you guys? Right?

Kansas: Yeah.

Washington:... Crap.

Then... all of the Altesian Knight-130s attacked, but they are being easily destroy by rest of the team, with Agent 39: North D. Carter and Agent 40: South D. Reagan overlooking them.

North D.: I noticed that our Altesian Knight-130s that were abandon are easily defected and destroy by those guys down there, are they made of tin cans or something, cousin?

South D.: I think so...

Then... a rocket hit one of the engines of the Bullhead, causing to destabilize in the air, forcing Agent 39: North D. Carter and Agent 40: South D. Reagan to jump out and land on the rooftop of the base while the Bullhead crashed into the ground and exploded. Agent 39: North D. Carter and Agent 40: South D. Reagan turn their head to the left to see who shot that rocket and it reveal that Uela is holding a rocket launcher and then she put it to the side.

Uela: Okay, bring it on.

Uela pulled out her knife which Agent 39: North D. Carter and Agent 40: South D. Reagan were not impress.

North D.: You're a fool... COUSIN!

South D.: RIGHT!  
Suddenly, Agent 39: North D. Carter then jump high in the air and transformed into a female torso with a head with a female face, arms, and big breasts, then Agent 40: South D. Reagon transformed into a female pelvis with legs and feets, and both of them combine into one giant, female being and it spoke in a female tone.

?: CAN YOU FACE! COMBINE AGENT 2! DAKOTA!

Uela was shocked, but she keep cool.

Uela: I maybe small, but i can still fight yo-

Uela was then irrupted by cranking-sound and heard Aya saiding "Oops" and Uela turn her head only to see the railgun fire at Combine Agent: Dakota, sending her flying in the air and sending to who knows where, leaving only a twinkle in the sky.

Uela:... Well, that anti-climaxic.

Aya: Yup.

Meanwhile... at LL's location.

"Agent 41: Montana H.W. Bush is killed in action...

Agent 42: Washington Clinton is capture...

Combine Agent 2: Dakota is missing in action...

Sending in...

Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush and Agent 44: Wyoming Obama in 24-48 hours...

...

This quite boring..."

_  
End of Chapter 32

 **A/N: If chapter looked rushed, that because it is because i don't want to deal with this chapter anymore.**


	33. Chapter 33

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 33

_  
It was a one day after capture of Agent 42: Washington Clinton and Combine Agent 2: Dakota was blast off at the speed of goddamn light by the rail-gun made by Aya. Currently... Agent 42: Washington Clinton is in his prison cell which is by Agent 38: Colorado Ford's prison cell.

Colorado: Soo... they curbstomp your teammates and they capture you as well?

Washington: Yup.

Colorado: Well... that's embrassing.

Washington: Well, your teammate was curbstomp and you were capture before i was capture, so that embrassing.

Colorado: Yeah, that true. Oh yeah, how your wife?

Washington: Uuhhh... i'm not sure, but i think she is okay.

Colorado: Well, good for you.

There was silent for several moments.

Colorado: We ****ing sucked, aren't we?

Washington: Maybe...

Colorado: So do you want to talk about something else?

_  
Meanwhile... At Thompson's workshop. Uela then came into Thompson's workshop to ask Aya.

Uela: Hey, Aya?

Aya: What?

Uela: Is Scarlet still at the forest, meditating.

Aya: Yes. I think because she heard the name Team RWBY before, but she can't seem to remember, maybe that why she is at the forest.

Uela: Can't blame her... since these agents just keep appearing and since she can't remember of where she heard that team's name before.

Aya: Yeah, that true.

There was silent for several moments before Uela broke the silent.

Uela: So... you used Sheila's laser beam tail weapon and remade it... into a portable rail-gun.

Aya: Which use by Jake.

Then shouted in... whatever the hell the place he is at , like in the GP Team Base or somewhere else or something.

Jake: GODDAMN YES!

Uela:... Wow, he sound to be happy right now.

Aya: That because he gonna used the rail-gun.

Uela: Yeah, okay.

_  
Meanwhile... at the forest where Scarlet is at. Scarlet is meditating and is trying to remember of where she heard the name "Team RWBY", but she cannot remember anywhere, instead there was something that was blurry that she could make it out.

Scarlet:*in thought* Hmm... i can't seem to remember where i've heard that name before... Team RWBY, Team RWBY...

Still... she could not remember... then... she thought heard something and turned her head around to see of what it is. There was nothing. She decided to contiue to meditated. Beheld the trees... Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush and Agent 44: Wyoming Obama are spying on her and Agent 44: Wyoming Obama then whisper something to Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush.

Wyoming: *whisper* This is complete nuts, Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush. We are spying on one of the most dangerous, if not, _the_ most dangerous enemies we agents ever faced and the fact that most of us were killed by that bitch over on that rock.

Then Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush then whisper back to Agent 44: Wyoming Obama.

Idaho: *whisper* Oh _pfft_. Please. That why we are gonna sneak on her and attack from beheld where she least expected it.

Agent 44: Wyoming Obama then gave him a "Seriously?" look.

Wyoming: Are you seriously that retarded?

Idaho: Oh please. It gonna work. Now... in 3... 2... 1-

When both Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush and Agent 44: Wyoming Obama peak their heads from the trees they were hiding beheld, they saw that Scarlet was no longer there.

Idaho & Wyoming: WHAT ****?!

Both Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush and Agent 44: Wyoming Obama tried search around the area, but they couldn't find Scarlet. Then... Scarlet appear beheld them.

Scarlet: You two are idiots.

Then she cuts their heads from their bodies with her katana. After she cuts their heads from their bodies, she put away her katana in it's shealth.

Scarlet: Well, time to go back to base.

Then Scarlet left their headless remains to the forest.

_  
Scarlet enter the front door of GP Team Base and Uela soon noticed her return from her meditating in the forest.

Uela: Still can't remember?

Scarlet: Yes. And they were 2 Agents saying on me.

Uela: Did you kill them?

Scarlet: Yeah, pretty much.

Uela: Good for you.

_  
Meanwhile... at LL's location.

"Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush and Agent 44: Wyoming Obama were killed in action...

Sending...

Agent 45: Utah Clinton and Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks in 24-48 hours...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Man, i notice they getting killed quite easily...

Maybe because they an old project?...

I'm not sure anymore...

Oh well.

Wait...

Why i'm getting feeling that this chistmas will be crappy?"

_  
End of Chapter 33

_  
 **A/N: Yeah... there a change of plan... you see chapter 35 will be a whammy chapter. Which is actually good for me because i can finish this fanfic alot more faster so i could work other fanfics, which i'm not which one, but i'm pretty sure it will be a finish in... i don't know... somewhere between December and Feburary i guess? I'm not so sure.**


	34. Chapter 34

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 34

_  
It was one day after Scarlet killed the two agents, idiotic Agent 43: Idaho W. Bush and the alot more smarter Agent 44: Wyoming Obama, in the forest where she was meditating. Everyone in GP Team Base are getting ready for Christmas, and the two agents (Agent 38: Colorado Ford and Agent 42: Washington Clinton) in their prison cells in the basement of GP Team Base are ready for Christmas, because you know, it which everyone enjoy themselves and other, well... except for Jake of course, because he is still sulking in the corner because of Sheila's death still hasn't left him. Elsewhere in the GP Team Base... Uela is searching for Scarlet, once again, and goes to California, who is putting up the Christmas decorations while he is jolly humming, to ask him of where the hell and earth is Scarlet.

Uela: Hey, California?

California look at her with an interest look to his face except his face is mostly covered by a bony mask and so technially, it his eyes that do the expression for him.

California: Yes?

Uela: Where Scarlet? I been trying to find her in the base with no lock.

California think for a moment.

California: I think she went to Jeff's shop to look at some item that might interest her.

There was silent for several moments before Uela thought of why Scarlet is at Jeff's shop to search something that might interest her.

Uela: She getting a Christmas present for me, isn't she?

California: Not so sure, but it possible.

_  
Meanwhile... at Jeff's shop where it is a Altesian Warship. Jeff is showing any item that Scarlet might be interest in beheld his counter, which might be used for Uela's Christmas present, and so far... nothing caught her eyes.

Jeff: How about... THIS ONE!

Scarlet: No... not that one.

Jeff: Shesh, you one pricky customer.

But unknown to Scarlet and Jeff, they are being spy on by two agents, Agent 45: Utah Clinton and her partner, Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks, who are both are on a cliff-face and cliffside. Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks looked at his partner and decide ask her it is time to attack them.

Oklahoma: Isn't time now?

Agent 45: Utah Clinton then gesture her hand to, and basically telling him, to him to wait silently and patiencally until she give and say go when the time is right, then she used her other to count the seconds until the time is right. Then a few second has passed and then she finally said it.

Utah: Let's go.

Both Agent 45: Utah Clinton and Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks then jumps aside to aside of the cliff-face and cliffsides while Scarlet contiue to search in Jeff's shop for the right item and present for Uela. Jeff then show her two other items beheld his counter, but Scarlet just shake her, which make Jeff pretty annoyed by his pricky customer.

Jeff: *groan* Your such a pricky customer. Oh well, at least i've been saving money for my own little daugther, Rosa.

Scarlet then remember her from the picture from last Halloween, as far as she can remember when she looked back and forth at the picture and Jeff, she looked _nothing_ like her father, no physical charactersic giving to her and no mental charactersic as well, its almost as if... he was not her father at all and he has adopted her. Then Scarlet heard guns, like some kind of assault rifles, firing and she instantly knew of where it is coming from and the way it is heading, so she immendiately dodged out of the way of the hell hails of bullets burst through the window of the shop.

Jeff: WTF IS THAT?!

Then Scarlet saw an M67 fragmentation grenade thrown into the shop by one of the Agents, and instactly knew what that meant.

Scarlet: *in thought* Shit!

Scarlet immediately tackle Jeff, throwing both of them to the ground beheld the counter and then the grenade exploded, causing some item to be destroyed by the explosion and related-efeect to it, while other simply fling in the air and landed back on the ground with damage or no-damage at all, like a knife (similar to a KM2000) landed on Jeff's shop counter with it's blade stuck in it wooden broad. Scarlet left her head up and told Jeff this.

Scarlet: Jeff, can you go search something in the back of your shop for something that might interest me and if it does interest me!? And can you wrap it as well!?

Jeff: Yes!

Scarlet: Good! In the meantime... i've got some payback to do!

Scarlet then jump from the counter and pull out her two sub-machine guns, An and Bo, and aim at Agent 45: Utah Clinton and Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks and fires at them. They were barely able to dodged of the way of the bullets, but it gave Scarlet a enough time to put away An and Bo and pull out her Katana and grap the knife stuck in the counter and gone outside of the shop to fight both Agent 45: Utah Clinton and Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks who then pulled out their combat knife and fight against her, with both of them fighting with slashing, kicking, blocking, and dodging with each other while Jeff search for something in the back of his for something that might interest Scarlet. Then... Jeff found something and yell in excitment.

Jeff: AH-HA! THIS MIGHT INTEREST HER!

Scarlet heard his yell in the back of his shop while she is fighting both Agent 45: Utah Clinton and Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks and she knew that he might have found something that is interest and could be used as a Christmas present for Uela.

Scarlet: *in thought* Good, he found something! And if that the case... then it time to finish this fight now!

Scarlet then use the knife to killed Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks and she manage to disarm Agent 45: Utah Clinton from her combat knife and she pointed the knife, automatically telling her to not even move a muscle while Scarlet put away her katana. Then Scarlet turned around Agent 45: Utah Clinton to her back and Scarlet pressure points on her neck, knocking Agent 45: Utah Clinton out cold. Scarlet then when back into the shop.

Jeff: Does this interest you?

Jeff has got a Lewis gun from the back of his shop while Scarlet was fighting the agents and this time, this gun actually interest Scarlet.

Scarlet: Hmm... I think i'll buy it.

Jeff then wrap the gun in paper while Scarlet give him the knife back to him and the money in order to buy the gun. Scarlet then think of this.

Scarlet: *in thought* This gun will a perfect Christmas present for Uela.

Meanwhile... back at GP Team Base. Uela is playing Sequence with Sally, Lewis, Edges, Gus, and Mira when they notice Scarlet got back into the base, with, unknown to them, her carrying the bag with Uela's Christmas present and, what is known to them, and is dragging the unconscious and both hands-cruffs and legs-cruffs Agent 45: Utah Clinton.

Uela: You fought an Agent at Jeff's shop?

Scarlet: Yes.

Uela: And you gonna send her into her own prison cell in the basement under the GP Team Base with the other stuff that we don't ever used?

Scarlet:... Yes.

Uela:... Okay, then.

Uela then contiue to play Sequence with the other while Scarlet dragging the unconscious Agent 45: Utah Clinton into the basement and prison cells below the base.

Meanwhile... at LL's location. LL i was busy with something when suddenly, Balbmas got back from his work.

"I thought you're were going to there one more day..."

Balbmas: I finish eariler then excepted.

"Sir..."

Balbmas: Hm?

"Agent 45: Utah Clinton got capture and Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks was killed in action..."

Balbmas then groan annoyally and deeply.

Balbmas: *groans*

"Sir..."

Balbmas: What?

"Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg and Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex has escaped from their cryo-pods..."

Balbmas: WHAT?! No! NO! AGENT 47: N. MEXICO GUTENBERG KNOW A FEW INFORMATION OF THE CURRET PROJECT!

"Should we send Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf and Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama to capture or kill both Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg and Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex, Sir...?"

Balbmas: No... we be bring those last two of ours agents with us... BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! LL! TURN THIS AIR-SHIP AROUND! SEARCH THEM! FIND THEM! CAPTURE OR KILLED THEM! I DON'T WANT ANY INFORMATION OF THE CURRENT PROJECT LEAKED! UNDERSTAND!

"Understand..."

Balbmas: Good... NOW SEARCH FOR THEM!

"Understood..."

It is finally the location of both LL and Balbmas... it is a long and massive airship that look like an oil tanker with 8 massive turbines that is similar to the helicarrier's turbines and that is also keeping it afloat in the air and above the ground.

End of Chapter 34

_  
 **A/N: Yup. It going to be here soon... if i can focus of course, but i always sometimes lose focus. :/**


	35. Chapter 35

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 35

_  
It was 5 days, which is almost a week, after Scarlet fought and capture Agent 45: Utah Clinton and killed Agent 46: Oklahoma Creeks. Because today... it is Christmas... Yay... Anyway, Agent 45: Utah Clinton is talking to her husband, Agent 42: Washington Clinton.

Washington: Look like they capture you, too. Eh, darling?

Utah: Oh, shut up. You doof.

Agent 42: Washington Clinton and the other agent that are in an prison under the base just like the rest of them, Agent 38: Colorado Ford, just chuckle at his Agent 42: Washington Clinton wife, Agent 45: Utah Clinton's comment.

Utah: But hey, you two got capture as well.

This time... Agent 45: Utah Clinton is to chuckle at her teammates' capture as well. but of course, all 3 of them know that they are stuck in this place, but seem to be happy, because you know... at least they are not stuck in their cryo-pods and are forcibly sleeping in them by some greedy and lustful rich jerk fatass of a boss and one of their creater which they seem to be happy not to have in the prison in the basement under the base. There was silent for several moments before Agent 38: Colorado Ford break the silent.

Colorado: Soooo...? This is how we gonna spend Christmas? Stuck in ours prison cells in the basement under the base?

Washington: Yup.

Utah: Yeah, pretty much.

There was silent for several more moment before Agent 38: Colorado Ford decide something they are gonna do this Christmas.

Colorado: Wanna tell some jokes to each other.

Washington: Sure.

Utah: Yeah, why the hell not? I'm bored anyway.

Colorado: *breath* Okay... here a joke...

_  
Meanwhile... in center room of GP Team Base. Everyone in the base are in the center room of the base. They are talking, telling stories, laughing with one other with some activites they gonna have. Like Jake preparing to dance to the music by drinking some alcohol, like beer or something and then finishing it.

Jake: Gah... Now then...

Jake throw the glass aside and it shattered on the ground.

Jake: LET DO THIS ****ING THING, BOYS! CREEPER!

Creeper then play the music and Jake dance to it with all of his dance skills. Scarlet, meanwhile, is sitting against the wall. Then Uela then come to Scarlet to asked her something while she dancing to the music.

Uela: Hey, Scarlet. Wanna dance with me? It quite fun, really!

Scarlet: Yeah, you see... i'm not really a good dancer, and i prefer to watch the dance from here, so i'm going to have go with a "No".

Uela then stop dancing and is quite disappointed by this and her tone of voice is disappointed as well, pretty much.

Uela: Oh...

Scarlet then noticed something.

Scarlet: Hey? Where Thompson?

Uela: Oh, him? Yeah, Aya said that Thompson is still in his workshop and when Aya said this to California, he gone to Thompson's workshop to ask him if he want to go to the Christmas party.

Scarlet: What did Thompson say?

Uela: Well...

Then a flashback of what Thompson said to California in the flashback.

California: So Thompson? Want to go to the Christmas party?

Thompson responded rather very sarcastically, which very usual of him, to California's question.

Thompson: Yo preferiria en lugar de morir ir a la fiesta de navidad. [Translates: I would prefer to rather to die than going to the Christmas party.]

There was silent for several moments.

California: So i take that as a "No".

Then the flashback end, seeing how Scarlet reacted to it.

Scarlet: Ah, i see... i've shoud have done the same as well.

Uela: Anyway, i be dancing now!

Uela then dance back into the dance, with Scarlet looking on. Scarlet just sigh to herself as she wished she could dance with her, but her dancing skills are not that great to begin with. Edges then sits against the wall beside Scarlet.

Edges: I know how you feel.

Scarlet then just looked at him for saying that.

Scarlet: You not a good dancer as well, aren't you?

Edges: Yup.

Scarlet: Can't blame you either as well.

The Christmas party go on for a while before they heard someone... or something, just ranged the front door-bell (yes, they have a door-bell), which the metal front door of the base was locked, just in case if anyone try to sneak into the base. California stated he got it.

California: Don't worry. I've got it.

California then goes to the front metal door of the base to meet whoever is at the front metal door. Outside... they were guys stranding outside of GP Team Base. When California opened the front metal door, he ask two of who are they.

California: Okay, who on World of Remnant are you two?

?: Oh, i'm Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg and this is my partner, Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex, and we are here to tell you something. Before we tell you guys that, my guess you guys are gonna put us in ours own respected prison cells because we are Agents came here and ranged your front door-bell at the front of your front metal door of your team base.

It took several seconds for California to processed of what Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg has just said right now.

_  
A while later... Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg and Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex are in their own respected prison cell. Which baffled Agent 38: Colorado Ford, Agent 42: Washington Clinton, and Agent 45: Utah Clinton of how easily they were capture and those two let GP Team capture them. And also... Sally, Lewis, and Edges are with them with Christmas party on hold right now.

N. Mexico: Yeah, i figure that they would put us two in our respected prison cells.

Colorado: You think?

Sally: Okay, smartass. Tell us, why, in all place, did you come here, let yourselves capture easily, and put in your own prison cell... to explain to us.

Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg just look at the trio, Sally, Lewis, and Edges, and then he sigh to himself.

N. Mexico: Okay, look. I know you guys don't like us, but you need to hear on this one.

Lewis: Explain...

N. Mexico: You see... us two, both me and Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex, have escaped our own cryo-pods, but i know that Balbmas, the name of ours asshole of a boss and also ours asshole of a creator, won't let us off his rader that easily.

Edges: I've heard that name before... is he a business man?

N. Mexico: Yeah?

Edges: I knew it! I knew that fatass is an asshole!

N. Mexico:... Anyway... The main reason why i said that is because i've know a few of something i'm not gonna tell right now because Balbmas can be an overreacting man.

The trio of GP Team Base looked confused.

Trio: Why?

N. Mexico: Because he most likely come here with an whole army of abandoned Altesian Knight-130s, his airship and the two final Agents, Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf, the largest member of ours group, and Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama, the most recent member of ours group, even thorugh, they are technially both are 29 years old, but that beside the point... and possible also have an whole army of experimented failure prototypes. The reason why i'm here is i could help you guys and...

Trio: And...?

N. Mexico: And i might let the other agents, except for Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf and Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama of course, help you guys.

The other three agents were shocked and couldn't believe of what he just said, but what Sally, Lewis, Edges' reaction? All i can say... is that they a very big grin on their faces. And Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex just still beheld the sidelines.

3 Agent: WHAT?! WE NOT GONNA HEL-

Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg then turned his head toward the three other Agents with eyes glowing brightly red and his voice suddenly became deep and demonic-sounding.

N. Mexico: **YOU GUY ARE GONNA HELP THEM, WITHER YOU LIKE OR NOT. IF YOU GUYS HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT... I LIKE TO HEAR IT SO I CAN ******* *** **** ******* ***** *** AND THEN I ****ING WILL ******* *** ** *** ******* **** ** *** ******* **** **** ******* ******* *****! DO YOU GUYS ****ING UNDERSTAND NOW? YOU LITTLE MOTHER****ING PIERCES OF SHIT. ANYMORE TO SAY?**

The 3 agent shake their head as a sign of a "no" and will help GP Team because they are scared shitless of what just happen. Even the trio of GP Team Base were... i was gonna say intimidated, but that would be an understatement if i would say.

Trio: Woah... he scary...

Arizona: Yeah... he sometimes does that...

A while later, again... Everyone in the base are outside, including the agents and Thompson is making the T-34 _Elasmotherium_ into a heavy-armed robot with a 4-tracks tank for a body. Uela is searching for Scarlet, again. So... she decided to ask the trio of GP Team, Sally, Lewis, and Edges, of where she is.

Uela: Hey, guys... have you seen Scarlet around.

Sally: Well... i think she gone into the forest. I think she said she feel something there is waiting for her.

Uela: Really?

Lewis: Yeah. Although, if i remember correctly, one of the Agents that is on our side right, Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg, said that this fatass Balbmas asshole guy possible also have an whole army of experimented failure prototypes. So... maybe they are waiting for her?

Uela: Oh shit! Don't you guys think we should help her?

Edges: _Pfft_. Don't worry about her, Uela. She is fine on her own.

Uela and the other two, Sally and Lewis, look at Edges.

Uela: Are you sure?

Edges: I'm positive. Remember? She was one of the deadliest mercenary in her job before she joined White Blue Team... and before Grey Purple Team matter of fact.

Uela: Okay. If you say so... i'm just worry for her.

Edges: Uela... you worry too much...

Meanwhile... in the forest where Scarlet is, again. Scarlet manage cut down several Altesian Knight-130s, like possible around 5-30 of them, that were in the forest for some reason, like hunting for those two traiterous Agents perhaps? Who know... Anyway, Scarlet was walking in the forest when she notice it suddenly gotting quiet... too quiet.

Scarlet: *in thought* It quiet now... too quiet.

There was nothing in the forest that is making a sound, no animal are making even the faintest of sound. No bird chipping in the tree, no squrrial collecting their nuts, and no mice making a sqeaking sound. it was quiet alright, but it was too quiet. Then... a two red eyes appear beheld the shadows of the forest and are beheld and above Scarlet. Then, they charge at her. But then... She turned her head around, and pull out her katana and slash it. It was reveal to be one of those metalliac skeletons of those experimented failure prototypes, again. But Scarlet know something else...

Scarlet: *in thought* That skeleton is not alone.

Then... an whole bunch of red eyes sudden appear, there so many that you cannot count of how many they are and these are eyes of those experimented failure prototypes, and if they eyes that many, then they have to be an army of them, so many that you could take down an entire small country with them. But Scarlet was not even impress at them or their numbers.

Scarlet: Yeah, yeah. You guys are an entire army. But here the thing you guys missed about me... i can easily adept at my evironment, and you guys are just prototypes an so...

Scarlet then bring one of her sub-machine guns, An, out to face the army of experimented failure prototypes and then she chuckle and she taunt at them.

Scarlet: Bring it on.

Then the entire army of experimented failure prototypes then charge at her with ready for them at any time.

_  
Meanwhile... Back at the base. Edges just told Uela not to worry about Scarlet, as she can handle it. And Edges remember something about Scarlet telling him to give Uela her Christmas present from her.

Edges: Oh yeah. I remember Scarlet telling me to give you Christmas present from her.

Uela: Really?

Edges: Yup. Now hold on... where is it... AH! There it is!

Edges give Uela something long and something heavy as well. Uela thought of how it is, but decide just to ignore it. She then unwrap it and soon... it reveal to be a Lewis gun.

Uela: Hey...

Uela then check out her new gun from Scarlet.

Uela: This going quite useful and came at right time and right place.

Edges: Yeah, i know.

Then... Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg notice something in the distance and recongize it and it coming fast.

N. Mexico: Here they come!

Then... everyone in the base see what is coming... an whole army of Altesian Kinght-130s, possible around 100,000 to 250,000, possible even more, of them are coming straight at the base.

Uela: Welp, time to try out my new gun on them.

Uela then shoot her Lewis gun at them, she was able to get a several of them as the most of the others start shooting at them along with the T-34 _Elasmotherium_ shooting with them as well. A few of them, California and Creepers, look at the grey-color cloud and noticed that something, and something big, is in the cloud and is gonna come out.

Creepers: Uh... guys? Look.

The others stop shooting while the T-34 _Elasmotherium_ shoot on for them as they notice Balbmas' giant airship came out of the cloud with it's 8 turbines engines powered it and moving it very slowly through the cloud and the air.

Thompson: Bueno, esta bien... se que su jefe idiota es ricoy tobo... PERO YO NO CREIA QUE POSEE UN PUTO CULO DIRIGIBLEGIGANTE! [Translate: Well, okay... i know your asshole boss is rich and all... BUT I DIDN"T THINK HE OWN A MOTHER****ING GIANT ASS AIRSHIP!]

Everyone in the base were confused of what just Thompson just said.

N. Mexico: What he just said?

California: He said he didn't know our boss, Balbmas, own a giant airship.

N. Mexico: I'm pretty sure they were more to that, but yeah, he own a airship. And i think we should keep shooting...

All: Oh, yeah, right.

And everyone in the base when back to shooting at the armies of Altesian Kinight-130s coming at them.

_  
Meanwhile... on the bridge of the airship where Balbmas and the computer that is controlling the airship, LL, are. Balbmas just laugh at their reaction to his giant ass, 8-turbines powered airship coming out of the cloud.

Balbmas: HAHAHAHA! THIS WILL THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRY!  
"Mister Balbmas..."

Balbmas: Yes...?

"Shall we sent out both Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf and Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama out right now, sir...?"  
Balbmas thought about it for a few moment before he decide he doesn't care of senting out both Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf and Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama.

Balbmas: Yeah, yeah, You can sent them out. I even give a don't care about it.

"Understood...

Senting out both Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf and Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama in...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

Sending out...

Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf...

Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama...

_  
Then... everyone in the base stop shooting, again, to look up to see 1/3 of the airship split open sideways and what fall out of it, reveal to be some kind of giant grimm, like... a grimm version of Godzilla (Legendary Picture Version). The rest of the Agents look with horrer of what fall out of the airship. Others looked worry on their Agents on their side's faces.

Uela: Eh... what that... giant grimm bear-lizard with plates?

California: Ours doom.

Then the Godzilla-like grimm crashed into the ground with such force that it cause an powerful earhquake for only a few moments, but rest of peoples of GP Team Base can guess of who it is...

Sally: That grimm is Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf, right?

N. Mexico: Yes.

Lewis: The largest member of your group?

N. Mexico: Double yes.

Edges: And he is here to kill us?

N. Mexico: Unfortunately, triple yes.

Uela: I can get why you guys are scared shitless.

N. Mexico: Yup, pretty much.

Uela: But he is also the most mental-retarded of your group.

N. Mexico: Well, he is not an dumbass, but he can be easily trick. But unfortunately, that why Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama is possible here as well...

Uela: And is that be?

N. Mexico: To kill us before we can trick Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf...

Then... the A.I-controlled T-34 _Elasmotherium_ then charge at the couple of Altesian Knight-130s and is charging at Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf.

Gus: What is that stupid tank doing!?

Mira: One thing, Gus! Distracting it! Now time find something to trick Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf with!

Creeper: I got one! CALIFORNIA! COME HERE!

California then goes to Creeper and couch down to listen to Creeper who is whispering to him of what they, and he more or less agreed and head back into GP Team Base.

Creeper: Now you guys! Keep those Altesian Knight-130s busy!

All: Right!

All of the people of the base then go back to shooting the Altesian Knight-130s that are charging at the base. A.I-controlled T-34 _Elasmotherium_ shoots every single guns it got on itself and firing on Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf, but it appear it does not have a single effect on the largest Agent. Then... the giant Agent, Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf, left up one of his stocky legs and giant foot, he then stomp on the A.I-controlled T-34 _Elasmotherium_ , easily crushing and destroying the tank and when he left his foot, again. There was nothing left of the tank except for it's flatten and crush body. It shocked Thompson, but it soon turn into bloody murderous rage against the giant Agent despite his way more smaller size, and yell at the giant grimm and insulting it as well.

Thompson: Usted... USTED PIEZA DE MIERDA DE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING LAGATO MIERDA! USTED SABA LO DIFICIL ES PARA COMPRAR ESE DEPOSITO DE MIERDA, HIJO DE PUTA!? YO PUTARIP APARTE INCLUSO SU PUTO UN GIGANTE GRIMM O LO QUE CONO ERES HIJO DE PUTA! YO TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES CON TU PUTO MOM! ENTONCES ME CASO CON ELLA! Y ENTONCES ABUSER DE TI HASTA QUE MUERAS ASI QUE PUEDO DIVORCIARSE DE ELLA! Yo... Yo... Odio ese puto dinosaurio. [Translates: You... YOU ****ING PIERCE OF GODDAMN MOTHER****ING LIZARD SHIT! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IS IT TO BUY THAT ****ING TANK, YOU ****ER!? I WILL ****ING RIP YOU APART EVEN YOUR AN MOTHER****ING GIANT GRIMM OR WHAT YOU ARE, MOTHER****ER! I WILL HAVE SEX WITH YOUR ****ING MOM! THEN I MARRY HER! AND THEN ABUSE YOU UNTI YOU ARE DEAD SO I CAN DIVORCE HER! I... I... I hate that ****ing dinosaur.]

Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex was... clearly disturbed of what Thompson has just said, despite not understanding of what even he is saying.

Arizona: I think you are over-reacting a bit.

Thompson: Callate. [Translates: Shut up.]

Then... California came outside on the rooftop of the base with Creeper on rooftop as well. He is carrying... a oil barrel (or a drum, if you prefer), a box of matches, two bags with a meat flavor, and two mini-nukes... and he also press the buttom to get out one of the catapult. Jake was confused by Creeper of whatever he is planning.

Jake: Creeper... what are you plann-

Jake then realized of what he is planning, and he is not so sure about it.

Jake: Creeper... i'm not so sure about th-

Creeper: Oh come on! It will work! As long as nobody is gonna interfear with it.

California then put the drum down and put one of the bags with the meat flavor in it and use one of the matches to lit a fire on it and throw in the drum, causing a meatly smell to arose from it. The smell then rise in the air and is got by the wind and is drag toward Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf's nose, who then stop dead in his tracks to just smell that god-like meatly smell in the air and he is appear to be enjoying it.

Creeper: See? It work. As long as nobody interfear with it.

Then... a mysterious humanoid figure fell out of Balbmas' giant airship and landed gently by floating in the air with several, like 7 of them, smaller objects with varient sizes floating around the mysterious humanoid figure with 6 looking like some swords with a laser gun muzzle at the tip and with the largest one look like a circle shield.

Creeper: I said it too soon... and the detonator for the mini-nukes are broken... well, ****!

Jake: Who that figure?

Arizona looked at the figure and recognized it from any where else.

Arizona: If i have to guess... that Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama.

Jake: And what are those objects floating around him or her or whatever gender that guy is?

Arizona: Those are it's drones called _funnels_ and they have names... The largest one is named Maui and the smallest is named Ni'ihau, and the others are named Kaua'i, O'ahu, Mokoka'i, Lana'i, and Kaho'olawe.

Jake: And they are dangerous?

Arizona: Pretty much...

Jake: Oh joy.

Jake aim his sniper rifle at Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama and fire his gun at him and bullet head straight toward him, but Maui then moved toward the path of the bullet and easily blocked it.

Jake:... Well... that didn't work...

Arizona: You think.

Then the rest of Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama's _funnels_ , Ni'ihau to Kaho'olawe start shooting at the GP Team members, which all of them barely dodged out of way. Surge and Kansas see they their friends getting shoot from Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama's _funnels_ and they knew what to do, but they know it sucidical, but it the quickest way to distract him.

Surge: Ready?

Kansas: Ready if you are.

Then both of them charge at Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama and his _funnels_ with firing their guns at them, but Maui is blocking all of the bullets. Then... each 3 of the sword-like _funnels_ then form and combined together in each two bigger _funnels_ and then two green orb started to formed from the two _funnels_ and when it their each their orbs at both Surge and Kansas, they instanstly vaporized both of them, leaving nothing, but their guns without even a sinlge trace... Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama has killed them both at once, their sacrifce their lives for their own teammates. California was shocked, but it soon turn into unstoppable rages.

California: Creeper?

Creeper: Yeah?

California: I'm going to need to used one of two mini-nukes you have there.

Creeper: Wait, what you me-

California then grab one of the mini-nukes a and start charging at Agent 50: Hawaii Toryama with using his shield to block the incoming lasers from Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama's 6 _funnels_.

California: THEIR SACRIFCES SHALL NOT BE IN VAIN!

When California got near Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama and his _funnels_ , he throw the mini-nuke at Maui and shoot it with his gun and block the blast from the mini-nuke's explosion with his shield and severally damage Maui, then he took out his giant sword and put in all of his aura and energy into it and easily slice Maui in two, but it left him vulnerable for a moment for the rest of Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama's _funnels_ , which puts several holes in him, causing him to fell down to the ground. Then... a scream is heard.

?: YOU DONE FOR NOW!

Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama then look up in the air with Mira driving toward him with her body cover in an blazes of flames and when she kick him in the face, it cause a huge explosion in which Agent 50: Hawaii Toriyama's body and the rest of his _funnels_ to be burned to crisped, but Mira and California easily survived it.

California: Thank for saving me.

Mira: No problem.

But Creeper see a another problem.

Creeper: GREAT! WE LOST ONE OF THE MINI-NUKES TO OPENED AGENT 49: ALASKA SABREWULF'S MOUTH TO CAUSE HIM IN PAIN! JUST GREAT!

Jake: Any more idea?!

Creeper: Yeah! And it the quickest one!

Creeper then opened the other bag of meat flavor with his mouth and lit a match and put in the bag and threw the bag onto the catapult and carry the mini-nukes to the catapult with his mouth. Jake realized of what he is doing.

Jake: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Creeper: Sorry, Jake! But sacrifce have to be made!

Jake: CREEPER! WAIT!

But it was too late, Creeper launch himself along with the flaming meat-flavored bag and carrying the mini-nuke with his mouth with the catapult into the air. Creeper then shouted at Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf in the air.

Creeper: HEY, YOU BIG MOTHER****ER!

Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf then when back to reailty when he heard Creeper' shouting and he look in the air and see Creeper coming toward his head.

Creeper: I GOT THE MEAT-FLAVORED BAG YOU LIKE! SO COME AND EAT ME!

Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf then opened his mouth wide open, which he didn't know was Creeper' plan all along as he have a min-nuke with him.

Creeper: *in thought* Sucker...

Agent 49: Alaska Sabrewulf then eat Creeper and moments later... he roared in pain as his own body burst into gigantic flame, killing him along with Creeper. Jake shouted Creeper' name.

Jake: CREEPER~!

Jake has lost two of his beast friends, Creeper and Sheila, but he did not drop to the ground, no... he thrown away his sniper rifle aside and crutch his fist together.

Jake: So... if they gonna died in an blaze of glory... THEN I WILL TOO IN AN BLAZE OF GLORY AS WELL! AYA!

Aya: Yeah?!

Jake: Where the rail-gun made for me!

Aya: Here!

Aya then press a button and the rail-gun appear, which Jake grab with both of his hands.

Jake: AYA!  
Aya: What?  
Jake: I'm going to died in a blaze of glory!

Aya: WAIT! WHAT?!

Jake then suddenly turn into orange-glow and he is burning hot, and he is focusing all of his aura and energy into the rail-gun.

Jake: HEY YOU ****ER! WANT A PIERCE OF ME?!  
Jake then left the rail-gun in the air and suddenly... the rail-gun turn into a beam of light which Jake turn into a sword.

Jake: BECAUSE HERE YOU HAVE IT!  
Jake then swing the beam of light and slice all 4 of the 8 turbines engines on the left side of Balbmas' giant airship, but it put so much strain and energy on his own body that he started to glowed violently, he just merely chuckle.

Jake: Look like i'm going with you both... Sheila and Creeper...

And then... Jake spontaneous combust and exploded into bunch of molten metal pierce that are fling in several direction. Other noticed that Jake has managed to cause Balbmas' airship to dropping from the air thank to lost of the 4 engines. And it also cause the remaining Altesian Knight-130s to shut up downs.

Aya: Jake...

Meanwhile... back on Balbmas' giant airship. Balbmas is shocked and panicing at the same time as that his airship is dropping in the air thank to Jake using the beam of light.

Balbmas: How!? How is this possible!?

"You idiot...

i have predicted this would have happen..."

Balbmas was even more shocked, but also angry at LL for not telling him this would happen to him.

Balbmas: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!

"Yes...

Because here the thing...

Your just a money-grabbing, sex-driving, lazy fatass business man who has an anger problem and will blame other for problem they didn't cause and also who seek for power for his own plans althought he the one being manipulated and not other way around...

so in other words, Mister Balbmas...

you're just some puny disponible pawn for the higher ranks who just can throw you away...

Have a fun time...

in hell...

P.S. **** You, Asshole..."  
Balbmas: LL! YOU TRAITOUS BIT-!

There was an explosion that fling Balbmas to the side.

"...

Look i'm not gonna able to meet you, Thompson..."

Balbmas' giant airship then crashed into the sides of the canyon and there fires started everywhere all over it's giant frame. The peoples of GP Team Base, outside of the base, look on as the fire is started to destroyed some parts of the ship, with Agent 42: Washington Clinton helping California due to his injuries.

?: Look like i missed the party...

Everyone turn around to see Scarlet walking toward them.

Edges: What took you this long?

Scarlet: There was an army of experimented failure prototypes, but i manage to killed them all of them, and every single one of them, before i noticed an giant airship in the air.

N. Mexico: Well, good for you. Well... at least Balbmas is dead.

Scarlet then looked at the burning airship before walking toward it.

Scarlet: I'm going to make sure that he is deader than dead.

Scarlet then dash toward the giant airship and gone inside of it and jump up side to side by using the branced frame of the giant airship to jump up, and she made to the deck of the giant airship and dashed toward the bridge of the giant airship where Balbmas and LL are. She then jump into the bridge see if anyone survive, and sure enough... laying on the ground with shrapnel metal struck in his vital body parts, lay Balbmas, who try to speak tp Scarlet, but couldn't due to the sharpnels in his body. Scarlet then put out her Dread Hunt Model 130 and aim it at Balbmas' head.

Scarlet: Have a fun time in hell...

Scarlet then shot him in the head, it does not kill him, but it did left his own brain unable to function properly now. Then... LL notice Scarlet and ask her something.

"I'm LL...

And are you Scarlet...?"

Scarlet: Yes... Why?

"I want you to give Thompson this..."

A robotic arm give Scarlet a small metal box with something in it.

"It will allow Thompson to fix his languages translator to allow him to speak you guys more normally...

I want to dead...

so, please...

respect my wish..."

Scarlet then put away the small metal box and smirk.

Scarlet: Of coruse i will...

Scarlet then left the bridge which is now engulf in flames and leave the giant airship before it is entirely engulf in flames. Scarlet then threw the small metal box at Thompson.

Scarlet: Some computer named LL want me to give it to you.

Thompson then just sighed to himself.

Thompson: Ya veo... [Translate: I see...]

Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex then realized now that Balbmas is now dead in the flame of his giant airship.

Arizona: Wait... if he is dead... Then that mean... we free... WE FREE, GUYS! WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS CANYON NOW!

Then... Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg then just merely chuckle.

N. Mexico: You, California, Agent 38: Colorado Ford, Agent 42: Washington Clinton, and Agent 45: Utah Clinton can go...

Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex then looked at Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg with a confused look to his face.

Arizona: You're not coming with us?

Then Agent 47: N. Mexico Gutenberg then just laugh at that question.

N. Mexico: _Pfft_. No. It because this team is interest and i'm gonna stay and help them since they a few teammates shorts...

Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex then has a sad look on his face.

Arizona: Oh... i see...

Gus then sighed to himself and throw Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex his key to his I-59LC _Sawer_ , Enloga.

Gus: You can used and keep my VTOL... since i think you gonna need it.

Arizona: Oh... why thank you...

10 minutes later... Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex, along with his passagers, California, Agent 38: Colorado Ford, Agent 42: Washington Clinton, and Agent 45: Utah Clinton, piloted the Enloga out of canyons and the rest of GP Team watch as the Gus' Enloga disappear into the distance... never to be seen, again. Some of the members of GP Team were sad because they lost a few important members to their team, but all of them ultimately accept that they were dead now and nothing will bring them back from the dead. Uela saying five words that were meaningful...

Uela: This is one crappy Christmas...

Scarlet: Yeah... pretty much...

Scarlet then decide to ask her about her Christmas present.

Scarlet: Did you like your Christmas present?

Uela: Yes, i did... yes, i did.

_  
Meanwhile... at an unknown location. Several people, who were covered in shadows with the entire room being shadow with no light at all, watched at Balbmas' giant airship was engulf in flames...

Unknown 1: So then, "Leader"... shall we send Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm in 144 hours?

The "Leader: then just smirk.

"Leader": Yes, may you send them at once...

Then the "Leader" just chuckle at the new developments that are taking place right now...

_  
End of Chapter 35

 **A/N: *whew* That was an hard chapter to write. Peoples will call me an "kill em all" kind of guy, but why you must ask? Well... it because that i don't want to send any more time on certain character that i feel must dead for something and don't worry... the other character are safe... and there "might" be a chance that some RWBY Characters will make a appearance in the fanfic, but that will be uncertain if they gotta make an appearance. And yes, as hints suggest... Balbmas was working for a higher power, but who you might asked? Well... i think N. Mexico Gutenberg will soon tell you that in the next chapter...**


	36. Chapter 36

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 36

It was 5 days after Balbmas and his last of his Agents' final attack on GP Team Base on the day of Christmas, It was New-Year Eve. It was night time at the canyon where both GP Team Base and Jeff's shop is at. It was very cloudy during the night... looking there going to be a storm tonight at canyon, which it doesn't happen very often at the canyon. At Jeff's shop, which was an old Altesian Airship that was abandon by it's crew long time ago, it was very quiet at the shop, with Jeff was just sitting on his chair by the counter after cleaning his shop, when the wind started sudden to acted up and started pounding on the shop's enclosured windows both on the outside and the inside, which was made of steel. Jeff took notice of this and has an... very unusual chill and eerie feeling about this penculiar very windy and stormy night.

Jeff: I have eerie feeling about this peculiar night, i feel... it going to be bad on this windy and stormy night.

Just then... at the door of the shop, someone... or something or whatever it is... is knocking on the door. It left Jeff confused of whoever... or whatever... is at the door.

Jeff: Now this is penculiar. Who would show up at this time of this penculiar windy and stormy night?

When Jeff opened the door, there was two shadowly, tall, humanoid figures that were covered by shadow thank to the booming lighting above. Terrified, Jeff quickly closed the door of his shop, hoping they would go away, but it was inevitable. One of the shadowly humanoid figures knock down the door, causing Jeff to be thrown to the floor. When he turned his head around to see the two figures, he can see that their eyes are eerie similar to the creatures of grimm.

Jeff: Wha-! Wha-! What do you want?!

Then one of them spoke.

?: Nothing in penculiar.

Jeff then scream both very loudy and terrified in the windy and stormy night.

A day later... and in the later part of the morning on the first day of the new year ahead of them. Thompson is in an happy mood, which quite unusual because he was never much in an happy mood. But the main reason is because he can now speak normally now to his teammates, with a few dead though.

Thompson: I can speak normally now~! I can speak normally now~! Yay~!

N. Mexico Gutenberg then walked passed him and said only three words.

N. Mexico: Good for you.

Anyway... Sally, Lewis, and Edges have made grave for their fallen teammates who dead fighting against Balbmas and his last of his Agents, and hoped for them to rest in peace. Meanwhile... at the gauge of the GP Team Base... Scarlet and Uela are headed out on Scarlet's LMI-7 _Track Saber_ because there was a scream last night, a scream that Scarlet is sure that belong to Jeff, their suppler of their ammo and thing to the head of the Grey Project. Aya take notice of them heading out.

Aya: You two are heading out?

Uela: Yeah, after all. We did hear a scream last night. And Scarlet is sure that it belong to our suppler, Jeff.

Aya: Is she trying to make sure?

Uela: Well, after what happen 5 days ago... it better to be safe than sorry.

Aya then left and Uela then thought of something that been bothering her and she is not sure if she could tell them.

Uela: *in thought* I wonder if it time to tell them i came from another dimesion?

Uela was then surprised that Scarlet has shouted at her.

Scarlet Uela! Are gonna come or not?

Uela: Oh! Sorry!

Scarlet then notice of something unusual with Uela when she got on Scarlet's _Track Saber_.

Scarlet: Are you wanting to tell me something Uela?

Uela: What!? Um! Uhh... Yes?

Scarlet: Then just spill it out already then...

Uela: Okay! Umm... I came from... other dimesion!

There was silent for a few second before Scarlet has started her LMI-7 _Track Saber_.

Scarlet: And let me guess... you were sent by a wizard from your own dimesion.

Uela: Wait! How did you?!

Scarlet: Remember? Delin?

Uela: Oh yeah.

Scarlet then drove her _Track Saber_ with Uela holding on.

A couple of minutes later... Scarlet and Uela are at Jeff's shop and were shocked to see the shop looking like it has been ransack by someone or something. Scarlet was getting an uneasy feeling that she can't describle... as if... there was someone or something that she know is there, but she doesn't, which is unusual. Then... something came out of the destroy shop... revealing to be a little girl with red hair with black highlight who is crying and running toward Uela, which she then grab Uela's left leg. Uela doesn't know who is this little girl.

Ulea: Ummm... Scarlet? Who is this little girl?

Scarlet then recognized her from the picture on Jeff's counter, who is none other then Jeff's daugther, Rosa, which she doesn't even look like her father, not even a trait from him. Scarlet then kneel down to the little girl and decide to ask what has happen here and what is going on as well.

Scarlet: So tell, Rosa... What has happen here? And what is going on as well?

Rosa then manage to control herself for a little bit.

Rosa: *sniff* There were two bad mens *sniff* They attack and hurt daddy *sniff* and trash the place apart *sniff*

Scarlet can clearly see that the little girl was traumatized. She turned her head toward Uela.

Scarlet: Uela?

Uela: Yes?

Scarlet: You know how to use my _Track Saber_ , right?

Uela: Yeah, why?

Scarlet: I want you to take Rosa back to GP Team Base.

Uela: Oh, uh... sure.

Uela then picked up Rosa and put her on the Scarlet's _Track Saber_ and drove it back to GP Team Base. With that, Scarlet can investigate of what has happen here at Jeff's shop. She went into the shop and see that the stuff that Jeff was selling was on floor either damage or destroyed in pierces, and then she see Jeff, injured on his own shop floor and moved in to speak with him. She make sure that he is alive by shaking his body.

Scarlet: Hey, Jeff... are you alive?

Then Jeff let out a mourn and turn his head to face Scarlet and spoke to her in an barely alive tone of voice.

Jeff: Sca-Sca-Sca-Scarlet...

Scarlet: What?

Jeff: I wanted to tell you something...

Scarlet: What is it?

Jeff: Come closer...

Scarlet came closer to Jeff when he spoke his last words.

Jeff: I adopted Rosa...

Then his life slip from him... he was now a lifeless corpse. Then Scarlet felt a presence in the shop and look uo and she see two shadowly figure then appear from the ceiling of the shop with their katanas, Scarlet manage to dodged them however, but they ultimately stab Jeff's lifeless body with their katanas. Scarlet then get up to see the figures and she make out their body's details. Both of them were tall men, possible around to 6 ft tall, and they were wearing dark clothings, and their red-glowing eyes... their were very eerie similar to the Creatures of Grimm, but they were unique from each other as well. One on the right was a red-hair man who look older than the one on the the left of him and the one on the left was blue-hair man who look younger than the one on the right of him. but there something unusual about them... as if... she know them, but can't seem to remember them as well. She decided to question them.

Scarlet: Who are you?! And what are you here?! And what do you want?!

They did not reply and instead they attack Scarlet with their katana and their blazing speed. She attempt to fight them with her katana, but they keep blocking and dodging her katana and managing to put some wound on her. For the first time in her life... she was losing against them, not because they were two of them, but because, as if, they know her fighting style. She was kicked into the wall by one of them. She cough up blood from her mouth. Then... one of them asked her.

?: Do you want to died?

Then... Scarlet pull out her Dread Hunt Model 130 and attempt to shoot at one of them, but the bullet miss it target.

?: That would not do you any good...

Scarlet: I wasn't aiming at one of you.

They turn their head to see that Scarlet has shoot one of the bomb that were near a nuke. Scarlet was able to get out of the Jeff's shop before the abandon Altesian airship blown up into a mushroom cloud. Scarlet was barely conscious leaning against the rock before seeing the two figures, were somehow were not affected by the nuke. Then... they vanish out of thin air before seeing Uela driving her _Track Saber_ before losing conscious. Uela see Scarlet was very damage from her against the two, as they were cuts on her chest, arms, and shoulder, and decided to carry her to her _Track_ _Saber_ to bring to back to base for medical attention.

Meanwhile... at the front and outside of GP Team Base. Sally, Lewis, and Edges were playing with Rosa when Uela drove in the front of the base and she pick up and carry then unconscious Scarlet. And they were shocked in state of Scarlet was in.

Sally: What happen to her!?

Uela: I don't know, but all i can tell... and judging by cuts on her... is that she was losing against two guys that i saw before they dissappear out of thin air.

They instanstly knew that if Scarlet was defected it that easily, they knew that whoever were those two guys were meant serious business. Then N. Mexico Gutenberg and saw Scarlet, and was surprised.

N. Mexico: Woah... what has happen to her?

Uela: Well, she fought and lost against two guys, one red-hair and the other blue-hair.

When Uela said those last words, N. Mexico Gutenberg then gulp at it.

N. Mexico: I should have known...

Then other look at him with confused looks on their faces.

All: What?

N. Mexico: Those two guys... and what worse... Those were Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm, the first two of the experiment Alpha Genesis.

Then there was silent. They knew one thing... if those Alpha Gensises were superior to the Balbmas' Agents... then they gotta need to abandon the base and get out of the canyon.

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 37

It was one day after the destruction of Jeff's shop by shooting the bomb by a nuke. Uela and the now dead Jeff's adopted daugther, Rosa, who is now sleeping on Uela's bed, were by Scarlet's bed, who is still sleep after her losing fight against the mysterious Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm at Jeff's shop which she cause it destruction. Then... Sally, Lewis, and Edges then appear in the room.

Sally: She still asleep?  
Uela: Yes.

Lewis: Damn... that fight must either traumatic or something else entirely different.

Uela: Could be.

Edges: Well, the mean thing i was still confused about is why a wizard from your own dimesion send you here for something? I still don't get it.

Uela: Well... ehhh... it's complicated.

Edges: Yeah, i figure.

Uela: Anyways... Did you guys, along with Mira and Gus, find and savage anything at Jeff's shop? Or... ehh... what remain of it.

Edges: Well, we did found a flash-drive and a letter in an small metal box... and alot of ammos and supplies we can used to get out of this canyon. On the flash-drive... We found that the Director of the Grey Purple Project, Samuel Burns, was kidnap by someone or some group or something. They don't know of where he is or where is he is being holding at... with some other things on it as well, like where Rosa was adopted from, which, unfortunately, is under password lock, and since Jeff is dead, we don't know of where she was adopted from.

Uela: Well... not that good. Do you think that it the group that sent those 2 Alphas guys did as well?

Edges: Yeah... I think so...

Uela: So what about the letter?

Edges: Well... i think Scarlet should read it. It might interest her.

Uela: Okay...

Then... N. Mexico Gutenberg then came into the room, seeing that Scarlet is asleep.

N. Mexico: Hm. Still asleep... such a shame. I do want to asked her something, but first... she ask me some question she wanted to answer from me.

Uela: True...

Uela then see Scarlet stir in her sleep.

Uela: *in thought* I wonder what is Scarlet is dreaming about?

Meanwhile... In Scarlet's dream. She was in a, seem, in a some kind of white space like an image, although there were possible some structure, color like black with no color to make even more clearer, of some kind among it, but she couldn't make of what is was. In her dream... she felt like an opposite of her usual self and was surround by a few peoples whose genders she couldn't tell as her mind refused to see of what they were, and she felt like she recognized them, but she can't seem to even remember them, not even a faintest of clues. They were saiding something, but some of word were left out, so she couldn't tell of what is they were saying. One of them, a person, said to her.

?: HEY, **ZZzZ**! I bet you loved **ZZzZZ**!

"Scarlet": WHAT!? **ZzZZ**! Don't embrassing me!

Then a 2nd someone then said to her this of whatever it is.

?: Oh, Please, **zZzZ**. We know you love **ZzZZz**.

Scarlet then blush with red as a flesh apple that was pick from a tree. Then she heard a 3rd someone saying.

?: **Zzzz**? Is it true? You love me?

Scarlet then blush ever redding then before she was kiss on the lip by that person.

?: Don't worry, **ZZZZ**. I love you, too.

Scarlet then said only one word, which have only confused her only farther as the dream she is having goes on.

"Scarlet": Thank you.

_  
Scarlet then wake up from her unusual dream with a confused look on her face and a massive headache to begin with, but when she put her upper body up on the bed, she felt an rush of pain coming from her bandaged right shoulder, which cause her to breath rapidly to get rid of the pain. It cause Uela to wake up and see Scarlet is already wake, but in pain and decide to settle her back to bed.

Uela: Scarlet, i understand of what is going on but you don't need to get up.

Scarlet: Yeah, right.

Uela: So what kind of dream did you have?

Scarlet: It was... a confusing one.

Uela: Oh yeah, i got some good news... and some bad news...

Scarlet: So what the bad news?

Uela: Bad news... there appearentally an experimented group of super soldiers, those 2 Alphas guys, Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm, are the first of that group, that are even way more dangerous than the Agents we faced and to make matters more worse... Whoever the organization sent them has appearentally kidnapped the director of the Grey Purple Project, Samuel Burns.

Scarlet: Well, that not good.

Uela: Yeah...

Scarlet: So what the good news?

Uela: Good news... we also found alot of ammos and supplies that we can leave this canyon to find and rescue the director... Since he was the one who has send Jeff to supple us with the stuffs.

Scarlet: Well, that good.

Uela:... And, oh yeah, N. Mexico Gutenberg, which he is over there by the door, is willing to give you answers if your ask his questions.

Scarlet: Good, because i really want to know of what is going on here.

Uela then see a flicker of confusing on Scarlet.

Uela: Something wrong, Scarlet?

Scarlet: I don't know. It just... i felt i recognized them from somewhere, but i can't seem to remember anything.

Uela was confused by what Scarlet is saying.

Uela: What are you saying?

Scarlet then look down and her lips release a sign from her mouth.

Scarlet: You see... I can't remember anything when i was 15 when i was a mercenary for the first time.

Uela was shocked by this.

Uela: You meaning... you can't remember anything from your past other then the mercenary job you were working.

Scarlet: Yeah, you see... i was found in an pod of unknown origin by couple of people, i has no memory of who i was. But they gave the name... Scarlet Broom, which is now my name. I use the mercenary job as a way to find out of who i am.

Uela: Oh... i see.

Scarlet: But its alright... Right now, i want some answer from him. After i answer his.

N. Mexico: Oh of course, you will.

N. Mexico Gutenberg then walked toward and stand at Scarlet's bed.

N. Mexico: So tell me... what was in your dream? Can you, at least give me detail what was in it?

Scarlet then thought and remember of the confusing dream she has.

Scarlet: I remember... i'm in an whie blank space with some structures that are color black that didn't help to make the dream any clearer. In there... i was talking to three womans, but some of the words were cut by statics of some kind, so i don't know what were they talking about, but i think it love or something...

N. Mexico: I see... But I think its time to answer your question now, Scarlet.

Scarlet:... Who were the origanization that sent both Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm?

N. Mexico Gutenberg then cough to himself and reassure himself that he can tell her the organization's name right now.

N. Mexico: All i can tell you is that i know what they are called... They are called Illuminati, and they want to make the world of Remnant their own.

Scarlet and Uela were shocked by their name. It was an organization that thought to be just a mere myth as everyone, but just their name, Scarlet and Uela knew that they were real. N. Mexico Gutenberg then goes out of the door.

N. Mexico: I could tell you the rest later after you read the letter... as for now, get your rest.

N. Mexico Gutenberg then left the room with Scarlet setting back to bed to rest up her strength and heal up pretty soon.

Scarlet: Yeah, right...

_  
End of Chapter 37

 **A/N: All i have to say is that i can't confirmed of what you are thinking right after reading this chapters. Its ambiguous, it could be or could not what you are thinking. It all in my head, so you don't know if it true or not.**


	38. Chapter 38

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 38

_  
It is one day after Scarlet awoke up and talk to N. Mexico Gutenberg for a bit about some before she fall back sleep so she can heal her injuries, and yet, she has the same dream again. When Scarlet woke up, she was still confused by that dream.

Scarlet: *in thought* That dream, again? What its supposed to mean? *sigh* I think i'll just take a bath to distract me from that thought.

So... Scarlet when to one of the base's bathroom to take a bath, but first... she need to take her bandages. When she took them off... she noticed that they healed quite rapidly. Now she know that aura don't heal injury this fast, beside, only injuries she gotten from her mercenary career is a few bruise and cuts, but not injuries that are too seriously life-threating, which confused her, but decide to save for a later time.

30 minutes later... She get out of one of the base's bath and put on her usual clothes and headed out of the bathroom to find and talk to Uela before she asked more of N. Mexico Gutenberg of something after she read the unknown letter that is from someone that is close to the kidnapped Director of the Grey Purple Experiment, Samuel Burns, knew of after she talked to Uela. She head toward the central room of the GP Team Base where the trio, Sally, Lewis, and Edges are at. She head into the room of where they are talking about something.

Scarlet: Hey...

The trio then turn their heads to look at Scarlet.

Scarlet: I want to see and read that unknown letter you guys found yesterday at Jeff's now destroyed shop.

Edges: Uhh... sure?

Edges then gave the letter to Scarlet, who fold it up and begun to read it.

" _My dear nephew, Samuel Burns._

 _Now... i know i haven't talk to you for the past 45 years since i dissappear after the disasterious loss of my own research company and Mountain Gleen, but you have read this letter because i'm at someplace and somewhere where i am being to forced to worked for a group called the Illuminati on an project that i don't have time to describle it, but all i can is that you need to have to prepare yourself, and if you did, then good. Because if they find you. You will be forced to work along side me for the Illuminati as well. But like as i said... if you were able to prepare yourself, then good. If you have somebodies that can help us, then good. I'm so terrified now thank to that ungodly experiment i am being forced to work on is so... so ungodly that it will make you vormit from the sight of it. If somebodies found this letter... i have put a code in it, but i didn't want to describle of it is because it is i fear it will make it far more easier for them to understand of what i'm saying right now. All i have right now is this poem and an quote that i have made for you, my nephew._

 _Here is the poem i've made:_

 **"All kind of animals ruled thee three elemants of life.**

 **Lions ruled the Land and Earth with its mighty roar and claws.**

 **Piranhas ruled the Rivers and Water with its sharp teeths and jaws.**

 **Hawk ruled the Skies and Air with its powerful beak and talons.**

 **Animals ruled these 3 elemants of their own nature as their own."**

 _Now here the quote i've made as well:_

 **"Sometimes... the first isn't always the one."**

 _That all i have now._

 _From you're uncle, Edward Merlot._

Scarlet was... interest by this seemingly bizarre letter. Because it is from Dr. Edward Merlot, which was his actually name and it has an unknown code in it that nobody, but Dr. Edward Merlot, doesn't know, but she decided to save it for later as she want some more answers from N. Mexico Gutenberg. And she put the letter in her pocket.

Scarlet: Thank for the letter.

Scarlet then left the central room for the basement under the GP Team Base where N. Mexico Gutenberg is most likey at so the trio can talk of whatever the hell they were talking about earlier.

 _Meanwhile... in the basement of the base..._

N. Mexico Gutenberg is checking out the stuff in the basement of the base and found an old, but still workable lighter when Scarlet came in the basement of the base.

Scarlet: Okay, buster. Tell me... i want to know about those Alpha guys...

N. Mexico Gutenberg turned his head to look at Scarlet.

N. Mexico: So you heard of those two's names from me, huh?

Scarlet: Well, Uela told me.

N. Mexico Gutenberg then cough to himself to make sure he will tell Scarlet of everything he does know about the Alpha-1: Jacob and Alpha-2: Wilhelm.

N. Mexico: Well, Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm were the first successful two of super soldiers of the project, the Alpha Genesis Experiment.

Scarlet: The Alpha Genesis Experiment?

N. Mexico: Yeah. That was it called because i wasn't the one who named it... It was the boss of my old, suckass boss... The Alpha Genesis Experiment. The Alpha Genesis Experiment was an experiment to create a group of super soldiers that are both cross between an human, an faunus, an robot, and an grimm and it is to focus on... Strength, Durable, Speed, Agility, and Intelligent. It was kick started thank to the fact that the Illuminati have capture Dr. Edward Merlot and has shut down the previous experiment which was label as an failure due to the fact its fail to achieve its goal. It was worked on for the passed 5 years and already it is already way far more successful than any other other experiment that Illuminati worked on for the past 252 years of it works underneath Remnants' nose and ears. In fact... one super soldier can easily defect all of 50 Agents, and i mean, ALL OF THE 50 AGENTS, in one go.

Scarlet was nervous of this, and this is the first time she actually felt fear from a something this powerful as it those Alphas were able to take on Scarlet and easily won as well.

Scarlet: They sound dangerous.

N. Mexico: Yeah, because they are and what worse... they have way more bigger numbers compare to like of the Agents, too.

Scarlet: That sound interest... but that still doesn't explain my question of who are Alpha-1: Jacob and Alpha-2: Wilhelm.

N. Mexico: Well... all i know about them is that they were the first of the Alpha Genesis Experiment.

Scarlet: I see... but i do have something that you need to see because... it might interest you.

Scarlet then pulled out the letter out of her pocket and gave it to N. Mexico Gutenberg so he can read it. The letter has him interest in it.

N. Mexico: Interest... there a code in it.

Scarlet: Yeah. So all we need to figure out of where the code and what it mean.

N. Mexico: Yeah... but how?

N. Mexico Gutenberg then gave the letter to Scarlet so he can ponder about it, but his mind can come up with anything. Scarlet then notice something in the poem...

Scarlet: Hey...

N. Mexico: Yeah?

Scarlet: You read the poem, right?  
N. Mexico: Yeah? So?

Scarlet: Well... the poem might looked like it is written by a mad and insane doctor who is interest in Grimms and created mutates from left to right, but if you looked at it from the top to the bottem at first letters at each sentences, they spell out something.

N. Mexico: A...

Scarlet: L...

N. Mexico: P...

Scarlet: H...

N. Mexico: A...

Scarlet: Alpha...

N. Mexico: I know that spell out soemthing, but is that it? Or is there more codes?

Just then... the little girl, Rosa came into the basement and walk toward Scarlet, who noticed her walking toward her.

Scarlet: What wrong?

Rosa: Well, i has a weird dream last night.

Scarlet: Which is?

Rosa: Well, i was in a white and black space with 3 peoples i was talking to and-

Scarlet then realized what Rosa was talking about.

Scarlet: Rosa.

Rosa: Yes?

Scarlet: I know what were you dreaming about.

Rosa: Ohhhh...

Rosa then instanstly smile.

Rosa: Okay~!

N. Mexico: Rosa... be quiet...

Rosa: Why~?

N. Mexico: Because we are figuring put a code on this letter.

Rosa: Ohhh... What if it is something invisble?

Realization soon struck both Scarlet and N. Mexico Gutenberg in the both of thier heads. They looked at each other before looking back at Rosa.

Scarlet: Thank you, Rosa. Now head back to Uela.

Rosa: Okay~!

Rosa then head back up to the base. Scarlet knew what Rosa was dreaming about because she too is having the same dream... that might be a connection between the two, but decide to save it for later. As right now... they figure out there might an invisible codes on the letter from Dr. Edward Merlot, possible on the back of the letter.

Scarlet: Does that lighter work?

N. Mexico: Of coruse it does.

N. Mexico Gutenberg then put on the lighter and put it near the back of the letter. Soon... there were some codes appear on the letter that have a " **0** " number on the top of the before some symbols that goes to the rest of the bottem that look like this:

 **0-0**

 **0-0**

 **-0-**

 **0-0**

 **0**

Scarlet: Hmm... Alpha 0...

N. Mexico: Yeah, but what these symbols means... wait a miute...

N. Mexico Gutenberg soon recognize these symbols of what they are.

N. Mexico: They are Morse Codes!

Scarlet: Good. So what they spell out?

N. Mexico:... P... R... O... T... O... T... Y... P... E...

Scarlet: Alpha 0: "Prototype"...

Realization soon struck Scarlet of what the quote actually meant.

Scarlet: I think i got it...

N. Mexico Gutenberg was confused by this.

N. Mexico: Got what?

Scarlet: I think i know what it mean...

N. Mexico: Soooooooo...?

Scarlet: You said that Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm were the first of the Alpha Genesis Experiment? Right?

N. Mexico: Yeah?

Scarlet: But what if they were not the first of the Alpha Genesis Experiment?! Prototype does mean "first", but it doesn't have to be always a number 1! What if... there an prototype of the whole Alpha Genesis Experiment that you, I, and even other doesn't even that it even exist!

N. Mexico Gutenberg was shocked by this, but it make all total sense now of what the codes on the letter is saying.

N. Mexico: My god... Let tell other about this.

Scarlet: Right.

Everyone in the base (except Rosa, who is in Uela and Scarlet's room) are gather in the central room. N. Mexico Gutenberg then tell everyone in the room to 'shut up and be quiet' and the room soon fell silent after that.

N. Mexico: Good.

N. Mexico Gutenberg then make sure of himself to tell everyone in the room of Scarlet and his discovery on the letter of what it meant.

N. Mexico: Okay. Now, everyone in know that i said that Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm were the first of the Alpha Genesis Experiment, right?

All: Yeah, soooo?

N. Mexico: Well, that might be not the case. Me and Scarlet discover that there, in fact, very first of the Alpha Genesis Experiment was called Alpha 0: "Prototype". Yeah, even i didn't know is actually exist.

Everyone in the room were shocked by this. If there an Alpha 0 and they didn't know it even existed... then that mean it is still out there... waiting to be release from its creators to kill something. N. Mexico then decide to speak more and ask everyone in the room a question.

N. Mexico: Okay, everyone... Who want to get out of this cany-

Everyone immediately raise their hands and yell 'I DO!' to N. Mexico.

N. Mexico: Okay, well, that is easy.

Thompson: I added an extra powerful engine and extra large and efficiency fuel tank on the back of the A-10 _Liger_ where the turrent once was. Allowing it to pulled 4 30-foot long semi-trailers and a 20-foot long travel trailer. Although there is one travel trailer so someone has to at least drive 15 MPH.

N. Mexico: Good.

Edges: We have a tons of ammo and supplies.

N. Mexico: Good. We can get out of the canyon tomorrow, but first... LET GET DRUNK!  
All: YEAH!

_  
Meanwhile... somewhere in an unknown location. The Illuminati Leader is busy looking at the moniters when one of the mooks came.

"Illuminati" Mook: We found some hunters in-training teams along with some Altesian-200 Knights and some Altesian-230 Paladins in the Forever Falls.

The Illuminati Leader then chuckle.

"Illuminati" Leader: Then let send out... Alpha 0.

Meanwhile... in the Forever Falls during the night-time. Some hunters in-training with some Altesian-200 Kinghts and some Altesian-230 Paladins are camping in an undiscover area of the forest. Then the fire is put out. Then suddenly... two of the paladins got easily destroyed by someone... or something. Everyone in the camp, along with robots, got their weapons ready. Soon... red glowing eyes appear in the forest and they shoot at it, but it dissappear before it got hit. Then a fast-moving shadow move with a gust of the wind several times, killing everyone in the camp with ungodly ease and then an unknown grimm landed on a edge of a cliff and looking down at massacre before roaring at the moon.

End of Chapter 38

 **A/N: Okay, i think chapter 36 to 38 are my favorite chapters right now. I don't know why, but i think its focus on character development, which i admit i'm not really good at, or something else entirely different.**


	39. Chapter 39

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 39

It was one day after both Scarlet and N. Mexico Gutenberg has figure the codes of the letter send by the now kidnapped Director of the Grey Purple Project, Samuel Burns, its just as well kidnapped uncle, Dr. Edward Merlot. Grey Purple Team are getting ready to leave Grey Purple Team Base, but this time... for good. As used as a team base are over... its has done a fine job as both a team base... and a home for the GP Team Members. The trios of GP Team, Sally, Lewis, and Edges, are remembering good times of the base, remembering it as Black Red Team Base, or BR Team Base for short, before it was renamed as Grey Purple Team Base after the self-destruction of White Blue Team Base and the members of White Blue Team joined with Black Red Team to formed Grey Purple Team and the base saw it all... and now... it was time to say goddbye to this team base that the team called home.

Sally: Ah~... such good memories of the base.

Lewis: Yeah, they were good.

Edges: Yeah.

Mira then came into the now-empty team base to look for the trio to tell them that it time to finally go.

Mira: Hey, guys! It time to go!

Trio: Yeah, we heard you.

Lewis and Sally get into the front seats of the A-10 _Liger_ while Edges get the back with the A-10 _Liger_ pulling 1 20-foot long travel trailer and 4 30-foot long semi-trailers and Lewis is gonna drive it at 15 MPH because there is only one travel trailer, which both Uela, Rosa, and Scarlet get (and right now... Scarlet is sitting on the roof of the travel trailer), with the others having to walk on foots. N. Mexico Gutenberg then yell out at Lewis.

N. Mexico: OKAY! LEWIS! NOW!

Lewis: RIGHT!

Then the engines of the A-10 _Liger_ roared to life as the car begun to move along the trailers it is pulling with might powerful two engines, one on the front and one on the back, along with the team moving along with it as it move. Edges wondered about something...

Edges: Hey! Where are we going?

N. Mexico:... A place where i heard of and it has earn because of the liquid surrounding the Illuminati military mountain base outpost... Molasses Fortress.

Silent then over took them when they heard the name of the place where are they heading toward and when confused and weirded out by the name of the Illuminati military mountain base outpost.

N. Mexico: Yeah, i know... it name is weird, but trust me, i can explain why it got that name after we go though this rain forest.

Scarlet then felt the breeze of the wind on the roof top of the travel trailer she was on and looked back before turning back and smirk.

Scarlet: That base... was an interest place, indeed.

Meanwhile... at the Illuminati's Main Base operation at an unknown location no one know about. The Illuminati Leader is talking to the Leader of the Vale Branch of the Illuminati about something on the moniter under his strict and stern tone of voice...

"Illuminati" Leader: Make sure that not an single information about this cannot be give out to the public, understand?

Illuminati VL: Yes sir.

Illuminati Leader then cuts off from the Illuminati Vale Leader before a mook then came into the room of the Illuminati Leader to tell him something new happening.

"Illuminati" Mook: SIR! We got some new information!

"Illuminati" Leader: What is it?

"Illuminati" Mook: It appear that GP Team have now move out of the base and are heading toward the military mountain base outpost, Molasses Fortress, sir!

"Illuminati" Leader: Oh~? Is that so~?

"Illuminati" Mook: YES SIR!

The Illuminati Leader then hummed and thought to himself when he get an idea and grinned about it.

"Illuminati" Leader: Soldier?

"Illuminati" Mook: YES SIR!

"Illuminati" Leader: Send in one Gamma-86 MP Version to attack them.

The Illuminati Mook was confused by the order of the Illuminati Leader.

"Illuminati" Mook: But sir? Why are sending in one mass-produce super soldier against them? They just misfits.

"Illuminati" Leader: Misfits, indeeds. But let I give you a metaphor that you can understand, which is this chess game right here. If you are winning a chess game when suddenly, your opponent place a chess pierce that suddenly throw out of the you out of balance that you nearly recover from it. Which is no different here, except, as you know, you dead instead of losing. Which is about to happen if my order is haven't gving out right now.

The Illuminated Mook's face then froze up in fear of his leader's wrath and his death threat about him not getting the order right away.

"Illuminati" Mook: SORRY, SIR!  
The Illuminati Leader then merely chuckle as of what is happening right now.

"Illuminati" Leader: Hmm... this going to be interest. _Hehe_.

End of Chapter 39

 **A/N: Guess what? I'm gonna do a RWBY: Hellsing chapter now~! Which is chapter 2, incase if your wondering or having read my fanfic yet.**


	40. Chapter 40

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 40

_  
It was 3 days after Grey Purple Team left Grey Purple Team Base into finding the Director, Samuel Burns, and his uncle, Dr. Merlot by going to the Illuminati mountain military base of Molasses Fortress. But first... they have to get through the temperate rain-forest that cross between the canyon where the now-abandon GP Team Base laid and the mountain where the Molasses Fortress, which i believe to called Darkhearts Rainforest, is a pretty hard task if asked yourself because, you know, alot of plant and narrow trails. Right now... GP Team are preparing to camp, sitting near the end of the beginning part of the temperate rain-forest, which i assume stretch somewhere between 200,000 to 700,000 square miles of arces of untouched lands, and near into the more massive central part of the temperate, which must between an impressive 1,000,000 to 4,100,000 of acres of untouched lands, which must housed alot of wildlife unknown to science, but also must hidden alot of unknown types of grimms that are unknown to the rest of the world of Remanant... waiting to be discover. Anyway, the trios of GP Team, Sally, Lewis, and Edges, were shooting at some packs of Beowolves that were coming too near and too close to the camp site by shoot at them with their assault rifles.

Sally: These Beowolves never know when to quit? Do they, Edges?

Edges: Nope. We never know when to quit, Sally. Not ever.

Lewis: Can you guys quit talking and help me with these Beowolves?

Sally and Edges nodde to Lewis before contiuning to shoot at more Beowolves with their guns. Meanwhile... Scarlet, Uela, and N. Mexico Gutenberg were scouting the area in order to make sure that no Illuminati mooks were in the area, with Scarlet on the treetops and Uela and N. Mexico Gutenberg on the ground level of the rain-forest, and so far for them, there were no sight of them. Which was good if you think about it.

N. Mexico: Huh... no sight of Illuminati activity. Do you see any of them, Uela?

Uela: Nope, me either. I think Scarlet will know the answer to that... HEY, SCARLET! Do you see any Illuminati activity?

Scarlet was on the top of a tree and seeing the tops of the rain-forest and heard Uela's shouting at about seeing Illuminati activity and decide to go back to the ground to tell Uela by jumping down to tree branch to tree branch and landed in front of Uela, which startled her.

Scarlet: Nope.

N. Mexico: Then that settled it. Let go back to the camp site.

The 3 of them start walking back to the camp site. Scarlet then think of the dream she and Rosa have been having... what they suppose to mean? Is there some kind of meaning to this? Is there some kind of connection between the two? So far... the answer haven't come up yet, which annoyed Scarlet to no ends, which Uela then noticed the annoyed look on Scarlet's face.

Uela: Are you okay, Scarlet?

Scarlet: Not really, i been having those same dreams again and again. Oh well, i guess that aside for now.

As the three walked back to the camp site, they feel if they are being watched by someone... or something, in the temperate rain-forest... in the dark of the forest... watching them from every movemet they make from out there in the forest and in the dark. Then... 2 or 3 miles from the camp site... there was, suddenly, a red glow in the dark of the rain-forest, from a beowolf-like figure, but it was not an eyes of a normal beowolf... it was like an visor across it wolfish-like face with it look like it doesn't a mouth that is cover entire by metal... and walk, heading toward the camp site where GP Team is resting at while the sun started to set.

It was nighttime at the camp site where GP Team is resting at, most of humans and faunus member of their team sleep in their sleeping bag and the other three, Scarlet, Uela, and Rosa, slept in the travel trailer while the only robot and android of the team were offline and were right by the travel trailer to be recharging their energy for tomorrow with the only grimm of the team, Edges, is guarding the camp site and his sleeping teammates for tonight for tomorrow they need to contiue on to their journey to Molasses Fortress. Scarlet then woke up in the dead of mid-night, having that dream, again. Then she lay down on her bed.

Scarlet: *thinking* That dream, again? How many times i have that weird dream? ... Eh, oh well.

Then... an explosion is suddenly heard and Edges was yelling.

Edges: ONE OF THEM IS HERE!

Scarlet then immediately get up from her bed, grab her katana by her bed, and fling open the door wide open, seeing a tree that crash on the ground is somehow on fire and what came up of the burning tree, is something that look like an fully-metal armored cyborg that is look like an beowolf with armor covering its entire body that is colored in a whiteish-grey and only a red-glowing visor on its face where the eyes are supposed to be, is the only other characteristics on its body and spoke in an deep, cold, robotic, unfeeling voice.

?: **I'm an Gamma-86 MP Version... and prepare... to be exterminated.**

The rest of GP Team immediately wake up and scamble up to get their weapon and fire at the enemy Gamma-86 MP, but their weapon's bullets don't seem to have a effect on it as the bullets keep bouncing off of its metal armor. Thompson get a fire axe and attempt to hit the Gamma-86 MP with the fire axe, only the Gamma-86 MP to grab the fire axe by its head and pull Thompson close to its face. Only Thompson to snark at this time.

Thompson: I'm going to be punch? Aren't i?

Gamma: **Correct.**

The Gamma-86 MP then punch Thompson in the gut, sending him flying straight to Mira and Gus, causing to crash into the ground. Aya decide she has a enough of this crap and pull out her rocket launcher.

Aya: TAKE THIS!

Aya then fire her weapon at the Gamma-86 MP, only for its to reveal both of its arm-blades and cut the rocket that fired at it into two pierce before they fly by pass it and then exploded beheld it. Aya was both shock and pretty pissed at what just happen.

Aya: OH COME ON! NO FAIR!

The Gamma-86 MP then look at Aya.

Aya: Oh crap.

Scarlet then dashed toward the Gamma-86 MP and tries to attack it with her katana, but its block it by using it's arm-blade. Scarlet is forced into a defensive stance as she tries to block the Gamma-86 MP's arm-blades by using her katana. Then the Gamma-86 MP kick Scarlet in the stomach and senting her crashing into one of the semi-trailers, but then, as result of the crashing into her back of her spine. She suddenly gained information about the Gamma in her brain, and her fall to ground, hand first and kneel to the ground.

Scarlet: You made a serious wrong move of not killing me.

Scarlet then left her head and show her face is now dead-on serious. The Gamma-86 MP was not impress by that sentence.

Gamma: **Scarlet Broom. Didn't you forget? I'm superior to the Agents, you can't win this fight.**

Scarlet: I think you should rethink about that.

Scarlet then suddenly dashed toward the Gamma-86 MP with even more greater speed then even before and then she broke one of the arm-blades by using her katana with even more power then even before, shocking the rest of GP Team and the Gamma-86 MP. The Gamma-86 MP tried to kill her with its remaining arm-blades, but she block it with her arm as it is easily shatter against Scarlet's arm and aura, shocking them even more, as the arm-blade was made from a material that was able to pierce Auras.

Gamma: **WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! WHAT ARE YOU?!**

Scarlet: Your worst nightmare.

Scarlet then cut him into pieces so fast that no one could even noticed before she sheath her katana and the Gamma-86 MP fall into bits and pieces. Then she realized what she done and what was confused by this.

Scarlet: Wait? When did i get this sudd-

Scarlet was then interrupted when GP Team heard an explosion in the air and looked in the sky and see a Bullhead that is going to crash due to one of the engine on fire, maybe overheated or something. Then it crash into the forest, possible 1 or 2 miles from the camp site where GP Team is. Scarlet, Sally, Lewis, and Edges then went to the crash site and see the area surrounding the crash site is on fire from the said crash. Scarlet then went to the wreck of the AVOL and saw someone... a person, with a white hair and wearing white clothing. Scarlet then feel she saw her from somewhere, but where? But Edges immediately recognize her.

Edges: HOLY SHIT! IS THAT WEISS SCHNEE?!

Scarlet: Wait? You know about her?

The Illuminati Leader was surprise by Scarlet's fight against one of their Gamma-86 MP and easily won. But it made him even more interest in her then before and what is happening right now.

"Illuminati" Leader: Interest... sent more of them at once.

One of the mook understand of what he meant before leaving the room, alone to think about the things that are gonna get interest and grin at it.

"Illuminati" Leader: Hmm... so interest.

_  
End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 41

_  
It was one day after Scarlet's fight with the Gamma-86 MP and Bullhead, which Weiss Schnee, the only survivor, was on, has crashed into the forest. Right now... Weiss is currently sleeping on Scarlet's bed, with Scarlet who is looking at her while she sleep on her bed in the only travel trailer their have. While Rosa, who is also in the travel trailer, is reading a book. Uela then came in.

Scarlet: Hey, Uela.

Uela: Hey, Scarlet.

Uela then stand by Scarlet and looked at the sleeping Schnee.

Uela: Can't believe that one of the members of Team RWBY is here with us, and in this very travel trailer we are standing.

Scarlet: Yes... although...

Uela then look at Scarlet with a confused look on her face.

Uela: What?

Scarlet: I've seen her somewhere... but i can't seem to remember where i've seen her before.

Uela: Maybe at a concerts where she sang at or on an television?

Scarlet: No. Unlikey. You have to pay money in order to get into a concert and i never ever went to concert or never watch anything on a television because i was mostly doing mercenary jobs and i wasn't interest in going or watching in anything really. Plus... i think i've met her in person.

Uela: Then... where did you saw her at?

Scarlet: I'm not sure, i can't seem to remember, as if, my memories is refusing to know where i saw her.

Uela: Hmm... I see.

Scarlet and Uela then return staring at the sleeping Weiss. Then, and almost unexpectedly... Weiss sudden woke up and see Scarlet. Weiss then smile and launch herself toward Scarlet, startling her while saying...

Weiss: RUBY!

Both Scarlet and Weiss falls to the floor of the travel trailer, surprising Uela, but Rosa just stared at them with an confused look to her face. Scarlet is having a hard time to get Weiss off of her.

Weiss: Ruby... I've been searching all over Remnant far and wide to find you for over 5 years! But at long last... I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!

Scarlet: Hey! I don't know what you are talking about, BUT CAN AT LEAST LET GO OF ME!

Weiss then look suddenly confused and look up to see Scarlet, she then realized her mistake and instanstly get off her.

Weiss: I'm sorry!

Scarlet: Its okay. But... why did you called me Ruby?

Weiss then look down to the floor and sadness over took her face.

Weiss: Because... You look the person i've seening for over 5 years now.

Scarlet: Really?  
Weiss: Yeah, the hair color and the eyes and face you have. You look almost like Ruby Rose.

Scarlet then look curious.

Scarlet: Who is she?

Weiss: She was my partner at Beacon when we once Team RWBY.

Scarlet: Wait a minutes... As in Team RWBY?

Weiss then look at Scarlet.

Weiss: Yes.

Scarlet: So both you and Ruby were part of the team?

Weiss: Well, technially she was the team leader, but yeah.

Scarlet: Well, i did heard Edges, the Beowolf outside the travel trailer we are in, said that Ruby Rose dissapper 5 years ago which the disblanded of Team RWBY, right?

Weiss: Yeah, i've been searching for her, far and wide. Even the other two members of ours team, Blake, a cat faunus, and Yang, Ruby's older blonde sister, are helping me to search all over the world for her, but we are having no luck...

Weiss then see Scarlet crossing her arms and her head move little bit to the right, as if, she is trying to remember.

Weiss: What is she...?

Uela: She is trying to remember because... well... she doesn't remember anything because... you know what? i will give you some information on some stuff is going on.

Weiss:... Okkaaaaayyy.

Scarlet try to remember, but all she can come up with is a blank in her memories.

Scarlet: Sorry, still can't remember.

Uela: Seriously, Scarlet. You have one bad memory problem.

Scarlet: WHAT?!

Scarlet and Uela argue with each other while Weiss, on the other hand, is thinking about something.

Weiss: *thinking* Hmm... Unusual... If she can't remember anything from her past... Is she Ruby with amnesia?

Weiss then look at Scarlet and shook her head.

Weiss: *thinking* No. I can't conform she is Ruby until i can find further evidence that she is Ruby.

Scarlet then decide to stop arguing with Uela of Scarlet's memory problem and go outside and stated to her of what is going by telling from the start until to the finish. Much to Uela's dismay.

Uela: *sigh* Why do i get to be the one to give the information?

Weiss: Well, enough chat with her and tell me about it.

Uela: All right, fine.

End of Chapter 41

 **A/N: I'm going to do a special one-shots called RWBY: Hellsing: Specials. These one shots are going to revolve around certain characters from the story, either from current present of the story or past before the story. But it most likely focus characters in the pasts because you wouldn't possible know.**


	42. Chapter 42

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 42

Weiss had heard from Uela of history of Grey Purple Experiment, to Scarlet to the first Agent appear at the canyon to the first appearance of Alpha Genesis thank to the Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm to now of how it happen. Weiss was... amazed by this.

Weiss: Amazing...

Uela: Yeah... this shit got real.

Weiss: True.

Uela then notice a distress look on Weiss' face.

Uela: Something the matter?

Weiss then sighed...

Weiss: Yes... the only other reason i came into this rain-forest is to find Ruby, who i've been trying to find over these 5 years along my other two team members with no luck at all. But then one of the engines of the Bullhead i was riding in suddenly burst into flame and crash into the rain-forest, with me being the only survivor of the wreck. Then you guys came and help me heal. Now i want to go to this Molasses Fortress place... because i am certainly and got a good feeling that she is in that place.

Uela then raised one of her eye-brows in curiously.

Uela: How can you tell that she is in Molasses Fortress?

Weiss: I don't know, but call it gut feelings.

Uela: I understand what that means...

Just then... Scarlet came back inside of the travel trailer from going outside for something and closed the door beheld her.

Scarlet: Did you tell Weiss of the information?

Uela: Yup.

Scarlet: Good.

Scarlet then just signed.

Scarlet: I just hoped that not ANYTHING would blow up and reveal to be another one of those Gamma-86 MPs...

Scarlet spoke too soon for that. As an explosion is heard outside of the travel trailer they were in and heard Thompson yelling.

Thompson: OH COME ON! NOT MORE OF THEM! Wait, wait, WAIT! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Then there was another explosion outside with Thompson still yelling.

Thompson: *******************************************************!

Then... there was an knock on the door of the travel trailer they were in, and the one who is knocking on the door is none other then N. Mexico Gutenberg.

N. Mexico: Hey, Scarlet! We got another one!

Scarlet instanstly grab her katana and open the door, seeing that Sally, Lewis, Edges, Mira, Gus, Aya, and now N. Mexico Gutenberg are already shooting at not one, but two Gamma-86 MPs with their weapons just to distract them from targeting Scarlet, who is in this the most dangerous member of GP team... and Thompson fall on the roof of the travel trailer before falling to the ground with a goarn of pain he let out.

Thompson: Ow.

One of them then saw Scarlet when she dash at one of them.

Gamma 1: **Target. Identify.**

One of the Gamma-86 MPs then attack Scarlet. They fight each other with Scarlet using her katana to try to kill one of the Gamma-86 MPs with her blocking its attacks as well and one of the Gamma-86 MPs using its arms blades try to kill Scarlet with its blocking Scarlet's attack as well, too. They attack and blocks one other attacks several times before Scarlet manage to cut the arms of one of the Gamma-86 MPs, but other one quickly took notice of her.

Gamma 2: **Identifying target... Scarlet Broom... Prepare for extermination...**

The last Gamma-86 MPs attempt to charge at Scarlet with its arms blades on, but Weiss got in the way and summon a giant armor with a giant sword to block and cut in two with a single swing of its giant sword. Scarlet was impress.

Scarlet: That was... impressive.

Weiss: Thank you. Now then... shall we pack ours stuff and continue head toward the mountain base of Molasses Fortress now?

Scarlet: Of course.

The others packed the stuff before continuing through the rain-forest, heading toward the Illuminati military-graded mountain base of Molasses Fortress.

Meanwhile... at the main Illuminati base... The Illuminati leader got more interest in GP Team due to Weiss joining them toward Molasses Fortress and decide to send some mooks at them.

"Illuminati Leader": Let see if they gonna make it to the mountain base of Molasses Fortress. Because if they do make it... let just say they got a surprise of the prototype of Alpha Gensis series... Alpha 0: Prototype...

Meanwhile... at somewhere in Molasses Fortress... Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm are standing guard by a giant metal door with a giant zero labal on it and they are hoping that nothing would dare to open the door to the room that contains the prototype of the Alpha Gensis series... Alpha 0: Prototype...

_  
End of Chapter 42

_  
 **A/N: Well, it was kinda rushed. I was wanted to add other kind of character in the Alpha Gensis series with the ancient Greeks alphabets, but i decide it way too time-comusing. Oh well. Then again, i can finishing it sooner too. Now then... i can start the 3rd chapter of RWBY: Hellsing along with a special chapter with it as well.**


	43. Chapter 43

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 43

_  
It was one day after Weiss has joined GP Team on their way to Molasses Fortress. Thompson and Aya are still figuring out Jeff's passwords lock system to the information of where Rosa was adopted, or in another... trying to guess which one is the right password or in short (or shorter terms if you prefer)... what is the correct password, but so far... they still having no luck with it.

Aya: Did you try... j3ff1s w320me?

Thompson type it into the password system and yet, the system didn't accept it as the right password as it bleep for the sound of it as well, which let them know that it is the wrong password.

Thompson: Goddamn it! We're try everything related to Jeff, putting them through words and numbers, and did not acceptting any of the passwords we type in it!

Aya: Man, this is alot more harder than i image it to be at all.

Thompson: You think?

Just then... Weiss appear and see them very hard on working on unlocking the password to Rosa's information of where she was adopt from. So she decide to walk toward them, seeing if they need any help with the password.

Weiss: So you two are working on the password system?

Aya: Yup. And we having a hard time figuring out what the password is

Thompson: Speak for yourself.

Thompson then attempt to type another guess of what the password into it and it bleep, once again, at Thompson.

Thompson: ****!

Weiss: Soo... do you guys want any help from me?

Aya turn her head to look at Weiss and turning back again.

Aya: Sure. Just try to guess what are things that is related to Jeff.

Weiss: Okay.

There was silent between them for a few moments.

Weiss: Hey. I heard from Uela that Rosa was adopted from somewhere and Scarlet first woke up without any memories of her previous life.

Aya: So... she told you everything of what going on up to this point? Right?

Weiss: Yup.

Aya: Good to hear.

Weiss and Aya then both turn their attention to Thompson when he fail to unlock the password system, yet again.

Thompson: Goddamn it! ... Hey Weiss?

Weiss: Yeah?

Thompson: Can you think of something that is related to Jeff in someways?

Weiss then think of what could been related to Jeff, then the thought itself strike her like lighting... an feeling she is also all quite too familier with... Weiss then tell Thompson with this password code.

Weiss: Try L0ve13s2.

Aya: Loveless...?

Weiss: Yeah, i remember that from Uela told me... Jeff was an unmarried man who never got a chance to be married before he died.

Aya: Oh... yeah right...

Thompson then type Weiss' guess password code and it is a success. Because the password code Weiss has guess was apparently correct and it let them in onto Jeff's file of where Rosa was adopted from.

Thompson: Woah, that was a good guess... how did you know that?

Weiss: It was... a feeling that i'm all too familiar with.

A flicker of pain cross Weiss' face and Aya was in shunned silence, who never expect to see a heiress of a company to be such in an emotional pain.

Aya: Woah. I mean... just... woah.

Weiss: Yeah, you... you don't need to sympathize for me.

Aya: I mean... you a someone who felt the feeling of being alone and is unable to married because someone you love is either died or missing.

Weiss: Thank you, Aya, you don't need to get over dramatic already.

Aya: Dramatic! I mean... your a goddamn lesbian for Oum's sake! Don't you at least feel that someone is gonna... you know... find out your a lesbian and don't like and try to pressure you not being a lesbian?

Weiss: That is true, because only person doesn't like me being a lesbian is my father, but unfortunately, how are gonna go against the world of Remnant for that? After all, this world is fill with individualism. It doesn't matter your a different race, a having the same interest in the same sex, from a different place, or even if your an entirely different person. It make us what we are... individuels with our own identity.

Aya: Yeah, all of that is true. Beside, he should have think it through because he now in jail.

Weiss: yeah, pretty much.

Then... Thompson has found the information of where Jeff adopted Rosa and decide to tell both Aya and Weiss about this.

Thompson: Hey, guys! I think i found it!

Weiss and Aya quickly head to Thompson and his computer to look the information. They look at the information an they find was... something surprising that they didn't expect.

Weiss: Huh... it said here that Jeff found her in an pod of unknown origin when she was baby still and both look similar. So she was found in a pod as well. She in the same boat as Scarlet. I think it will interest Scarlet due to this.

Thompson and Aya look at her.

Thompson: Are you sure about this information?

Weiss: Pretty much.

Aya: Okay, if you say so.

Then... Scarlet came to them.

Scarlet: Did one of you say my name?

Weiss: Well... yeah, but look at this information we able to get.

Scarlet then look at with interest and was, indeed, surprised by the information.

Scarlet: Huh... so she in the same as i am.

Weiss: Pretty much.

Then... they heard something like an couple of Bullheads coming and when they look up, they saw couple of Bullheads coming toward them.

Weiss: Well then, they know how to send an squad.

Scarlet: No kidding.

Aya then bought out her rocket launcher and fired each ones at each one of the engines of each of the Bullheads and hit one of it, causing them to fly uncontrollable in the air, so the squads in the Bullheads abandon each of the Bullheads before it crash. They parachuted to ground in front of the four before they put out their weapon.

Illuminati Mooks: Prepare to died!

Then suddenly... an explosion was seen beheld the mooks and sending several of them flying into the air and into the trees and the ground. Mooks are screaming when an angry, and i mean, an **extremely** angry blonde is punching several of them left to right and an black blurr is knocking several of them out pretty much cold. Weiss then smile at the two after they finish with curbstomping the Illumnati mooks.

Weiss: Well then... took you long enough... Yang and Blake.

Blake and Yang then look at their teammate. Then... Yang hugged around Weiss and lift her into the air while crying.

Yang: DAMN IT, WEISS! I told you dare not to go missing when we trying to find my little sister!

Weiss then speak weakly to Yang.

Weiss: S-sure, Y-Yang. B-but first, c-can you let me go? I-i can't b-breath...

Yang then let go of Weiss and pat on her back.

Yang: You got some explaining to do, Weiss.

Weiss: Of course, but first...

Weiss then showed Blake and Yang to GP Team.

Weiss: Blake and Yang... meet GP Team.

_  
End of Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 44

It was one day after Weiss, Aya, and Thompson discover the sercet of Rosa's adoption and then Blake and Yang found GP Team. Weiss has explained to them of what is going and they were willing to lend a helping hand, if Weiss was correct that Ruby is, possible, at the Illuminati military mountain base of Molasses Fortress. Yang was... curious about Scarlet because she looked strangely similar to Ruby for some reason... is it the hair? The eyes color? The face? Weiss cannot tell for sure that Scarlet is Ruby until more evidence of what happen to her is found. So they walking with GP Team as Lewis is driving the A-10 _Liger_ with its 4 trailers it is pulling through the rain-forest to get to their destination and they at the end of it and now have to go up to a very wide-out space of a mountain path to the mountain base of Molasses Fortress.

Yang: So your telling me... that Scarlet was found at a pod when she was 15 and doesn't remember anything past that.

Weiss: Yes.

Yang: And Rosa, on other hand, was also found in a pod when she was still a baby when this marriedless guy called Jeff found her and adopt her as his own. Which, technially speaking, is technially called kidnapping. Right?

Weiss: Yes. But there was nobody there with him, so how is anyone is supposed to raise Rosa if there nobody around?

Yang: I see you point there.

There was silent between them before Edges decide to ask a question about them.

Edges: I got an interest question about something i wanted to ask you guys about.

Yang: Which is from a talking Beowlf with a core, which is you, no offense.

Edges: How did Ruby disappear?

Then there was silent because Weiss, Blake, and Yang think of how did Ruby disappear that cause them to search for their missing leader before Weiss sighed.

Weiss: Well... she was send on a mission by Ozpin to get rid of couple of mutants grimms that appear near a village after we defeated Dr. Merlot on his island before he blown it up to attempt to take us with him...

Yang then enter the conversation.

Yang: Which he obviously failed because we wouldn't be standing around to tell you guys about this... right?

Sally then reply to Yang's question.

Sally: Yeah? So anyway?

Weiss decide to continue of what she was talking to Edges about his question.

Weiss: So anyway... That was we last we saw her... we waited for 3 whole weeks before she is declared MIA (Missing In Action) and like that... Team RWBY was no more.

GP Team then see a flickering of pain across the former teammates of Team RWBY... like it arrow struck the heart.

Edges: Woah, uhhh... sorry for your guys its loss... and me asking that question.

Yang: Nah... it fine. It just... it just bring us pain when we remember Ruby before she... she went outright missing.

There was silent between GP Team and former members of Team RWBY while they walk up the mountain path to Molasses Fortress. Yang decide to ask N. Mexcio Gutenberg.

Yang: So let me get this straight, N. Mexico Gutenberg.

N. Mexico Gutenberg got confused as he wasn't listing to Yang when she decide to ask him.

N. Mexico: Huh?

Yang: Your a fromer Agent whose number is used to been Number 47...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: You and your partner, Agent 48: Arizona Phoinex, got capture because you guys know that this asshole of a boss that is your boss, Balbmas, is gonna come to GP Team and try to kill you...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: But he was defeated and Scarlet killed him in his own airship, which cause one of your teammates to died to take down that airship...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: Before long these two unknown guys appear and killed Jeff and they easily defeated Scarlet...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: That when you reveal that they are part of this Alpha Gensis and you assume they are prototypes of this project of this group called the Illumnati...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: Which Scarlet woke up from a weird dreams, which she is, for some reason, keep having these weird dreams, and she reveal that she doesn't remember anything from her past because she woke up in a pod...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: And you and Scarlet figure out that, from the letter that was sent to his nephew Samuel Burns and the one we faced on his island and the creator of the Mutant Grimms, Dr. Edward Merlot...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: Then you guys left GP Team Base to go find them in this, which is possible that my sister is at, Illuminati military mountain base of Molasses Fortress...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: Then you guys got attack by this Gamma-86 MP and it hit Scarlet, causing to remember its weaknesses, which cause it to become curbstomp by Scarlet...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: Then you guys see Weiss' bullhead crash land and found her unconscious...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: Then she reveal that we trying to find Ruby for over 5 years...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: Then both her, Thompson, and Aya found out of where and how Rosa was adopted...

N. Mexico: Yeah...

Yang: Then we appear, Weiss explain to me and Blake of what is going on right now, and now we heading toward to Molasses Fortress. That pretty much sum up of what is going right now... Right?

N. Mexico: Yes. I said "yeah" like... 11 or 12 times already, do you need to hear more from me?

Yang then snarkally give him his answer.

Yang: Yes.

N. Mexico:...

There was silent now... for a few moment before the chilled air of the mountains came upon them and the humans and faunus members are kinda having a bit of trouble breathing due to the fact theres less oxygen in the mountain where Molasses Fortress is laying at because the mountains are often on high altitudes. So the Aya and Thompson, who are a Android and a Robot, which don't need to breath for oxygen, immediately get some oxygen tanks and some oxygen mask for them so they can breath more easily and Edges get some jacket for them as well to keep them warm from the cold and chilly air of the mountain.

Scarlet: Thank Aya and Thompson.

Aya: Your welcome.

Then... N. Mexico Gutenberg put out something like a device, which look a breathalyzer, which got Blake curious at what he is doing with the device and decide to ask him as she point at the device he is holding.

Blake: What... is that exactly?

N. Mexico: Hm? Oh... you mean this device i'm holding right now, right?

Blake nodded at him.

: This is a Chemicals Tracker device. It is based on the breathalyzer, except this is used to track certain chemicals that the user want to find and can track the certain unusual levels of chemicals. Right now, i'm tracking on oxygen levels.

Blake: Why that?

N. Mexico: Because you see... Molasses Fortress have its own greenhouses because it need to creates oxygen for the humans and faunus mooks that worked for Illuminati. But the massive amount of oxygen that it is making due to get carry by the winds to the rainforest below or at either of the sides of the mountain.

All of a suddenly... N. Mexico Gutenberg's Chemicals Tracker Device's oxygen level suddenly skyrocketing, which gave N. Mexico Gutenberg hint there nearing Molasses Fortress, and it also give them something else as well...

N. Mexico: Now it is alot breathable around here...

Sally: So...?

N. Mexico: Yeah, we don't need ours oxygen mask and oxygen tanks anymore...

The humans and faunus took off their ocygen mask and oxygen tanks and give them to Aya and Thompson, which they put them away. As they walk while Lewis is driving the A-10 _Liger_... they notice a curved path by a flat-sided cliff and N. Mexico gesture them to stop and they stop. N. Mexico look at Scarlet and she knew what is he thinking as she get her katana ready.

Scarlet: Everyone... get your weapons ready.

GP Team, Weiss, Blake, and Yang nodded at both Scarlet and N. Mexico Gutenberg. Weiss get ready with her weapon, Myrtenaster, as well as Blake and Yang getting ready with their own weapons, Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica with GP Teams getting ready with their own weapons as well. All except Thompson.

Thompsom: I been with the A-10 _Liger_ , so nobody can attack it defenselessly. Plus... i get Scarlet's _Tracksaber_ ready.

N. Mexico: Good idea.

As they walk slowly and take a peak beheld the cliff that is covering them. They see Molasses Fortress... as it is sitting on a pretty gigtanic round-shaped table-top mountain peak that is surrounded by an moot, which look more like an lake then a moot, but we call it a moot-lake, with very deep waters, possible around 300 to 500 ft of water to be exact and has a blackish blue color, kinda like Navy Blue except it not. The Fortress itself was about 287,182 square meters wide and it was square-shaped wide fortress, which is covered almost all of the space on the top of the table-top mountain. Its 4-side defensive wall are over 150 feet tall and are made with advanced concrete reinforce with advanced-made aluminium steels mixed in it and the 4 towers at each ends of the walls are over 300 feet tall and are also made with the same materials as the walls. Each parapets on top of the wall have a 2 feet space between each of themselves. Also on tops of the wall are gun turrets on the 4 castle wall walks of the wall, each have a 3 parapet space between them and each other. The gun turrets themselves have 2 30 caliber long auto-cannons on each side, and in between those 4 auto-cannons is the cockpit which is completely covered in armored with no exposed and has miniature cameras which allow the gunner to see without being risk of being shot, as well as having 3 30-tubes missile pods which are a 3-sides trapezoid with 2 on each side of the 2 auto-cannons and 1 on the top of both of them. The gun turrets on the 4 towers, however, are larger but pretty much similar armaments style, having 4 45 caliber long auto-cannons on each sides of the cockpit and having 3 105-tubes missile pods with an equilateral triangle shape to them. Inside of the fortress... there just a few research building and an airport with an unususal amount of space inside of fortress. There was one entence to the fortress that is not either from the air or climbing on the walls... which is a bridge that is some what a cross between an suspension-type bridge type and an batter-post rigid-frame bridge type with the two main supporting towers that is supporting the bridge are over 700 feet tall and are made of advanced-made steels and the bridge itself is about over 1,650 meter long (5,413 feet long) and have 9 lanes on it. There was an road that is not found on any maps, most likely to keep hidden from anyone. And at the back of the fort... is an airship land-yard (basically, an airship version of a graving dry dock) where airship are either repair or build, and there is one airship that buld incase for emergency. And there was an large ice field right beside the airship land-yard that is covered by snow due to fortress' location. But everyone is more curious of the unusual-looking waters of the moot-lake. Then... N. Mexico Gutenberg decide to tell of what it is.

N. Mexico: That is molasses mixed in with fresh-waters. That is why the fortress it is called Molasses Fortress because there molasses in the water that is surrounding it.

Then everyone then said 'ooooohhhhhhh' because now they know of why the fortress it called Molasses Fortress.

N. Mexico: But you know why there molasses in the water?

Then... they look at each other and look at N. Mexico Gutenberg before their shrug and shake their head of having no club.

N. Mexico: Because molasses is way more thicker than water that you swin at a crawl in which you later drown... and nothing ever get out if their get into the water of Molasses Fortress... terrifying thought, huh?

They nodded at him before Weiss decide to tell them something.

Weiss: I can sent a message to our friend that tell them to come to the place we are at and help us take the fortress from them.

Scarlet: That would be useful.

Thompson shouted at Scarlet.

Thompson: Hey, Scarlet! I got your _Tracksaber_ ready!

Scarlet: About time...

Scarlet then get on her _Tracksaber_ and head toward the entence of Molasses Fortress. But unknown to them... Molasses Fortress has a secret... down below the deepest level of the fortress where it guard something...

Down at the deepest level of Molasses Fortress... Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm are guarding the door of Alpha 0: Prototype. That is... until they see a hover drone that is sent by the leader of Illuninati to see them. Alpha 1: Jacob decided to asked first.

Jacob: Why are you here leader?

I. Leader: Oh nothing much. Except to tell that GP Team is coming to the fortress. Plus, Scarlet has gotting better than before, so you're have a harder time fighting Scarlet.

Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm look at each other before looking at the hover drone of the leader.

Wilhelm: So that means...

I. Leader: Yes, you have to leave your positions for now.

The hover-drone of the leader then point them to where they know to go. Both Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm left their position for now as hover drone of the leader look at metal door and chuckle...

I. Leader: Soon... my pet... your will be release if the problem become too big.

Inside of the room where Alpha 0: Prototype reside... there nothing but a pitch-black room and there was silent... there was, until something breathing before red glowing eyes appear in the room and something growl... growl for its released.

_  
End of Chapter 44

_  
 **A/N: Whew... that was a long chapter to make... after, i want to make the details of the fortress so you can get a good idea of what it is. I got the idea for the fortress after reading something about The Great Molasses Flood of 1919 (i think that the right date?) about the molasses are almost impossible to swim in that you could drown in them. Sound like a good idea in RWBY doesn't it? Also, i'm gonna do a RWBY: Hellsing Special on Vixen.**


	45. Chapter 45

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 45

It was quiet and snowy day at the Illuminati Military Mountain Base of Molasses Fortress. Which was quite usual for the mook that are guarding the place. That was... until Scarlet, who was riding her _Tracksaber_ , jump off of the path and landed on the road and immediately head toward the the entence of the fortress by going on the bridge onto one of the 9 lanes that connect the fortress and the road. It also instantly cause the alarm went off, warning the mooks that an intruder is gonna go into the base and also activting the 3 automanic anti-tank machine guns on parapets and are each one parapets apart from each other and which each guns have a rows of 3 52 inches long barrels on each of them. And they fired at Scarlet, who dodged the incoming bullets that are targeting her and her _Tracksaber_. Then she jump her vehicle in the air to to dodged the bullets and delaying the reaction of the 3 3-barrel anti-tank machine guns and is able to get in and crash several mooks into the air and into the ground. Before the mooks could react and attack Scarlet, all of 3 anti-tank machine guns are all of suddenly blown up and destroyed by something... and it quickly reveal to be shot by Aya with her rocket launcher while she riding with most of GP Team, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, except for Thompson, because he is guarding the travel trailers, on the A-10 _Liger_ as it is driving by Lewis as the car jumped from the path and onto the road, heading on the bridge, and heading toward the entence of Molasses Fortress. Which surprised Scarlet.

Scarlet: Wait... were there change of plan? ... Eh... doesn't matter now. If the guys are coming to cause more chaos, the more better chance that those friends of Weiss, Blake, and Yang would arrive on those dropship with less resistance from those mook gunning those anti-air turrets guns.

As GP Team and Team _WBY are causing chaos by defeating mooks and killing most of them (which is all of GP Team's doing), destroying half of the anti-air turrets and one of the tower turrets, and N. Mexico Gutenberg spaying graffitis on the walls of Molasses Fortress. Then... dozens of dropships, like possible around 20 to 40 of them, appear in the distances and some fired their guns and missles at the fortress, destroying few of the anti-air turrets and destroying one of the tower turrets before several gunners got into the anti-air turrets and one of them got into the tower turret and begun to try to shot down several of the dropships without noticing that there were 5 invisible dropships and 2 invisible Atlesian dropship that were each, carrying one teams, which are... Team JNPR, Team CVFY, Team SSSN, Team ABRN, and Team NDGO, and the 2 Atlesian dropship is carrying Team FNKI, Penny and Ciel before they reveal themselves to the mooks of the Molasses Fortress before dropping the teams on them.

one of the android mooks try to shot Jaune down with her sniper rifle at his head, but he just block it with his shield before several mook tried charged at him, but he charged at them as well and using his shield as a battering ram, knocking several of the mooks into the air and down to the ground before he used his sword to create a gust of powerful wind which knock several mooks onto the ground before they get up for more.

Jaune: NORA! CATCH!

Jaune then thrown Nora a small crystal of electric dust, which she smiled for, and she grab it in the palm of her hand before putting it away into her pocket, and she use Magnhild's grenade launcher mode to launch herself into the air and shoot severals grenades in different directions before they blown up after landing and then transformed Magnhild into war sledgehammer mode and crushing the electric in the palm of her hand, activing her semblance, which enhanced her strength and speed, before using it to smash it to the ground and creating a small burst field of eletrically, knocking several mooks onto the ground, but they keep getting up.

The female android mook attempt to shot Jaune, again, but Pyrrha transformed Milos into rifle mode and shot the female android mook first, knocking her head off, but it does not kill her. Then several mooks charged at her, but Pyrrha just active her Semblance, lifting several of the mooks into the air before throwing them into the walls.

Pyrrha: Sorry!

An invisible mook attempt to stab Ren beheld his back, but Ren already senses him and knock him out with one, well-placed punch.

Then several of the mooks charged at Team CVFY and Coco quickly liking their armor's style for the mooks.

Coco: Those armors you guys are wearing... are dark and edgy. I like them, and possible i'm gonna want to steal one of them from you guys.

Coco then transformed her handbag, Tadwir Und Randvoll, into gatling gun mode before firing a round of gravity dust bullets at the mooks, sending them flying everywhere.

Two robots mook appear on top of the castle walk and jump on Fox with their swords out, but Fox just used his wrist-mounted blade to cut the heads of the robots, which does not kill them in anyway.

Coco then shouted at Velvet.

Coco: Hey Velvet! Do some serious damage to them now!

Velvet then use her weapon, Opere Lama Illitate, which copy several of her allies weapons, to destroyed a large numbers of mooks.

Both Yatsuhashi and Sage then team up together to use their giant to defeat a large numbers of mooks.

Sun then active his Semblance and send his light-based clones to attack several mooks and he defeat some mooks as well.

Scarlet shoot one of the mooks that attempting to kill Sun from beheld while fighting a mook with a sword with his cutlass without ever looking at either sides at once and having an bored expression (which is similar to Saitama's bored expression).

And Neptune... is being chased by a grimm mook wielding a water gun which he is squirting at Neptune with. Which annoy Sun greatly.

Sun: SERIOUSLY, NEPTUNE?!

Arslan Altan knock a mook into the air before grabbing his leg with her rope dart and using him as a make-shift flail to use him against several mooks.

Bolien Hori knock a few mooks off of their feets before he help Reese to throw her along with her hoverboard at the mooks and heading several of them while spinning her hoverboard in the air before kicking one in the face and jumping in the air with her splitting her hoverboard in two and transformed into energy pistols before several of the mooks in the air with Nadir supporting by firing at some of the mooks.

Nebula then defeat one of the mook in a sword fight before transforming her weapon into crossbow mode and fired a bolt at a mook who beheld Octivia while she was fighting a mook and attempted to stab her from beheld. Dew the use her staff to create several ice tornado against a large numbers of mook and Gwen using her throwing knives to protect Dew from the mooks while she creating ice tornados.

Flynt support Neon with his trumpet blasting sound waves against the mooks, disoriented them before Neon knock them out with her rollerblading skills. Along with their others two teammates, Krik Kery King Kenney (or KKKK for short... wait a minute, it sound too suspicious similar to the the- OH CRAP! I ACCIDENTALLY MADE A RACIST JOKE (and I hate myself right now for that joke i accidentally made. *sob* ;_;)! UUMHHHHH! LET JUST CALL HIM 4K FOR SHORT AND PRETEND THAT JOKE I'VE ACCIDENTALLY MADE NEVER, EVER EXISTED! EVER! BECAUSE IT WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!) and Ian Vic, with 4K bashing the heads of the mooks with his electric guitar while hearing metal music on his headphone and Ian is using his grenades launcher to the rhythm of his headphone playing orchestra while wearing his sunglasses.

Ciel can't help but look at the fortress in curiosity while shooting down some of the mooks.

Ciel: This is one impressive fortress.

Penny: Yeah, Ciel, it is. However, if they did kidnapped my friend Ruby... They. Will. Pay. Very. Dearly.

Penny summon her sword drones, doesn't need string to support them anymore, from her back and destroy several of them with each sword drone before combining them together into one energy cannon which destroyed a large number of mooks.

GP Team, which were shooting down and killing a large numbers of the mooks on their own, were impress by hunters and huntresses showing off their skills as the 40 remote-controlled dropships and anti-turrets and both of the towers turrets destroyed each other.

Sally: Woah... they are hunters and huntresses for sure.

Lewis: Yeah... because they badasses, and they know how to use their skills and their semblance to their fullest advantages.

Edges: But us on the othe hand... are badasses who don't know how to use ours semblance, but we defeat our oppenants with just pure skills and creativity.

Sally & Lewis: Yeah, we are pretty much definity are.

Then suddenly... an explosion went off. When GP Team and others look up... two figures reveal themselves to be Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm standing on one of the buildings inside the walls of Molasses Fortress.

Scarlet: So you guys are here...

Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm just look at GP team and others with no emotion on their faces as their glowing grimm-like eyes stared upon them.

_  
End of Chapter 45

 **A/N: Okay. Coco's handbag/gatling gun name i given, Tadwir Und Randvoll, Tadwir mean Rotate in Arabic and Und Randvoll mean And Smashed in German,. Velvet's Opere Lama Illitate mean Unlimited Blade Work in Italian. 4K and his name are based on heavy metal genres and Ian Vic is based on Vic Rattlehead (of Slayer) and orchestra genres.**


	46. Chapter 46

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 46

_  
Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm stared upon GP Team and others as they stand on one of the buldings of Molasses Fortress. Others were finish with the fight of the mooks as the mooks of the fortress return, as if knowing what about to happening, and when they look at the 2 Alphas. They were shocked, Because they have seen nothing like them, so they prepare their weapons incase if they attack. Scarlet just smirk at them.

Scarlet: I didn't think that you two of all people are here.

Weiss was corncern and asked Scarlet.

Weiss: Are these the guys that defeated you?

Scarlet: Oh yeah, and for all i know... they here NOT to mess around. So get beheld me.

Weiss: ... Okay.

Weiss then realized something as she recognized them from an incident that happen a few years ago.

Weiss: ... They were the ones who assassinated my older sister.

Scarlet: Yeah, and if they were, i'm not surprised since their speed, strength, durable, and skills are not to be mess with.

Neither of them reply as they continue to stared at them high up from one of the buildings. Which annoy Yang, Nore, Sun, Coco, and Neon to no ends.

Yang: What? You guys are just gonna give us the silent treatment?

Again, neither of them reply. Then suddenly... Alpha 1: Jacob jump from the building and landed on the ground, creating a small crater with his brother folllow suit before they whisper to one other.

Jacob: I take on the black cat faunus, the blonde hair human, the red hair warrior woman, the one with the minigun, the bunny faunus, the blonde monkey faunus, the green hair human with the giant sword, the blonde hair with the rope dart, the black hair with the staff, the human with the crossbow, the human with the spear that can create tornado, the one with the trumpet, the faunus with the rollerblade, and the android. And you take on the blonde hair woman with shotgun boxing glove, the human with the grenade warhammer, the human with the green cloths, the one with red hair, the tall 7 foot human with the giant sword, possible the one with the dull expression, the blue hair one who has a fear of water, the one with the transforming skateboard, the pink hair one, the one with throwing knives, the one with the fire dagger, the one with the electric guitar, the one with sunglasses, and the one with the blue cap.

Alpha 2: Wilhelm was slightly amused by this.

Wilhelm: You got most of the blonde hair and i got most of the black hair.

Jacob: A half is a half, Wilhelm.

Wilhelm: Of course it is, big bro. And beside...

Alpha 2: Wilhelm then set the time for both of them.

Wilhelm: This going to be fun.

Jacob: Just focus on the objection.

Wilhelm: Right, big bro.

Then suddenly... Alpha 1: Jacob then dashed at insanely incedible speed with Alpha 2: Wilhem follow suit. With Alpha 1: Jacob taking on Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Sage, Arslan, Bolien, Nebula, Dew, Flynt, Neon, and Penny. And Alpha 2: Wilhelm taking on Yang, Nora, Ren, Fox, Yatsuhashi, (possible) Scarlet, Neptune, Reese, Naidr, Gwen, Octiva, 4k, Ian, and Ciel.

Alpha 1: Jacob dashed toward Blake, which she respond by creating a earth clone to defend herself so she have time to attack, but Alpha 1: Jacob was unfazed by this and merely destroy the earth clone by merely using his speed and durable, much to Blake's shock, before he roundhouse high kick her on the left side of her head with his one of his feets.

Then he dashed toward Jaune and attempt to punch Jaune with his fist, but Jaune block it with his shield. But this was Alpha 1: Jacob's plan all along and he knock him off balance by hitting his leg with his feets by a roundhouse low kick before hitting him in the face with his elbow.

When he got up, he is hit by a bullet shot by Pyrrha's Milos' rifle mode, but it just bounce off. Pyrrha then shoot again with Milos, but Alpha 1: Jacob grab it with his hand and crush in his palm of his hand. Pyrrha decide to used a more powerful bullet and shot it with Milos and ehanced its speed by using her semblance, but now this time, he grab the more powerful bullets with his index finger and middle finger and crush it with thrumb and index finger. She was shocked by this, but still determine to protect Jaune, she throw her shield, Arkos, at him with its speed enhance by Pyrrha's semblance. But he just easily grab Arkos and he easily crush it before tearing it apart just as easily before he dashed toward Pyrrha and kick her in the gut by using his knee.

He then dashed toward Velvet, who was shock, grab her ears and use a knee strike on her before letting go of her ears.

Then he heard a minigun starting to shoot and see Coco before using his speed to dodged Coco's minigun hailstorm of bullets while getting near her before suddenly vanishing and suddenly reappearing in Coco's face, Coco then transformed Tadwir Und Randvoll into handbag mode and hit him in the face, which he was unfazed by as Coco jumped back from him and transform it back into minigun mode as she start to shoot at him with her hailstorm of bullets at him, but bullets just keep bouncing off of him, as if he not using his aura at all, as he slowly walk toward her until she ran out of bullets and then he punch her in the face with his fist.

Then some shotgun shot hit him, but didn't do any damage to him, and turn his head to see Sun walking slowly to him with his shoutgun nunchucks, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, as he is shooting it at Alpha 1: Jacob, as he is pissed.

Sun: You hurted Blake, and now... YOUR HURTING MY FRIENDS?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Sun then create and send his 3 light-based clones to attack Alpha 1: Jacob, but he punch one in the face, causing to dispensing it, and then he grab the other one by the arm and throw it to the other, dispensing them as well. Sun then dashed toward Alpha 1: Jacob with him using his two shotguns nunchucks, but he just grab both of them before kicking Sun in the face with his knee, causing him to let go both of his weapon, turn him around, and using one of Sun's nunchuck, Jingu Bang, against him by strangling him with a chain that keep both of his each 2 shotgun nunchucks together before he snapped Sun's neck with the said chain. He then throw Sun's lifeless body aside to the left with one of his Jingu Bang's chain still around his neck.

Sage was shocked by Sun's death, but soon his face turn into a murderous rage of wrath.

Sage: You... YOU BASTARD!

Sage try to attack him with with his giant sword, but Alpha 1: Jacob grab Sage's giant sword by using one of Sun's shotguns, Ruyi Bang, nunchuck and its chain to grab around the blade of the giant sword, ripping out of Sage's hands and into the air, effortlessly grab it with his one of his free hand while he discard Ruyi Bang, and use it to almost cut his head off by stopping by just 0.6 inches away from his neck, purposely did it just to give Sage a reason not to fight him. Which cause Sage to rethink of doing that again before Alpha 1: Jacob threw Sage's sword over himself before dashing toward Arslan.

Arslan try to used her rope dart to hit him, but he dodged, grab the rope, pull Arslan toward him. and knock her out by headbutting her.

Bolien try to sneak attack and jab Alpha 1: Jacob with his staff, but he dodged them easily before grabbing the staff, lifting the staff into the air along with Bolien over his head, and throwing him to the ground.

Nebula then shoot her crossbow at him, only for Alpha 1: Jacob to grabbed it instantly before turning his attention toward Nebula and dashed toward her. Dew try to use her ice tornado on him, but he easily dodged it before suddenly vanishing. Then he suddenly reappear beheld them before he used both of their head to knock them both out.

Flynt try to use his trumpet to try to knock Alpha 1: Jacob off of his feet, but he easily dodged it and now has his sight settled on him, much to Flynt's realizition and terror.

Flynt: Uuuuuhhhh... Neon? A little help?

Neon: ON IT!

Neon then dashed toward Alpha 1: Jacob and use an spinning bird kicking move to hit him, but he dodged them effortlessly before easily grabbing Neon's leg with one hand, spin her around before throwing her to Flynt who is trying to run when his partner got grab, causing him to hit the ground with a dizzy Neon on his back.

Then Alpha 1: Jacob focus his attention to his final target, Penny, who was pissed because she couldn't detect Ruby with her own military-equipped advanced sensors, suggesting to her that something happen Ruby or something else. She couln't hold her rage anymore and decide to unleash it all.

Penny: Where. Is. My. FRIEND?!"

Penny then aims her sword drones at Alpha 1: Jacob, who face was still emotionless look while fighting Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Sage, Arslan, Bolien, Nebula, Dew, Flynt, and Neon. Then he dashed when Penny's sword drones fired on him, using his own speed to keep dodging the lasers firing from Penny's sword drones. Penny's sensors noticed that he was heading toward dusttanker filled with fire dust. So she used a energy revolver, given by her friend Ciel, and shoot at the fire dust-filled dusttanker. Which cause Alpha 1: Jacob to jumped backward to dodged the explosion with his face still emotionless, but that was Penny's plan all along. She then gather all of her sword into an cicular ring, gathering an green energy glow before it firing an giant green laser beam at Alpha 1: Jacob.

Penny: HEY BUSTER! EAT MY GIANT ****ING LASER BEAM OF DEATH, YOU MOTHER****ER!  
Alpha 1: Jacob was unfazed by it as he easily tanked the giant green laser effortlessly, and he come out of the smoke with no damage to him what so ever as he just brush off of the soot and ashes on him due to tanking Penny's giant green laser of death. Much to Penny's shock.

Penny: WHAT?! Nobody could have survived that?! Or even burshing off the soot and ashes from it as well due to the fact they already ****ING DEAD BY THIS POINT?! ... Woah... i think i need to seriously see my therapist on my sudden anger outbust. But beside that point... HOW THE ****ING HELL COULD YOU SURVIVED THAT?!

Penny then launch all of her sword drones at him, which Alpha 1: Jacob just grab them all at blinding speed effortlessly, which shock her. Then he reply this sentence to her as he tossed all of Penny's sword drones aside.

Jacob: I'm different from you.

Then he dashed toward her and kick her head clean off and landed on the ground. Much to Penny's euthanization.

Penny: ... Oh joy...

Alpha 1: Jacob then wonder how Alpha 2: Wilhelm is doing.

Jacob: I wonder how my little brother is doing...

Couple of minutes back and a few second after Alpha 1: Jacob defeated Blake. Alpha 2: Wilhelm dashed toward Yang, who is firing her shotguns glove at him, but he keep dodging them.

Yang: HOW! IS HE! ABLE! TO DODGE! MY SHOTGUNS! SHELLS?!

Alpha 2: Wilhelm then suddenly vanish before reappearing in Yang's face and then grabbing a ptich of hair from Yang's hair with a child-like grin on his face.

Wilhelm: Got your hair!

Much to Yang's anger.

Yang: WHY YOU-!

Yang attempt to punch him, but she somehow miss him, before he suddenly unleash a series of fury of suckers punches and suckers jabs to Yang's gut. Not even her own semblance couldn't stop the series of shocks to her brains before Alpha 2: Wllhelm uppercut punch her under her chin, senting her flying to the air before she land the ground.

Nora then transform Magnhild into grenade launcher at him, which he dodged easily. Then... nobody, not even Alpha 2: Wilhelm, has noticed that Nora has hidden a electric dust in her mouth and use her teeths to crush it, enhancing her strengths and speed. Much to Alpha 2: Wilhelm's surprised.

Wilhelm: *thinking* Holy shit... did she hid a electric dust in her mouth? I've to got said... that was quite impressive.

Nora then charged at him, transformed Magnhild into war sledgehammer mode, and then strike him with her weapon. But he easily block it using both of his arms, much Nora's shock, before he roundhouse kick her in the head.

Then Alpha 2: Wilhelm dashed toward both Ren and Fox, and use a sliding kick on them, only for both Ren and Fox to dodge by jumping thank to their senses, much to Alpha 2: Wilhelm's impressment as he whistle at both Ren and Fox's dodgment of his attack.

Wilhelm: *whistle* *thinking* That was impressive.

Wilhelm then get up before dodging an attack from both Ren and Fox. Ren and Fox then unleash multiple series of their karate arm techniques at him at once just to get to his vital points. But he just keep easily blocking their techniques all at once.

Ren: *thinking* How is ours able to block all of my techniques?!

Alpha 2: Wilhelm decide that he has already a enough fun with both Ren and Fox, and their techniques on him.

Wilhelm: My turn!

Alpha 2: Wilhelm then use his aura to slam his hands through Ren's arms, causing them to exploded before he jump into the air and knee strike Ren in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Fox attempt to strike him from beheld, only for Alpha 2: Wilhelm to block him, roundhouse low kick him in the legs before elbow striking him in the face.

Yatsuhashi attempt to strike Alpha 2: Wilhelm with his giant sword, only for him to block his blade with both of his hands before tilting his head backward to face him.

Wilhelm: Too slow!

Alpha 2: Wilhelm then flip and throw Yatsuhashi as he scream before hitting the wall.

When Alpha 2: Wilhelm faced Scarlet... he has the same bored expression as always. There was silent for a few second before Alpha 2: Wilhelm decide he is not even worth fighting him as he pass by him

Wilhelm: You know what? I'm not gonna even bother fighting you.

Scarlet then said this while still having the same bored expression.

Scarlet: Okay.

Neptune then realized that he is next, he attempt to point his weapon at Wilhelm's face while visiable shaking with his weapon due to his allies already deafeated easily.

Neptune: D-don't y-you d-dare, i-i g-got a-a t-trident.

Alpha 2: Wilhelm... is not fazed by this, grab the prongs, which stop Neptune shaking, and then flinging him along with his weapon over the wall, causing his death.

Then he dust off his hands before he dodged Reese and Nadir firing on him by using his speed. He dashed toward them before suddenly vanish and suddenly reappear beheld as he devilish smile.

Wilhelm: GOT YA BITCH!

He grab both of their heads and bash them together knocking them out.

When Alpha 2: Wilhelm turn his attention to Gwen, she throw dozens of knives at him, but he manage to catch them all at once, much to Gwen's horror as he dashed toward her. Octivia try to protect Gwen, but he just jump over, land, then grab her hair, and spin her around before throwing her at Gwen, knocking her off of the ground.

4K and Ian were surprised to see thier allies are being so easily defeated. They decide to use their team combo with 4K bashing his electric guitar on his hand.

4K: Ready?

Ian: Of course.

Ian then threw a grenade before 4K hit it with his electric guitar, causing it to head toward Alpha 2: Wilhelm. Then he notice the grenade coming at him and was unfazed by as he just roundhouse high kick it back to them. 4K and Ian see the grenade landed in front of them.

4K: Oh, son of a bi-

The grenade then brew them up as Alpha 2: Wilhelm dance and hop before doing a Tiger Wood pose.

Wilhelm: Yeah, i am ****ing awesome!

Ciel... just shook her head at him. Alpha 2: Wilhelm wasn't happy about that as he crack his knuckle.

Wilhelm: Aww... not impress? Oh well.

Alpha 2: Wilhelm then dashed toward Ciel and thrown a fist to her, but she manage to catch it and throw her own fist with a right hook punch straight to Alpha 2: Wilhelm's face. It didn't hurt him, but it did manage to impress him as least.

Wilhelm: Hmm... you not quite that bad, actually.

Alpha 2: Wilhelm then do a roundhouse low kick to Ciel's legs, causing to fall to the ground, and elbow strike in the stomach.

He then get up and dust himself off, before hearding a slow clapping sound and turn around to see his older brother, Alpha 1: Jacob, is clapping as he slowly walk toawrd his little brother before sending his time to him.

Jacob: I have to say... that was quite impresssive of you.

Wilhelm: Thank, big bro.

Alpha 2: Wilhelm then check both of their times... and found he was a few short of beating Alpha 1: Jacob.

Wilhelm: Darn it! You still manage to beat me!

Jacob: Focus, Wilhelm. We got other problems to get rid of.

Wilhelm: Like what?

Alpha 1: Jacob then decide focus his attention on Scarlet and Weiss, who is far right beside Scarlet for protection. Alpha 2: Wilhelm quickly got what his big brother what saying as he nodded his head as he too focus his attention to Scarlet and Weiss.

Wilhelm: Ohhh... i get what your meaning...

Scarlet then put out her katana.

Scarlet: I may have been beating easily by your guys. But that because i wasn't prepare or know that you two even existed.

Alpha 2: Wilhelm agree with Scarlet on both of those points of hers and decide to tell that to his older brother.

Wilhelm: She does got a points on those. And she not wrong as well, too. You know.

Jacob: Just focus, Wilhelm. Just focus on getting rid of that Schnee woman because of her semblance, which dangerous.

Wilhelm: You mean the one that can summon their defeated enemies?

Jacob: Yes.

Wilhelm: See you point there.

Both Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm put out their own katana before Alpha 1: Jacob threw a smoke grenade and Alpha 2: Wilhelm threw a flashbang at Scarlet and dashed toward Weiss in different direction that she can't react in time before both of them jump into the air and perpare their katanas to kill her. But Scarlet somehow recover rapidly quickly and shouted when something has awaken in her.

Scarlet: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

She then suddenly dashed at incredible insane speed that are just as, or ever faster than, Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm before she block both of their katana striking Weiss down with her own katana. Which manage to surprised both Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm before both of them jump away backward.

Weiss: *thinking* Scarlet?

Scarlet: Don't you even dare...

They were quite impress due to the sudden surprised, which made Alpha 2: Wilhelm very happy like 5-years old child.

Wilhelm: OH BOY! I never been this excited in quite awhile.

Alpha 1: Jacob is still emotionless on his face as he is prepare to fight Scarlet along aside his little brother.

Jacob: Focus, Wilhelm.

Wilhelm: I know, big bro.

Then Scarlet and two brother dashed toward each other with their katana.

Inside of one of the buildings, one of which is use as a 120 prison cells, 6-stories prison... Sally, Lewis, Edges, and N. Mexico Gutenberg are fighting and killing some mooks in the prison with their weapons and fighting styles. Lewis manage to stab one under the chin with a obsidian plastic knife and took his own machine pistol, which is a Steyr M1912, from him to shoot some mook down with point-blank range, killing them and Sally throwing a grenade in a room full of mooks, killing them all. Edges and N. Mexico Gutenberg then creep against the wall to the control room of the prison building where the guard that are in charge that control the prison building are. Edges slowly the open the door and threw a flashbang/smoke grenade into the room, which cause confusing before N. Mexico Gutenberg kick it open and shoot down and kill the guards in the room and threw a obsidian plastic knife to the forehead of the boss (or prison warren), killing him. Edges then goes into the pedestal desk and open each drawers to find the papers of the information on the names of the prison inmates and the map of where prison inmates are, what number their prison cell are, and the password code of the prison cell.

Edges: Let see, let see... Dr. Edward Merlot and Samuel Burns, Dr. Edward Merlot and Samuel Burns... AH-HA!

Edges found the paper of the information on the names of the prison inamtes and the map of where they are, what their prison numbers is, and the password code of the prison cell. Edges told Sally and Lewis of the prison cell number of where Dr. Edward Merlot and Samuel Burns on the walkie-talkie.

Edges: They at Cell C-16 and the code is 30NT4.

Lewis reply back.

Lewis: Okay.

Sally and Lewis head toward the cell, C-16, where Dr. Edward Merlot are being held at. Lewis then in put the control screen panel that control the metal-armored sliding door which it open. Samuel and his uncle, Edward, weren't surprise to see them.

Sameul: I has anticipated you guys has came here.

Lewis: Come on man, have some more faith in us.

Both Samuel and Edward walk out of their prison cell as Edges and N. Mexico Gutenberg catch up to them.

N. Mexico: Good, now that done. Let get outta here, Scarlet is fighting against Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm so we can break you out.

Edward and Samuel were shocked of when they heard that Scarlet was fighting against the Alpha brother.

Samuel: Wait... you said she fighting them?

The 4 were confused of why they sound over thar.

N. Mexico: Yeah, so...?

Edward: If they fighting Scarlet, that means...

Edward and Samuel realize with horror on their faces of what it meant.

Samuel: You 4... back up Scarlet in case something.

N. Mexico: Wait, why?

Samuel: Because if they are fighting Scarlet then... something bad gonna happen...

The 4 immediately realized of what they meant and head out to back up Scarlet, incase something bad is gonna happen.

Outside of the prison... Scarlet and the two brother, Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm, dashing at incredible insane speed at several different direction and attempt to strike one another with their katana as their blade clashes. The fight between them was awe-inspiring battle of amazing heights all over Molasses Fortress. Weiss is using her summom to gather her friend, with Penny checking if they have any injuries, to one area while she look at the battle.

Weiss: Woah.

Scarlet and the two brother didn't realized they have enter an military-graded utility tunnel that lead to the deepest level of the fortress. They jumped and strike one other as they going down to the deepest level of the fortress at speed no one one would have image. When they have finally at the deepest level of the fortress without them knowing it, they attempt one more strike with their katana and their blades clashed with one other for the final time before both Scarlet and the two brother jumped backward from each other. Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm recognize and realized they are at the two borther position before a clapping noise is heard and the Illuminati Leader's hover drone fly down to them as he clap.

I. Leader: That was impressive, you two.

Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm then kneel down to the leader's hover drone before he faced to Scarlet as she point her katana at it.

I. Leader: So you must be Scarlet Broom... it a pleasure to meet you. I see you manage to... catch up to my two minions.

Scarlet: Oh, please. I'm not here to be fighting these two. Beside... now i have a greater chance of fighting them now.

Illuminati Leader was amused by that comment.

I. Leader: OHOhooooo. really?

Then... he laugh like a manic, which to the two brother, is sure sigh that something not good is going to happen.

I. Leader: You know what beheld the door beside us?

Scarlet look at the door on her right. Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm realized with horror of what he about to do.

Wilhelm: Big bro...?

Jacob: Wilhelm, i can only think of one... run.

I. Ledaer: Well, try facing... Alpha 0: Prototype, Scarlet.

Scarlet realized with terror of what she have gotting herself into. Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm run from the room as fast as they can as Illuminati Leader open it remotely from his room as metal open. At first, there was nothing, but pure black, darkness in the room. But then... a growl is heard when red eyes suddenly appear and charged at Scarlet, taking to the surface. Blasting through the ground above them and sending Scarlet flying in the air, but she manage to land on her feet. When she look at prototype of all Alpha Gensis, it is reveal to be some kind of giant black dragon/dinosaur wolf hybrid with two horns above its red eyes before it let out a roar, a roar of inhuman sound.

End of Chapter 46

 **A/N: You know why they are so easily defeated? It because they have never someone like them before. Also, Alpha 0: Prototype look an Stygian Zinogre.**


	47. Chapter 47

RWBY: Grey Purple

Chapter 47

_  
Alphe 0: Prototype let out a roar. A roar of inhuman sound. Scarlet just look at the huge size of Alpha 0: Prototype, it must have to be 13 meters tall and 67 meters long when on all four because it also looked kinda like a beowolf, except with alot more features added on it. Scarlet look at it.

Scarlet Welp, shit...

Sally, Lewis, Edges, and N. Mexico Gutenberg came running toward her.

N. Mexico: What did we miss-

Then they look at Alpha 0: Prototype.

N. Mexico: Oh... well, that ain't good.

Alpha 0: Prototype then focus its sight on Scarlet, who was beheld it.

Scarlet: Oh shit.

Alpha 0: Prototype then roar at Scarlet as it charged right at her, causing her to run into the other direction as Sally, Lewis, Edges, and N. Mexico Gutenberg manage to get out of the way. On top of one of the buildings, Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: Wilhelm look at Alpha 0: Prototype, wondering about something.

Wilhelm: So then...

Jacob: Yes, ours' leader's own insanity is destroyting his own organization.

Wilhelm: So that mean...

Jacob: We're pretty much free mens now.

Wilhelm smile at that answer.

Wilhelm: Hell yeah! Its been a long time since i've feld free!

Jacob: I understand that.

Alpha 1: Jacob and Alpha 2: disappear from Molasses Fortress for good. Scarlet, on the other hand... got kinda trap at the wall.

Scarlet: "SHIT!"

Scarlet only has time to turn around and look at Alpha 0: Prototype charging before it burst though the wall with Scarlet being sending into the air and landed on her feet on the area where it by the airship land-dock. She then see Alpha 0: Prototype charging up something into its right arm, like electrically or something, before pounced on Scarlet and attempt to crush her with its right paw/hands combination things or something.

Scarlet: OH ****!

Scarlet barely jump out of the way and into the air before Alpha 0: Prototype's right paw created a electrically shockwave, sending her faster to the ground and sending electrically though her whole body. Then... the ices breath them begun to crack, Scarlet just barely got up and dash toward the edge before her body finally succumb to the electrically, paralyzing her. Alpha 0: Prototype was temporary shooken by the crack ices falling to the molasses before its regain its composer and dashed toward the edge while the cracked ices begun to fall the molasses below the fortress, then it jumped toward the face of uncracked ices and used its claws to grab hold on it. Then it begun to climb back up at blazing, Scarlet has barely any time to recover from the paralyzing electrically before Alpha 0: Prototype before over her from the edge and landed the spot where it was farther from the edge. It then focus it attention on and walk toward Scarlet, who trying to get up before Alpha swatted her with one of its paw to its right side, causing her great pain as she roughly landed on the ground. Alpha 0: Prototype then slowly crawl toward her, preparing for it to finish her off. Scarlet then look at Alpha 0: Prototype preparing to finish her off.

Scarlet: So... this is it, huh? I can't believe...

Scarlet then see a small airship coming toward them at pretty fast speeds.

Scarlet: I can't believe it.

The small airship was reveal to be piloted by Thompson, who possible stole from the mook outside of the base, was carrying a experimental healing equipment that looked like a handgun that can healed allies along side with him.

Thompson: HEY YOU ****ING SON OF A BITCH! TAKE THIS!

Thompson then eject himself from the small airship, along with the expermental healing equipment aside him, before it crash into Alpha 0: Prototype. Alpha 0: Prototype didn't have times to react before the small airship crashed it into the wall of perma-forst below the wall, temporary knocked it out cold, no pun intend. Thompson landed on the ground along with the expermental healing equipment and headed toward Scarlet, who lying on the ground, to heal her before Alpha 0: Prototype will wake up from its nap.

Thompson: That was a close one. Huh, Scarlet?

Scarlet... was wide eyes in shock, before she focus her attention on Thompson as she look up at him.

Thompson: What? Aren't you gonna say the cavalry has arrived?

Scarlet: I would... but i've never seen a bunch of horses crash into the battlefield from the air before. Anyway, just heal me.

Thompson then healed her, allowing Scarlet to get up before Alpha 0: Prototype woke up, grab the small airship that was crush against it, and throw over the cliff with both Scarlet and Thompson seeing it before they focus their attention on Alpha 0: Prototype.

Scarlet: I suggest you get out of the way, Thompson.

Thompson: Then i'll shall do that.

Thompson then ran as Scarlet and Alpha 0: Prototype look at each other, eye-to-eye. Scarlet get out her katana as they were ready to fight each other.

Meanwhile... at one of the warehouse. Aya was healing the injured member of each teams, except Scarlet(M) is not and god knows of where he is, and with Blake panicking, which... was unusual for her, but then again, look what is happening right now.

Blake: OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! Some of us are injured from fighting those Alpha 1 & 2 guys! Sun and Neptune are dead! And now the prototype of all Alpha Gensis is here! WE ARE ALL SCREWED!

Weiss then slapped the sanity right back into Blake.

Weiss: Come down, Blake! We to think of a way to help Scarlet(F) to fight that thing.

Sally then came in.

Sally: I think i found one.

Everyone look at Sally. Sally lead GP Team to space that have something that can help them help Scarlet(F) with fighting Alpha 0: Prototype. There alot of paladins. Weiss then summon and wear the armor of the knight along holding its giant sword as the other gone into the mech suit of the paladins. Then a roar is heard...

Weiss: Hey, did you hear that?

Edges: Yeah, we did. Come on guys! Let's go!

They immediately head out to help Scarlet with fighting Alpha 0: Prototypes.

Meanwhile... Scarlet (F) rolled to the side before she turned around to block the imcoming Alpha 0: Prototypes' claws several times before Scarlet jump out of the way when Alpha 0: Prototype attempt to swipe. Scarlet (F) only jus turn around when Alpha 0: Prototype summon a lighting ball and launch it at Scarlet (F). Scarlet (F) dodged out of the way, but she got swipe by Alpha 0: Prototype and was send flying against the wall. Only the timely of Weiss throwing her giant sword in between them and other blasting at Alpha 0: Prototypes with the paladins' blasters, which its easily dodged them all as they continue to shoot at it as Weiss prepare herself if she need to fight it in close-quarter combat. Uela, who doesn't have a paldin mech for herself, went to Scarlet (F).

Uela: Scarlet?! Are you okay?!

Scarlet(F): Yeah...

Scarlet then remember something that Thompson told her about a plan he got as he healing her with the experimental healing equipment.

Scarlet(F): I think Thompson got an idea that might worked. I think it has to do something with the airship docked here.

Uela slowly listed as Scarlet told of what is Thompson's plan is. Weiss was able to stab the left shoulder of Alpha 0: Prototype with her giant sword, but it got stuck in it. Alpha 0: Prototype then punch her in the face. A gunshot is then suddenly heard and the bullet went through Alpha 0: Prototype's right arm. Alpa 0: Prototype focus its attention on Scarlet (M) and charge at him. It tries to killed him with its claws, but Scarlet (M) manage to block all the attack with a bored expression on his face, which cause Alpha 0: Prototype to go at blazing speed to attack him, but he keep blocking Alpha 0: Prototype's attack with the same bored expression on his face. Then... a harpoon tip with obsidian with a steel-made rope is then suddenly fired by someone and it puncture through Alpha 0: Prototype's hide. It was reveal to be Scarlet, who was holding a 50mm harpoon cannon on her shoulder, with Thompson typing on the control that is holding the airship in the airship land-dock in place, with the steel-made rope attach to the airship.

Scarlet: THOMPSON! NOW!

Thompson: RIGHT!

Thompson then press the buttom and the airship is suddenly sliding off of the airship land-dock and into the moat of molasses down below, dragging the steel-made rope that is attach to the harpoon on Alpha 0: Prototype along with it. Before Alpha 0: Prototype attempt to drag Uela with it by grabbing her leg, but it fail to, and Alpha 0: Prototype fall off of the edge. Scarlet hold on to Uela's hand as she was on the edge of the ice.

Scarlet: Hold on!

Uela: I can't!

Uela then let go before she fall. After a few moments... Scarlet peak over the edge revealing that Uela is using the heat sword that is stab into the ice to hold on for her life.

Scarlet: You could say something...

Uela: Just help me up...

_  
Later... The Fahist army surround and took over Molasses Fortress. They capture the mooks, the medics are healing the injures teams, searching the entire fortress for something anything that is of interest to them of the group, and their leader was talking to GP Team.

F. Leader: We have check the moat with ours raders. The airship and rope is there, but this Alpha 0: Prototype thing you have told us is not there. As if it was never there. Now don't get me wrong, i believe you and camera footage proved us that this thing does exist. But not just there anymore. We don't know of what it is since all information on it is all, but pretty much destoryed.

GP Team and Weiss look each other and look back at the leader.

Weiss: Okay.

F. Leader: And the guy who was leading this group is gone, so we have prettyy much a dead end here. Our leader of our is not going to be happy. He wanted to debrief on the leader of the group personally. Oh well...

Gus: Yeah...

MIra: Yeah, that's too bad.

Scarlet: Well. Just be sure just to tell him we're sorry for not getting the information.

F. Leader: Whatever. You're free to go. There a free airship for you guys, anyways.

F. Leader then left to check on the progess of the search of the entire fortress and GP Team (and Weiss) then get on a small airship, heading back to GP Team Base. Unknown to them, in the shadows... Alpha 0: Prototype is watching them.

End of Chapter 47

_  
 **A/N: Yeah, i've have decide... to work on 3 to 5 chapters. All because i want to finish this fanfic right now because i have some creative block.**


	48. Note

I have to tell you guys this but due to my recent creative blocks, all i to say is that RWBY: Grey Purple is now completed. That pretty much it i hve to say. Maybe in the future... i will possible upload a sequel to it. Anyway... thank you, guys, for enjoying it for my bad writing of it and things. But in the future... i will used my improved writing for the sequel. Anyway...

Thank you

 **The End of RWBY: Grey Purple**


End file.
